What Now
by CLK
Summary: My version of what should have been season 10. Originally posted summer 2004. Written summer post season 9 pre season 10
1. Chapters 1 thru 10

**Title: What Now**

**Background:** Originally posted summer 2004. Written post season nine – summer pre season 10

**Summary:** My version of what happened after Hail and Farewell the season 9 finale.

**Chapter 1**

"Men seem to pass through my life. Except you. Will you always be there?"

"Yes," he answered sincerely, turning slightly to face her.

"Then you need to know what the doctor told me."

Harm reached over and held her hand, and his breath.

"I've got a tumor wrapped around one of my ovaries," Mac said looking down at the strong hand holding hers.

Harm squeezed her hand, not knowing what to say. He wanted to hold her and will the problem away with the sheer force of his love for her, but he didn't dare, not here, not now.

"I'm going to need surgery. The sooner the better." She looked up at him a moment.

"If I'm lucky, they'll only take the one ovary." She took a deep breath, for courage. "The odds for getting pregnant just tanked by 50 and they weren't so great at my age to begin with." Mac swallowed hard wanting to crawl under a rock somewhere.

Harm knew he needed to say something, but words just weren't coming.

"What can I do?" Harm finally heard himself ask.

Mac looked up into his beautiful green eyes. She could easily drown in those eyes. What should she say? Hold me, love me, make it all go away. Eight wasted years of banter and stupidity. Eight years of longing. Eight barren years.

Harm had seen Mac at highs and lows in her life, but never had he seen so much pain in her eyes. Not even when she came to tell him Webb had died.

"Why don't you let me take you home. You probably shouldn't be out right now anyway," Harm suggested when Mac didn't answer.

"I'm okay, I was told to take it easy."

"Somehow, I don't think a dining out was what the doctor had in mind when she told you to take it easy." Harm was still holding her hand.

"She knew, she told me to take a cab."

"Well, you've got your ride home when you're ready." Harm was getting worried. Mac was looking really tired.

"We'd probably better go back in. Someone's bound to notice we're missing," Mac grinned, standing up.

"Nah, Tiner couldn't make it," Harm chuckled, thinking back to that night long ago on another porch. Regretfully, he released her hand.

"If the offer stands, I wouldn't mind going home soon," Mac commented softly.

Nodding his head and offering her his arm, "Always, Mac, always." He was talking about more than the ride home and they both knew it.

**Highway to DC**

**Harm's Lexus.**

"I'm glad you didn't bring the vette." Mac tried to smile.

"The Lexus is better for longer drives." Harm noticed Mac still looked very uncomfortable. "You want to tell me what else the doctor said?"

"Well, on the bright side, 98 of ovarian tumors at my age are benign and the treatment through the years has become less aggressive. They used to often do complete hysterectomies to prevent ovarian cancer. Now they can often treat these tumors with medication." Mac was leaning heavily against the door.

"I thought you said you needed surgery?"

"The reason my back pain has been increasing is the tumor is twisting, it needs to be removed. If they can, they'll remove only the tumor, but the way it's wrapped around the ovary, it's most likely destroyed the normal ovarian tissue and the ovary will have to be removed as well." Mac closed her eyes. The emotions of all this, as well as the after affects from the laparoscopy were catching up with her.

"But you can still have children?" Harm asked timidly.

"Maybe," she grimaced, shifting uncomfortably.

"Do you still want a baby?" If possible, Harm's voice came out more softly than before.

"Yes." Mac opened her eyes, but couldn't look at Harm.

"Would you consider doing it… together, as we planned five years ago?" His voice was almost shaky.

"Yes." She swallowed hard. Finding the courage to look in Harm's direction, she softly answered, "It's all I've ever considered."

"When do they want to do surgery?" The strength in Harm's voice was coming back.

"It depends on how quickly I can clear up my caseload."

"What do you mean clear up. Just hand off whatever is on your desk, we'll sort it out." Harm was incredulous that she would delay needed surgery to finish up cases.

"I will, but it will make everyone's life easier if I have all my notes and reports in order." Mac held back a yawn.

"Hey, I'm sorry. You must be exhausted. We can talk about this some more later." Harm felt badly, he should have realized how drained she'd be by now.

**Mac's apartment**

**Georgetown**

**20 minutes later**

"Mac, you're home." Harm gently shook her arm.

Mac had fallen asleep the last portion of the ride. She looked so tired, Harm hated to wake her. Still dazed, Mac straightened up in the chair giving Harm time to step around and help her out.

Once in the apartment, she set her purse down on the table. "Would you like some tea?" she offered.

"No, thank you. You should get to bed," Harm said, not moving from inside the doorway.

"I know, but I'd like some tea. Care to reconsider?" Mac asked wearily.

"In that case, you get ready for bed, and I'll make the tea." Harm walked up next to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, he turned her in the direction of her room and gave her a little nudge.

"Yes, sir." Mac snapped a salute, too tired to put up a fight.

Harm took off his jacket and cummerbund, laying them neatly on a dining room chair. Almost finished making the tea, he was getting concerned Mac still hadn't returned from her room.

"Need any help in there?" He asked, carrying the teacups into the living room.

Seeing Mac finally emerge from her room moving very slowly, Harm quickly set the cups down and jetted over to assist her.

"You okay? And don't tell me I keep asking that," he barked, the worry evident in his voice.

"I'm starting to really feel the discomfort. It took longer than I thought to undress." Mac tried to smile.

"You should have called me, I'd have helped." Harm groaned when he realized what he'd just said.

"I know," she smiled. For a brief moment, she had actually considered it.

"Why don't you just turn right around and head back to bed and I'll bring you the tea in there." Harm maneuvered her around as he had done earlier.

"That's silly. I can sit in here." Her voice sounded a little stronger.

"Sure you can, but it's ridiculous to get comfortable only to have to get up and go through it again in your room later. Let's move." Harm picked up the two cups and pointed to her room with his nose.

Shaking her head slightly, Mac smiled the first genuine smile of the evening.

"Yes, Commander Nightingale."

A few minutes later, Mac was comfortably tucked into bed, pillows appropriately fluffed and patted. Harm had taken his shoes off and was sitting on the spread next to Mac.

"You were right, this was a good idea." Mac took another sip of tea.

"I have a few good ones once in a while," he teased, setting his cup down on the nightstand.

"What happens now?" he asked, turning his head to see her.

"I clear off my desk, then schedule the surgery." She let out a small sigh.

"Is it difficult?"

"Not really, it's a surgical laparoscopy. This way it's outpatient surgery and there should only be a one week recovery time. Two on the outside." Mac was staring into her cup of tea.

"I'm going with you." Harm put his hand on her lap and gently patted her leg.

It wasn't a question. Mac could see there was no room for argument.

"Thank you." Holding back her tears, her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Oh, Mac. Everything will be okay." His heart broke watching a single tear escape her water filled eyes, making it's way down her cheek. He lifted his hand and gently brushed the tear away. Another quickly followed in its path.

Taking the cup out of her hand and placing it on the nightstand beside his, Harm turned back and gathered her gingerly into his arms.

**Chapter 2 **

**Mac's apartment**

**Georgetown**

**Next Morning**

Feeling a little stiffness in his back, a heaviness on his chest stopped Harm from shifting. Instinctively, his arm moved to the source of the burden. His hand landing squarely on Sarah MacKenzie's back, Harm forced one eye open, fighting a sleepy haze. Within moments it all came back to him. The porch, the conversation, the ride home, and Mac crying herself to sleep.

He glanced over at the clock on her nightstand. He never understood why she needed a clock with her sense of timing, but he was glad she did. Eight forty five. He needed to get up and call Mattie. She wasn't used to him not coming home at night and he didn't want her assuming the wrong thing. His eyes slowly scanned the beautiful woman sleeping on him, Harm wasn't sure how to get out from under her. He wasn't really all that sure he even wanted to.

Before his mind had much time to fight this new battle, Mac began to stir.

"Morning, sleepy head," Harm whispered into the top of her hair.

Mac grimaced trying to sit up.

"Hey, hey, take it easy there marine," Harm said, quickly grabbing her arm to support her. Shifting his weight to one side, he leaned into her using his arms to help her into a sitting position.

"Thank you, again," Mac exhaled a long slow breath.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just forgot I might still be a little sore," she tried to reassure him.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." She smiled at him.

"Why don't you stay put and I'll go get breakfast," Harm placed his hand on her arm.

"I'm going to be down for the count soon enough, I can get us something to eat now," she insisted.

Harm knew when not to push his luck. While Mac began scrambling eggs, he called Mattie quickly to let her know the Colonel wasn't feeling well and he'd probably be there most of the day.

Neither one of them mentioned her illness, the surgery, or their deal the rest of the day. They chatted about the Admiral's replacement, what were the odds one of Harriet's twins might be a girl, how much Bud deserved his promotion, and just about anything and everything that old friends could talk about without mentioning anything potentially painful.

By dinnertime, Mac insisted Harm go home and spend some time with Mattie.

"I'm telling you Harm, I'm fine. I'm going to crawl into bed with a good book and go to sleep early," Mac assured him, handing him his cummerbund and jacket. "Besides, I'm sure you're tired of wearing that monkey suit all day," Mac chuckled, pointing aimlessly at Harm.

"A shower would be nice," Harm sighed. "You win marine, but promise you'll call if you need anything?"

"Promise," she nodded, practically pushing him out the front door.

"Goodnight," he nodded back, waving his cummerbund at her.

"Night," she smiled, leaning heavily on the door.

Resting her weight on the now closed door, Mac paused to contemplate what had she done right in her life to deserve Harm's friendship? Shaking her head, she walked to her room, clearing her mind of all thoughts except a warm bed and good book.

**JAG Headquarters**

**Monday morning **

**0700 hours**

Activity in the bullpen was already buzzing. The new JAG was due in sometime after lunch today. Only the senior staff were given the opportunity to meet briefly with the new admiral after the change of command. There wasn't an officer or enlisted man who hadn't arrived early to ensure his or her posts would be in tiptop shape for the new admiral's first day in the office.

Jennifer was probably the most nervous of the bunch. By seven thirty she had moved the pencil holder from the left to right side of her desk and back again at least three separate times. She could only pray the phone would start ringing in hopes of creating some much needed distraction.

When Harm stepped off the elevator at 0750, the bullpen was humming like a well oiled machine.

"Morning Harriet," Harm smiled, walking past her desk.

"Morning, sir."

"Ready for the new admiral?" he continued.

"Yes, sir, maybe." She couldn't refrain from giggling nervously.

"Is the Colonel in yet?"

"Yes, sir. She got here bright and early as usual, sir."

"Thank you, Harriet." Harm turned towards Mac's office.

"How goes it this morning?" He asked from her doorway.

"Fine, thank you," Mac nodded, forcing a smile.

"Let me know if you need any help clearing your desk."

"Will do." The fake smile was still plastered on her face.

"Does Coates know what's going on yet?" Harm asked carefully.

"Request for medical leave's been on her desk since 0645," Mac sighed, tired of trying to smile.

"Okay then, you know where to find me if you need me." Shrugging slightly, he reluctantly backed away from the door and continued to his office.

Dropping his briefcase and cover on the desk, Harm did an immediate one eighty and made his way to Petty Officer Coates' desk.

"Morning, Jen." Harm had already decided he wasn't going to ask her about the new admiral. She'd been fidgeting nervously all weekend and he thought if by some miracle she happened to have forgotten about it, there was no point in reminding her.

"You have Colonel MacKenzie's request for medical leave?" It wasn't really a question.

"Yes, sir. Right here waiting for the Admiral's signature."

"I need you to please see to it that I get the day of surgery and maybe the next couple of days off as well."

"Yes, sir. I'll take care of it, and if you don't mind me saying so, that's very nice of you, sir," Jen smiled up at him. She knew the Commander and Colonel had been through a lot together and she was happy, despite the circumstances, to see them go through this together as well.

**Bullpen**

**1410 hours**

Everyone had been on pins and needles waiting for the arrival of the new JAG when a deep voice finally called out, "attention on deck."

Admiral Rita Chaidez walked briskly into the bullpen.

"At ease. I look forward to working with all of you, but at the moment, I'm sure everyone has plenty to do. Carry on." She continued quickly to her office.

"Good afternoon, ma'am." Petty Officer Coates' sprang to attention.

"Petty Officer," she nodded her head. "If you'll follow me please." Barely pausing by Jennifer's desk, the Admiral marched into her office as though she'd been doing this for years.

Grabbing her notepad and a pen, Jen followed in step behind the woman.

"At ease," the Admiral ordered, taking her seat behind the large oak desk.

"I understand from Admiral Chegwidden that you have been one of his best yeomen."

"Thank you, ma'am," Jen answered nervously.

"I have tremendous faith in Admiral Chegwidden's judgement of character, and look forward to developing the same opinion of you he has." She smiled softly to put the young yeoman at ease, then sat back in her chair. "Now, I want all senior staff personnel files on my desk before you leave today. Bring Colonel MacKenzie's file to me now, and tell her I want to see her in thirty."

"Yes, ma'am. Also ma'am, you'll notice in the papers I've left for your review, the Colonel's request for medical leave is on top." Jen pointed to a stack of papers on the admiral's desk.

"Thank you, Jennifer. I'll make sure to look at it before I see the Colonel," she nodded.

"The Commander's request for time off is just underneath it, ma'am," Jennifer added, straightening her shoulders.

"The Commander's?" Admiral Chaidez's voice had just gone up a notch.

"Yes, ma'am. The Colonel is having surgery, and I believe the Commander plans to accompany her," Jen replied briefly.

"I see. I guess some things never change," the Admiral smiled softly.

Jennifer had no idea how to respond to that. "Anything else you'd like me to do ma'am?"

"No, Petty Officer, that will be all. Dismissed." The Admiral began reading the papers in front of her.

**Chapter 3**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Admiral Chaidez' office**

"Have a seat Colonel." The Admiral waved at the chairs in front of her.

"It's been some time since you've been before me." The Admiral looked down at the file in front of her.

"Yes, ma'am." Mac acknowledged. It had indeed been several years since, the then Captain Chaidez, had presided on the bench at HQ. Mac still remembered their first encounter at John Farrow's court martial.

"Admiral Chegwidden was very proud of his staff. According to the private notes he left me, he thinks his senior staff is the best in the Navy. A little unorthodox at times, but the best." She looked up to read Mac's reaction.

"It's my intention to leave things as they stand, you will remain my chief of staff, unless I'm shown good reason to do otherwise." The Admiral's voice was calm, but the implications were clear.

"I can see from your service records, that neither you nor Commander Rabb have mellowed with time. I'm too young for gray hair." Raising an eyebrow at Mac, she allowed a small smile to grace her lips. "Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal, ma'am." Mac was sitting rigidly in place, her eyes smiling at the thought of all the gray hairs they'd given Admiral Chegwidden.

"Now, Colonel. I understand you are in need of surgery." The Admiral let out a short sigh, her shoulders relaxing back into the large leather chair.

"That would be correct, ma'am," Mac nodded.

"From what I can see, things are pretty slow around here. I see no reason we can't spare you and the Commander."

"The Commander?" Mac tried not to look too confused.

"He's requested leave time as well. I thought you knew." The Admiral tilted her head slightly. These two were famous for watching each other's back. She didn't see why it would be any different this time.

"The day of the surgery, yes ma'am." Mac's gaze was a little steadier, now that she remembered Harm would be taking her.

"He's asked for several days Colonel, and I see no reason not to grant them." Mac's eyes betrayed the broad range of thoughts and emotions flashing through her mind. The Admiral was starting to understand why what little hair AJ had left, was gray.

"Thank you, ma'am." Mac didn't want to upset the apple cart so soon by protesting.

Looking at Mac for a long moment, the Admiral debated whether or not it was a good idea to loosen parameters so early in her command.

"You know, Colonel, this surgery you're scheduled for is pretty routine." She watched Mac carefully.

"Yes, ma'am."

"The trick is not to push too hard early on." The Admiral let one side of her mouth curl up in a smile.

"Thank you, ma'am." Mac bit her lower lip.

"Colonel, if there's something you'd like to know, I'd be happy to offer whatever assistance I can." She paused a moment. "It's normal to be a little… frightened, it won't get you drummed out of the corps."

"Thank you, I am a little nervous, ma'am." Mac swallowed hard.

It was obvious to the Admiral that Mac was not prepared to open up. Perhaps it was better that way, if she was going to keep her perspective, she needed to keep her distance.

"You'll see, it will be easier than you think, but I insist you take as much time as you need, and don't rush back too soon." Watching the pressure on Mac's lips tighten, "that's an order."

"Aye aye, ma'am."

**Bethesda Naval hospital**

**Two days later**

Harm sat nervously in the waiting room. The doctor had come out and told him all had gone as expected. They did indeed have to remove the one ovary. Two more cysts were removed from her other ovary, but they hadn't posed a problem, and the ovary was left intact. As soon as Mac woke up he would be able to take her home.

**Outpatient Recovery**

**45 minutes later**

"Hi there, sleepy head," Harm whispered quietly. "How ya feeling?"

"Like a pin cushion," Mac responded without opening her eyes.

"As soon as you're up to it, we can go home." Harm reached for her hand without thinking.

"Just as soon as I get these cotton balls out of my mouth." Mac tried to smile.

"The doc said everything went well." Harm could see Mac cringe.

"They didn't have to take both ovaries." He hoped that was good news.

"I know." She smacked her lips, her mouth still feeling pasty. "What do you say you hand me my clothes and we hit the road." Mac grimaced trying to sit up.

"Take it easy." Harm practically shouted at her. Leaning over he gripped her firmly on either side, "Okay, now." Mac pushed off her hands to lift herself slightly, Harm pulling her up the rest of the way.

Slowly, very slowly, she threw her legs over the side of the bed.

"I think I'm going to need some help changing." Mac scrunched one side of her face in a subtle apology.

"Uh, yeah, let me see if I can get a nurse in here." Harm stepped away from Mac slowly making sure she was steady.

"Be right back," he called from the doorway. For a fleeting moment, a sense of panic rushed through him at the thought of just how much help Mac might need the over the next few days.

Mac's apartment Later that evening 

Harm had moved Mac's TV into her bedroom. He'd insisted he didn't want her moving back and forth between rooms. At first, Mac wanted to protest she didn't need to be coddled, but the truth was she felt like she'd been through a meat grinder, and not needing to walk around sounded pretty good to her.

After watching TV for a couple of hours, Harm noticed Mac was grimacing more frequently for apparently no reason.

Looking down at his watch, "Isn't it about time you took some medication?" he asked.

"No," she answered too quickly.

"Maaac." Harm got up from the bed and walked around to her nightstand. Picking up the prescriptions she'd brought with her from the pharmacy at Bethesda, "It says here every four hours. It's been more than that."

Harm poured a pill into his hand and picked up the glass of water, handing both to Mac.

"I don't need it." She pushed his hand away.

"Mac, it's obvious you're in pain, please." Harm stuck his hand in front of her face again.

"No, Harm. It says OR as needed. I don't need them." She glanced at him sideways without turning her head away from the TV.

"Mac, I'm not going to argue with you, and I'm not going to sit here watching you suffer needlessly. Now, take the pills or I'm calling the Admiral and having her make it an order," he smiled triumphantly.

"You wouldn't?" She turned to him in horror.

Only raising his eyebrows, Mac knew he had her, she reached over and took the pills.

"Happy now?" she asked scrunching her face and sticking her tongue out at him.

Shaking his head, Harm set the pills back on the nightstand and returned to his previous place on the other side of her, careful not to jostle the bed as he sat.

Not much time had passed when Harm noticed Mac staring blankly at the TV screen.

"Penny for your thoughts," Harm asked softly.

"Not worth that much." Her voice was barely audible.

"To me their priceless," Harm, smiled.

"I'm… scared." She continued to stare ahead.

"It will be okay, you'll see."

"Will it?" She snapped her head around to face him. "Can you promise me everything will be okay, that I'll have the children I've always dreamed of, that I'll get to watch them graduate, marry and have children of their own? Can you promise me I won't grow old forgotten and alone? Can you!"

Stunned by her outburst, Harm was at a momentary loss for words. Melting at the pain in her icy stare, he tried to vocalize the words in his heart.

"I can promise you that you will not grow old forgotten or alone as long as I draw breath. I'm here for you. Anything you need or want from me is yours- anything. I can't promise that you'll have all the children you've dreamed of, but I do promise, if you'll let me, to do everything in my power to help that dream become a reality." Harm shifted to face her. Reaching up, he wiped away the single tear that was streaming down her cheek.

Closing her eyes, Mac blindly reached out for Harm's hand. Squeezing it tightly she pulled him a little closer. "Thank you."

Drawing a calming strength from each other, the two turned their attention back to the television.

**Chapter 4 **

**Mac's apartment**

**Three days later **

By now Mac was feeling a little less sore. She'd spent the past three days in Harm's old t-shirts. The first morning after surgery, she wasted twenty minutes trying to put on her underwear. Laughing at the memory of Harm standing in front of her the previous night, eyes closed, helping her out of her clothes, she finally gave up on the panties and decided an oversized t-shirt that reached her knees was the perfect solution to her discomfort and everyone's sense of modesty.

"You know, if you're going to insist on staying here to take care of me you should at least move into my room," Mac repeated for the umpteenth time.

"Mac, we've been over this. There's no way I'm willing to risk accidentally clobbering you in my sleep." Harm turned back to finish folding up the linens from the sofa he'd slept on.

"For heaven's sake, Harm, what do you dream about – sumo wrestlers?" Mac was starting to feel really guilty, she could tell sleeping on the couch was beginning to have adverse affects on his back.

"Yeah, sumo wrestlers, now let's drop it." Harm stormed into Mac's room to deposit the sheets until he'd need to retrieve them again later tonight. He'd avoided telling Mac the dreams he'd had since Paraguay and the CIA. Too many mornings he'd woken up sprawled across the bed, practically strangled in his sheets.

Returning to the living room, Harm stopped and looked at Mac. "Why are you wandering about anyway, you're still supposed to be resting."

"I thought I'd get something to drink," she mumbled on her way to the kitchen.

"You are moving about better, but I think you'd better let me still get the drinks around here." Harm whisked past her into the kitchen. Of course, at the tortoise-like pace she was moving, anyone could have whisked past her.

Knowing she was fighting a losing battle, Mac did an about face and headed back to her room.

"You didn't say what you wanted, I hope this is okay." Settled comfortably once again in her bed, Harm handed her a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah, I wanted to move around more than I was thirsty," she admitted softly.

"I figured as much," Harm smirked. Walking around the bed, he sat down beside her and picked up a book he'd been reading since staying with her.

"Talk to Mattie yet today?" Mac inquired casually.

"Yeah, she and Jen are having a great time without me. They've ordered pizza every night this week." He shook his head, chuckling to himself.

"Harm," Mac's voice was so low it was barely audible.

"Hmm," Harm answered without looking up.

"About your offer." Mac was focusing intently on the orange juice in her hand. She'd been thinking about this for days and finally drummed up the nerve to talk to Harm.

"Hmm," Harm hadn't really registered yet what she was talking about.

"You said it was still on the table for the future." She began swirling her finger along the edge of the glass.

"Yes." He was still reading his book.

"Is the offer good if I wanted to take you up on it now?" Mac looked over to see his response, somewhat startled to find he was still reading.

Harm couldn't have been more surprised when he realized what she was asking if she'd hit him over the head with a two by four. He turned slightly to face Mac, his book now forgotten. "Yes."

"I'd like to try." Mac's gaze returned to the glass of juice. "Sooner than later," she added softly.

"How soon?" Harm tried not to let his voice tremble.

"As soon as the doctor says I can." She looked up at him again.

"What will you need me to do?" Harm posed the question carefully. He was willing to do whatever Mac asked of him. He knew what he'd prefer, but he'd do what she wanted.

Mac hesitated considering his choice of words. She decided to ease into the subject more gradually.

"The doctor told me I should try to use my natural cycle of egg production first. She can prescribe medication to increase the release of eggs, but there's an increased risk of multiple births. It's better to see if I can get pregnant without drugs."

"How do you, I mean we, I mean, what do you want..." Taking a deep breath to regroup. "Did she say what's the best way to do this?" Harm couldn't remember the last time he felt so awkward or tongue-tied. He wasn't really a prude as Mac had so often suggested. He had no problems mentioning dress whites, gold wings, and bed in the same sentence, but this was different, this was about Mac. He wasn't supposed to be discussing this, he should just be loving her.

"She mentioned that generally it's best to let nature take its course, if possible. Medical intervention can get costly fast."

"How do you feel about that?" His voice definitely cracked a little that time, he hoped she hadn't noticed.

Mac's mouth curled up slightly at the tremble in his voice. He was as nervous about this as she was.

"You have to admit Harm, there's always been some indefinable something between us. Surely, the idea of sleeping with me can't be all that distasteful." Mac had a small smile on her face, but her words were sharp and sincere. She really didn't know if Harm wanted her.

Harm couldn't resist reaching out and delicately brushing his hand along her arm. He felt her sharp intake of breath at his touch. For just a moment he pondered the possibility that not only did she have no idea how much he wanted her, but just maybe she wanted him as more than a donor.

"Do you honestly think I could find anything about you distasteful?" Harm began slowly drawing circles on Mac's arm with his thumb.

"I hope not." Mac's eyes moved to focus on his delicate caress.

"Never." Closing his eyes, drawing strength from somewhere deep down in his soul. "There isn't anything in this world I would want more than making a child with you the old fashioned way."

Mac batted back the moisture building in her eyes. "I'm glad you don't mind. If you wanted to do this the clinical way, I'd always worry someone made a mistake somewhere along the lines and our child wasn't yours."

Harm didn't know if he should be more startled that she ever thought he would 'mind' making love to her, or that she not only wanted a child, but she wanted HIS child.

"You know how there's always an article somewhere about fraud or errors involved in clinical impregnation." Mac hadn't noticed she was rambling out of sheer nervousness. "If you're sure you don't mind, then I'll discuss it some more with my doctor. She'll probably have more information about timing and things to help." Mac was quickly running all the things through her mind that she hadn't dared consider before.

There were those words again, 'if he didn't mind.' Harm was totally stunned to discover Mac truly thought this was going to be some sort of chore for him, some necessity that would be gotten out of the way quickly. God, was it possible all this time, she really didn't know how he felt?

"Mac," Harm took hold of both her hands, "listen to me very carefully." Harm paused until he was sure he had her undivided attention.

"I do not 'mind' making love with you." Harm noticed Mac's eyes widen like saucers at his choice of words. "I've spent every minute of the last five years hoping when the time came you would still want to have my child. My only… fear is losing you when you don't… need me anymore. I don't know that I could go back and pretend nothing happened, but I will if that's all you want from me."

Mac sat in total shock. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Summoning up all the nerve she could, Mac dropped her gaze and took a deep breath.

"I've always wanted more."

Lifting her chin, Harm shifted sideways so he could reach her lips without making her move. Slowly, making sure the gesture was welcome, Harm's lips delicately met hers. With a soft caress that lingered only a few moments, Harm pulled back watching Mac's eyes flutter open.

"Marry me?"

**Chapter** **5**

**Mac's apartment**

**Georgetown**

**Same time**

Her eyes opened wider than he'd ever seen, "Wh, what?" she fumbled.

"Marry me?"

Mac couldn't believe she'd heard him correctly. She knew he was an honorable man, and there was always the chance he'd offer to make an honest woman of her if they had a child, but she hadn't expected this. She honestly didn't know what to say.

"If you need time to think about it I understand." Harm didn't know what possessed him to blurt a proposal out so abruptly. He didn't know what was more of a surprise to him, that he'd asked her at all, or that he desperately wanted her to say yes.

Mac tried frantically to blink away her confusion.

The lawyer in Harm couldn't remain patiently silent.

"Think about it Mac, you said it yourself, men and women have passed in and out of our lives, and yet, it's still the two of us here taking care of each other. We've suffered through more pains and challenges than most ordinary married couples would ever face, and our friendship is still intact. Few marriages would have survived what we've been through." He searched her face as though he were trying to read a jury. He couldn't tell if she agreed with him, but he sensed that at least he hadn't lost her interest.

"How many marriages do you know of that ended because once the initial passions of new love died, they had nothing left to share. Honestly, think about how many divorced couples we know who don't even like each other? Our friendship has already lasted longer than most marriages, we'd never lose that."

"So, you're asking me to marry you out of friendship?" Mac wondered how long that would last before she became a noose around his neck.

"It's a better start than a lot of people have." Harm felt sure given the opportunity, their love would outshine their friendship.

"Yeah," she snorted, "I guess it is." The ends of her mouth curled up in the first signs of a smile since this entire conversation began.

"What if I can't have a baby, then what?" Mac bit her lower lip. It was one thing for him to offer his... services to help her fulfill a dream, it was a whole other ball game for him to be saddled with her the rest of his life if she proved to be barren as Sadik had said.

"Then we'd still have each other. If you want we could adopt. Remember Mac, I've told you before, what I want most in life is to never lose you. That hasn't changed. It never will."

Maybe Mac was crazy, but this was actually starting to make sense. She was so tired of being alone, so tired of the battles. Then again, why would being married to Harm stop the battles? Well, for one thing, they wouldn't have to argue anymore about 'us.' That did seem to be where they ran into trouble most of the time, didn't it? She could think of worse things than being married to Harm.

"One of us would have to transfer out," she said sheepishly.

"It won't be the first time I've left JAG for something that means more to me." He didn't want to scare her away, but he wanted her to know this wasn't a chivalrous gesture solely for the purpose of legitimizing any future offspring.

"You shouldn't have to anymore." Embarrassed at the recollection of all Harm had willingly sacrificed for her, she dropped her gaze wondering how she could be surprised at his proposal. How dense was she?

"I don't want to be presumptuous, but if we're discussing who should transfer, does that mean the answer is yes?" A gleam of childlike excitement was flickering in his gaze.

Smiling broadly, Mac lifted her eyes to meet his, "Yeah, I guess it does." Unbelievably, Mac's smile grew even brighter.

If Mac hadn't been so sore from surgery, Harm would have snatched her up in his arms and loved her right then and there. As it was it took everything in him not to jump up and shout from the rooftops. He settled for a chaste congratulatory kiss, and bit back the urge to say I love you.

"If you promise to be good and stay put for a little bit, I've got a couple of things I'd like to take care of." Harm held her hand, mindlessly caressing it with his thumb.

"I'll be good," she promised, biting back an urge to moan at the tingling pleasure he was stirring inside of her.

Mac tried taking a nap, but the excitement of the morning's events wouldn't allow sleep to overtake her. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

Her mind went over and over the conversation. Did he really love her, or was he settling for a safe relationship? Nonsense, Harmon Rabb never settled for anything in his life. Right? Right, she argued with herself. She continued back and forth in her own mind with the pros and cons of what she'd just gotten herself into, the pros seriously outweighing the cons. The only major fear she couldn't shake was the concern, would Harm learn to resent her one day if they never had children? She wanted this so much, she would find a way to make it work, she just had to.

She hadn't noticed how long she'd been arguing with herself until she heard Harm's footsteps approaching her room.

He came up to her carrying a single red rose in a bud vase with a beautiful gold ribbon tied around it. Sitting on the edge of the bed beside her, Harm took hold of her left hand in his.

"Thank you for agreeing to be my wife." He flashed that famous flyboy grin of his.

His wife! Mac choked inwardly at the thought, she was going to be HIS wife. He'd be her husband. Wow, the reality of it all hit her like a sledge hammer just as she saw Harm's other hand come out of his pocket and stretch forward.

"I didn't want to give you any time to change your mind." Harm slipped the emerald cut diamond onto her finger.

Looking down at the brilliant stone, Mac couldn't hold back the tears. She had so many emotions rushing through her. Fear of the children she might never have, loss of a man she briefly considered a future with, hope of a child with Harm's looks and her brains, anticipation of a life with the only man she'd ever truly loved.

Crumbling into Harm's warm embrace, Mac let the river of tears flow until she had no tears left to cry.

Gently stroking her hair as she cried on his shoulder, Harm knew she was finally facing all her pains and fears so they could move on.

Wanting to stay enveloped in Harm's safe embrace, Mac delayed pulling back until her stomach began to protest rather loudly.

Chuckling slightly at the rumble, "Actually, that was the other half of my surprise." Harm smiled at her almost bashfully.

"I know you're dying to get out of this bed." Harm stood up. Not letting go of her hand, he gestured for her to follow him.

The dining room table was set with her best dishes and crystal. The two candles Harm had lit were melted three quarters of the way down. In the center of the table was a lovely centerpiece of fresh flowers.

Her eyes glistened with held back tears of joy as she took in the table. When her eyes finally fell upon the place settings, she wasn't surprised to see a large salad, obviously for Harm, but she let out a loud, from the belly, cackle when she spotted her plate. A bag from Beltway Burgers. Oh, life was about to get very interesting.

"You'd better not be making fun of me marine," Harm teased.

Twisting too quickly to turn and face him, Mac grimaced at the pain. Harm's arms were around her shoulders in a flash.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" His panicked voice trembled.

"Sorry, I have to remember not to move so fast." She smiled trying to ease his concern.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he repeated, not quite as panicked but still obviously worried.

"Are you kidding? Diamonds and burgers – what more could a girl ask for?"

**Chapter 6 **

**Mac's apartment**

**Following evening.**

Mac was still moving at a snails pace, but at least she was getting around. She needed to remind herself not to make any hasty movements, but she was thrilled to climb into her tub for a good long soak.

Harm had left shortly after dinner. His leave was up, and he had to report to work first thing in the morning. Besides, as uncomfortable as she still was, she really didn't need a babysitter anymore.

Holding her hand in front of her, rolling it gently to catch the light, Mac watched the brilliant reflections bounce off the walls. Her thoughts rapidly ran from the days past events to the possibilities for the future.

**Mac's apartment**

**The night before**

"Do you like it?" Harm had caught Mac looking at the ring once again.

"Very much." Her eyes remained focused on the precious stones as though looking away might allow it all to disappear.

"We're going to have a lot of explaining to do. Any idea how you want to handle it?" Harm had been wondering since dinner how to approach all the practical complications to this new plan of theirs.

"I thought you were the one with all the bright ideas today," she smiled.

"Yeah, well, asking you to marry me may have used up my quota of good ideas for the year," he smiled back.

"I suppose we probably need a few answers of our own before we share news with other people." The smile had slipped away from her face. "Would you rather wait and see if I can get pregnant before we tell anyone?" she asked timidly.

Heaving a deep sigh, "No, I'd like to marry you tomorrow before you change your mind." The look in his eyes told Mac he wasn't exaggerating.

A broad grin swept across her face, the air in her lungs forced out by the swelling of her heart.

"Do you want to start trying now, or wait till after the wedding?" Harm asked carefully.

"If we're going to go ahead and get married, it might be nice to be traditional about something," Mac giggled under her breath. "Except, that poses another problem. Regs don't seem to object terribly to our being engaged, but you know as well as I do, we can't work in the same chain of command if we're married." Mac kept her eyes locked on Harm's.

"Alright, first things first," Harm began confidently. "Tomorrow, I'll start looking at what posts are available for transfer, something that won't take me away from Washington. Once that is settled, we can set a date for the wedding and start working on junior." He took hold of her hand in his.

"I don't remember our agreeing on who was going to do the transferring." Not breaking her gaze, she furrowed her brow.

"We didn't." Harm flashed his most lethal smile, before humbly continuing. "I suppose, if we're getting married, I need to practice on making these choices together, huh?" He squeezed her hand tightly. "It just makes sense, with my record of changing designators and voluntary separation, my career can't get much further. All I need is to do my couple of years and move on."

"My admiral's mast doesn't do anything for my record either," she replied raising an eyebrow.

"Still, you're chief of staff, that means something."

"To whom?" she exclaimed. "Look, maybe we should try a different approach." She paused to make sure he was paying attention. "Let's look and see what's available. Whoever has a viable option available first, that's who will request a transfer. Then as you said, when that's settled, we'll get started on the wedding and a baby. What do you think?"

"No taking any job just to beat me out?" He glared at her pointedly.

"Best fits only," she nodded.

"Deal," he agreed.

As they had done five years ago on the office steps, the deal was sealed with a handshake.

**Mac's bathroom**

**Real time again**

Still playing with the ring in the light, Mac couldn't get over how easily they resolved all the issues. If she'd known all it would have taken to save them years of bickering and pain was a ring, she'd have bought the damn thing for herself ages ago. Of course, she'd had a ring years ago and that hadn't helped. Maybe they had to go through everything to be able to do this now. If she hadn't loved and lost Dalton, Mic, and Clay, maybe she wouldn't have been able to accept Harm so easily now. If they hadn't said so many awful things before, maybe the wonderful things he was saying now would seem more ordinary.

Forcing herself to stop psychoanalyzing everything, Mac turned her mind to what they'd decided and what needed to be done.

For the first time since her first doctor's visit, Mac was actually excited about her future. A future with Harm was something she'd given up on long ago. Even after realizing the other night that he would always be there for her, no matter what, she still hadn't expected more than friendship from him.

Of course, she wasn't all too sure it was more than permanent friendship Harm was offering her, but it sure felt like more than friendship.

Once again, she had to shake her mind free of self-analysis. She needed to make plans. Tomorrow she would get on the computer and start searching her transfer options. They had agreed to ease everyone into the idea of their being together, Mac would leave her ring home during the day. At least for a little while. She still had three more days of medical leave. Her first post op visit was scheduled for Wednesday. The doctor would decide if she could return to work or needed more time. This bought her a few days before she'd have to take the ring off.

In the meantime, Mac would begin making plans for a small simple wedding so everything would be ready to go when they could set a date. How the timing on all this would work out could prove tricky. Much hinged on what postings were available and what Mac's next doctor's appointment revealed. She hoped it wouldn't be long before they could set the date and get started on a family. It was obvious to both of them the time had come to stop hitting the snooze button.

Regardless, the heavy ache that had settled over her heart since Clay died was almost completely gone, overshadowed by the hopes for her future.

**Harm's apartment**

**Same time**

Harm couldn't wipe the shit-eating grin off his face. Mac may not love him as much as he loves her, but she was going to be his wife and he would do everything in his power to make sure she never regretted it.

Whistling about his apartment, getting his uniform ready for tomorrow, Harm reveled in the joy of his new future. He felt a sense of warm delight, a feeling of finally being free. Ironic that making the biggest commitment humanly possible was the thing giving him a greater sense of freedom then he felt in the cockpit at angels 30. He was going to be a husband and a father.

A father, Harm stopped dead in his tracks on his way to the bathroom. It suddenly hit him, he and Mac agreed to stop hitting the snooze button on her biological clock. Even though ideally they preferred to marry first, they weren't going to wait indefinitely for a suitable transfer before trying. Good heavens, he'd barely ever kissed her and now very soon he and she would have to… Oh boy.

Sitting down heavily on the bed, his robe in his hand, Harm took a deep calming, breath. If he was nervous, Mac must be beside herself at the prospect of being so intimate with her best friend.

Taking another deep breath, Harm stood up resolved. Assuming there was at least one good post available for one of them, he very well may have precious few days before the doctor gives the okay for Mac to be able to start trying for this baby. He was going to make damn sure things weren't too awkward for her by the time they were ready to...well try.

Riding on a new sense of determination, Harm turned in for the night ready to begin the next phase of his life.

**Chapter 7**

**Harm's apartment**

**Monday morning**

**0630**

"You look awfully chipper this morning," Mattie commented, taking another slice of toast.

"Is there any reason I shouldn't be?" Harm was very good at defusing questions with another question.

"This has something to do with all those days you just spent with Mac, doesn't it?" She took another bite of toast, not really needing an answer.

"Yes, but not the way you think. Mac and I are working on a new understanding," he smiled smugly.

"Must be some understanding for a grin like that. You're sure you didn't get lucky?" Mattie knew Harm was helping Mac after surgery so it was very unlikely, but she loved teasing him so.

"Mathilda Grace," Harm scolded, putting his coffee down on the counter.

"I know, I know. Did you at least tell her you love her?" Mattie took a sip of her juice.

"No, not yet." Harm shuffled a little in place.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Grown ups, they loved to complicate everything.

"Finish your breakfast." Harm put his cup in the sink effectively terminating the discussion.

**JAG Headquarters**

**Monday**

"How are you feeling today?" Harm whispered into the phone, turning his back to the door.

"Better, now." Mac couldn't contain the grin.

"What would you like me to pick up for dinner?" he asked keeping his voice low.

"I feel like pizza. That okay with you?" Actually, as long as she ate with Harm, she could have cared less what he brought for dinner.

"Pizza works for me. See you after work." He didn't want to hang up. In only a few days he'd gotten used to having her constantly near him, not having her close now was almost physically painful.

"Okay, bye." Mac spoke softly into the phone, surprised by how much she missed him already.

"Bye." Harm dropped the handset into its place.

**Mac's apartment**

**Georgetown**

**Later that evening**

Harm had made every effort to be a little more physically affectionate with Mac. His goal was to slowly increase her physical comfort level to reduce any potential awkwardness when the time came to try and conceive.

He started out kissing her briefly on the lips when he greeted her hello. He sensed Mac tense up immediately but didn't linger long enough for the tension to take hold.

After dinner, he put his hand on the small of her back to guide her into the living room. This was something he did often when they moved about in crowded public places, but never in the privacy of their own homes.

It was his habit to always sit in the chair across from her whenever they were in her living room. This time he sat near her on the sofa, but kept enough distance between them so as not to make her uncomfortable.

A while later, Harm was in the kitchen making tea when Mac came in to check on him.

"You're really moving much better. I'm amazed what a difference there is from yesterday to today." Harm smiled pouring the water into the teacups, truly surprised at how quickly she was moving about.

"I'm a little surprised too. When I got up this morning, I almost forgot I'd ever been sore." Mac leaned against the counter a little.

"Almost. What did you do?" Harm raised one eyebrow at her before reaching for the sugar.

"I jumped up from bed without pushing off with my hands." Looking away, she grabbed one of the spoons from the counter and began stirring her tea.

"Maac. Am I going to have to stay here to keep you from pushing too fast?" Harm sighed, his frustration with her obvious.

"No, I was careful the rest of the day." Mac dropped her eyes to the counter, she wouldn't admit she missed having him dote on her.

Harm picked up his tea and stepped up next to Mac. Putting his arm around her shoulder a moment, he squeezed her gingerly while placing a delicate kiss on the top of her head. "Please be careful," he whispered into her hair, before returning to the living room.

Mac stood still looking at her cup on the counter. She had lost track of how many times Harm had touched her for just a comforting instant that night. Earlier, he stood next to her letting his hand rest on the small of her back while she pulled the pizza slices onto the plates. It was only a brief moment, but she felt the warmth of his touch cover her like a favorite old blanket. Later, when she went to get up to make them some tea, instead of just telling her to stay still and let him make it, Harm reached over and brushed the side of her face with the back of his hand. Softly he whispered, "let me," before dropping his hand to her lap and patting her knee. Now he had once again, gently caressed her heart before leaving the kitchen. Granted, he technically squeezed her shoulder, but the loving gesture of concern swelled her heart just the same as if he'd reached inside and inflated it like a balloon.

"What time is your appointment Wednesday?" Harm called to her making himself comfortable on the sofa. "Mac, do you need something?" Harm frowned with concern when he realized she wasn't right behind him.

"No, sorry." She picked up her cup and turned around. "I was just lost in thought." Mac sat next to him on the sofa, a little closer than she had before.

"So what time is your appointment?" A wave of excitement rolled over Harm as she sat down next to him, his plan to make her more comfortable seemed to be working already.

"Not till three o'clock." Mac took a sip of her tea.

"Good, I'll pick you up at two, unless you want me to come early and we can have lunch?" Harm let his hand drop on her knee again.

"I don't want you to get further behind on my account." Mac had to make a conscious effort not to look down at his hand.

"Let's plan for lunch. I'm sure the admiral will let me have the afternoon." Harm moved his hand, he didn't want to push too hard.

**Bethesda Hospital**

**Wednesday afternoon**

**1445**

Pulling the Lexus into the parking lot, Harm walked around to open Mac's door. He extended his hand to help her out, then placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

Dinner Tuesday night had gone much like Monday. Harm appeared at Mac's door bearing chinese food and a single red rose. Once again, he barely kissed Mac hello or goodbye, but he'd made every effort to make slight physical contact more frequently during the evening. To his surprise, much of it came so naturally, he hadn't even noticed he was doing it. A few times he had to make himself let go of her hand that he didn't remember taking hold of.

Even though Harm was in uniform, Mac wasn't, so he felt perfectly at ease walking into the hospital with his hand around her waist. It started out with his hand at the small of her back after she climbed out of the car, but much like other recent gestures, he was surprised to notice instead of letting go, he'd slipped his hand more firmly around her. He'd considered removing it once they had reached the building but Mac didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable so he opted to leave his hand where it was.

When they reached the elevators, Harm slipped his hand away, using it to guide her into the doors.

Watching the numbers above the door climb, Mac took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders.

"Harm," she said softly, clearing her throat.

"Yeah." Harm noticed her increased stiffness as they got closer to their destination.

"Do you want to…to come with me, inside I mean?" Mac stared at the numbers above the door, too nervous to look at Harm.

"I, I don't know. Do you want me to?" Honestly, Harm hadn't really thought that far ahead.

"I think so." She closed her eyes, her head still raised. "Yes, if it's okay with you, I think I'd like my best friend inside with me." She let out a small sigh and turned to look at Harm.

Smiling, he reached for her hand and nodded just as the doors opened.

**Chapter 8**

**Doctor's office**

**Bethesda Hospital**

They had been waiting around twenty minutes when a nurse standing at the door with a clipboard in hand called Mac's name.

Before Mac could stand up, Harm squeezed her hand tightly. "Sure you want me?"

Smiling, "Sure." Mac nodded biting her lower lip.

Harm wasn't convinced Mac was all that sure, but as long as she had a death grip on his hand, he would most likely follow her anywhere.

"How are you feeling today, Colonel?" The young nurse asked, opening the door to the exam room.

"Better, thank you."

"Good, if you'll change into one of the gowns from the shelf, I'll be back in a minute to take a few readings and then the Dr will come and see you." The nurse smiled briefly at Mac and Harm then closed the door behind her.

Looking around the small room, Harm realized immediately there was no place for Mac to change in private. Flushing instantly with an overwhelming rush of modesty, Harm turned his back to Mac.

"Uh, unless you need my help, I'll just…wait here till, you're uh, ready," Harm stumbled.

"K." Was the only sound Mac could squeak out. As quickly as she could, Mac let her dress slip to the floor. Pausing, she couldn't remember if the nurse had told her to remove her underwear or not.

"Harrrm," she said hesitantly, "do you remember if she said whether or not I should remove my…underthings?" Mac asked, slouching her shoulders in frustration.

"I don't think she said anything like that." Harm turned his head to speak over his shoulder, careful not to be able to see her in his peripheral vision.

"Thanks." She decided to leave it all on.

"You can turn around now." Mac said as she moved around the exam table. "Would you mind helping me up here." She extended her hand to Harm.

"Sure," he managed to spit out despite the feel of cotton in his mouth.

Once she was seated on the table, Mac had resumed her death grip on Harm's hand. He knew of able-bodied sailors who couldn't do what she was doing. He hoped his hand survived the exam.

Knocking lightly before entering, the nurse came in to take Mac's temperature and blood pressure.

"Well, everything looks good, Colonel. The doctor is finishing up with another patient and should be here in a few minutes." Turning to Harm, "If you want to sit over there you can," she pointed to a small desk chair near the sink, "or you can stand behind her once the doctor comes in. Whichever you prefer." Nodding, she picked up her clipboard and left the two of them alone.

Lost in a heavy awkwardness, they hadn't noticed the doctor knock before coming in.

"Hello, Colonel." She smiled at Mac and turned to Harm waiting for an introduction.

"This is my partner, Commander Rabb," Mac said, her brow wrinkling slightly when she realized maybe she should have said fiancé.

"Pleasure, Commander." Turning back to Mac. "Let's see what we've got here."

Helping Mac lay back, the doctor loosened Mac's robe, and began pressing lightly at her abdomen. Harm was immediately thankful she hadn't removed any undergarments. The open robe gave Harm a bird's eye view of what a beautiful figure Mac had.

"Any vaginal bleeding?" The doctor asked, as she tapped around further.

"Just a little, not as much as after surgery." Mac replied between winces, oblivious to Harm's presence.

Vaginal bleeding? Obviously Mac had been in pain and discomfort, but the thought of vaginal bleeding filled him with a more vivid, almost horrifying sense of impending pain.

When the doctor tugged at Mac's panties poking away so close to Mac's pubic area, Harm took a deep breath not knowing where to look.

"The bruises are looking good, nice color," the doctor added, nodding at Mac.

Nice color, what kind of doctor was this woman? He hadn't really thought that she might have bruising. Just what had she really gone through, and what would she be put through now? The fear of what trying to conceive a child might do to Mac caused all the color to drain from Harm's face.

"The incisions are looking well too, Colonel. When everything is healed, I doubt you'll even be able to find the scars." The doctor continued oblivious to Harm's increasing pallor.

Patting Mac gently on the tummy, "Everything seems to be healing fine. I want to do a quick sonogram and see how everything looks on the inside, and we'll be done." The Doctor straightened out and removed her gloves.

"We have a few questions?" Mac asked softly.

"You've decided to try?" The doctor knew this was coming when she saw Harm in the room. Even if he hadn't come, the ring was a dead giveaway.

"Yes, and I need to know what to do now."

Mac didn't notice the look Harm gave her. He knew what she meant to ask, but he was honestly shocked at the way it came out, as if she didn't know where babies came from.

The doctor bit back a smile, amused at the expression on Harm's face. "I mentioned last time that I prefer to allow nature some time to take hold before putting my patients on fertility medication. I know you're odds are not as high with one ovary, but they're not impossible." She paused to study the two faces. Harm had an amazing similarity to a deer caught in headlights. It was the first time she could recall seeing a person who actually suited the old cliché.

"You'll have to pay strict attention to your cycle so you know when you're ovulating. You'll have to start taking your temperature in the mornings. When your temperature goes up, you'll know you're ovulating. There are some kits for sale over the counter, but I find that an ordinary thermometer works just as well. The thing to keep in mind is you have a limited window of fertility every month so do not let yourselves get discouraged if this doesn't happen right away. The average time to conceive a child is one year. For every young woman with two ovaries who conceives in one month, there is a healthy young woman with two ovaries who needs two years. I'm not recommending you wait two years to conceive, I'm just saying don't put too much pressure on yourselves, stress can work against you." She paused to make sure she'd made herself clear.

"There are a few other basic rules, no hot baths, Colonel." Turning to Harm. "You should wear boxers not briefs. You'll find pamphlets with more details in the information package the nurse has prepared for you. Read it all over carefully and if you have any questions, just give me a call."

Waiting a moment to let all the information sink in, "Very well, Mary will show you to the sonogram room and I will see you in six weeks." The doctor turned to leave.

"Excuse me," Harm asked before she could leave. "When would it be okay to start… trying?"

"As soon as the Colonel feels up to physical activity." The doctor smiled and patted Mac once again.

"Anything else?" she asked.

Harm and Mac shook their heads.

Harm thought he was going to flip when it came time for the sonogram. He'd never had any reason to give any thought to what was involved in feminine health care. It was bad enough that he didn't know where to look when Mac was told to remove her panties, but he had to draw upon years of nerves of steel as a fighter pilot not to gasp when he saw the rod they used for the sonogram. Although Harm would have thought the entire experience would have to be one of massive discomfort if not torture, he could tell every time it affected Mac by the strength of her grip. The nurse maneuvered the contraption within Mac the way Harm handled the control stick of an airplane, her eyes glued to the screen before her as Harm's would be to his instrument panels. She chattered away unaware of any discomfort she might be causing Mac or Harm. It wasn't until she started babbling about how they say the best time to conceive is right after laparoscopic surgery that Harm paid any attention to what she was jabbering about.

Once they were told everything looked as good inside as the out, and that Mac could return to work on Monday, Harm couldn't get Mac out of there fast enough.

**Chapter 9 **

**Bethesda Hospital**

**1640**

Harm couldn't help but notice Mac wasn't moving as stealthily as she had been prior to her exam.

"You okay?" he asked stepping out of the elevator.

"Yeah," Mac tried to straighten her shoulders.

"Why don't you wait for me here in the lobby while I go get the car?" Harm had slowed his pace considerably to match hers.

"No, exercise is good for me."

"Maac."

"I want to walk Harm." Mac replied in her no nonsense marine tone.

Once Mac was somewhat comfortable in the car, "How are you?" she asked.

"Me! I'm not the one who was poked and prodded like cattle."

"Neither was ,." Mac chuckled.

Surprised by her response, Harm was at least glad to see a genuine smile.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if I wasn't still a little sore from surgery." Mac tried to reassure him.

"I don't know, it seemed so...invasive." Harm shrugged his shoulders.

"It's probably no worse than having a checkup for your prostate." Mac shrugged back.

"I suppose." Harm wasn't convinced, but he didn't think this was a good time to discuss the pros and cons of gynecology.

**Harm's apartment**

**Short time later**

"You're sure you don't want to just go home and lay down?" Harm asked again.

"Yes, you've missed enough dinners with Mattie, I can lay down on your bed as easily as my own if I need to. Honestly, it's not that bad." Mac made herself comfortable on Harm's sofa.

"You want me to make you some tea, while I fix dinner." Harm went into his bedroom and grabbed a pillow and blanket off his bed.

"No thanks, maybe later," she called back assuming he'd gone to his room to change out of his uniform.

"Here, at least lets make you more comfortable." Leaning over, Harm propped the pillow behind Mac. Then kissed her sweetly on the forehead before setting the blanket down beside her.

"Thanks," Mac smiled, her eyes glowing in appreciation.

Harm went back to his room to change, coming out in a pair of jeans and lightweight shirt, he paused by the living room.

"You okay?" he asked before heading to the kitchen

"Fine. How many times today are you going to ask me that?" she smiled back, exasperation evident in her tone.

"What about a drink, sure you don't want something to drink?" Harm sighed, moving about from the fridge to the counter and stove.

"Maybe some juice if you've got it."

"Apple or Orange?"

"Apple. What time does Mattie get home?"

"She's probably home already, she usually pops in when her stomach starts to growl. She'd make a good Marine." Harm brought her the drink, a broad smile on his face, and promptly returned to his duties by the stove.

"It takes more than a good appetite to make a good Marine and you know it." Mac rolled her eyes at him.

"Maybe," Harm teased.

"Harm, what do you think about what the nurse said?" Mac was so nervous her voice was barely audible.

"You mean about being more successful close after a laparoscopy?"

Mac nodded her head.

"It sounded almost like an observation more than a medical fact." Butterflies were starting to swim in his stomach thinking about where this conversation was headed. He knew they'd have to get there, but he was hoping for a little more time, for them to at least be able to talk without that look of fear in her eyes.

Letting her gaze drop, "I did a little looking around for new postings." She looked back up at Harm.

"So did I," Harm nodded.

"Yesterday there wasn't anything that seemed to really suit either of us- at least nothing that wouldn't be a dead end lateral move."

Harm nodded again. He'd noticed the same thing. Knowing that time was important, he'd actually put out a few feelers with some old friends about the private sector.

"This morning I noticed a new posting. There's an opening for a senior legal liaison at homeland security. There wasn't very much info, but it looks promising."

"It sounds better than working for the company," Harm snorted.

"I was thinking of me." Mac tilted her head placing herself in a defensive posture.

"You, Mac I thought we discussed this already. You've got a future at JAG."

"Harm, we discussed best fit first. If this is a good fit, and with my language skills it probably fits me better than you, I should be the one to go. Besides, my career may not be so important if we have children." Mac set her drink down and shifted uncomfortably.

Studying her carefully, a myriad of thoughts scrambled through Harm's mind. The investigator in him had kicked in without his noticing. Lowering the flame under the pasta, Harm went over to sit by Mac.

"Mac, do you honestly think this is the best fit that would make you happy, or did the nurse's comment make you feel you're running out of time and your biological clock is going to blow up in your face if we don't get started soon?"

"I do think this might have potential, especially if it's nine to five with no travel, but yeah the nurse got me thinking again. What if she's right? What if now is my best chance and we put it off until we're secure in separate commands and then nothing happens? I can't..." Her voice was trembling.

"Mac, if it'll make you feel better to start now, we can start now. I know we said we'd wait till we're married, but I don't want you stuck in a miserable job just to hurry things along." Harm had begun gently making small swirling motions on Mac's shoulder in an attempt to calm her. Damn why did this all have to be so rushed.

"I didn't mean now, now... I mean…I couldn't ...now... Not the way I'd like to anyhow..." Mac had mistaken his small gesture as an affectionate advance.

Struck by what she was saying. Harm suddenly recognized the implications and stupidity of his choice of words. He quickly interrupted her.

"I didn't mean now, today, either, Mac. I'm sorry." Harm didn't know where to look, when was he going to stop saying the wrong things to her. Realizing that his hand on her shoulder probably wasn't helping any, he stopped his motions and was about to pull away when he felt Mac's hand drop softly on his.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have realized. Forgive me?" She squeezed his hand and leaned her cheek into it.

"Thank you, there's nothing to forgive, I'll try and keep my feet out of my mouth in the future." He kissed her forehead. "What do you say we finish this conversation after dinner. The water has probably boiled away and I strongly suspect a hungry teenager is going to be bounding through those doors any minute." Harm squeezed her shoulder lightly hoping she understood he wasn't running away or tabling the discussion indefinitely.

Nodding her head, "You're right, Mattie isn't the only one who's hungry." She smiled broadly letting him know she understood, and it was all right.

Not long after their conversation, Mattie had indeed come through the front door ready for dinner, along with Jennifer.

They all chatted amicably, mostly about Mattie, school and how Susan and her mom were doing.

Jen asked Mac once how she was feeling but sensed it wasn't a subject they really wanted brought up. She also had a pretty good idea that the Commander and Colonel needed some time to themselves, so she quickly scurried off after dinner and practically dragged Mattie with her.

Leaving the dishes for later, Harm went over to sit next to Mac.

"So, you want to go ahead and start trying regardless of our jobs?" Harm got right to the point.

"I think so," Mac answered, tightening her lips.

"You think?" Harm curled an eyebrow. "Okay, the first thing I want to make perfectly clear is what ever you want to do, you have my support one hundred percent." He leaned back a bit so as not to crowd her.

"Ideally, we'd like to be married before you get pregnant, which means one of us would have to find another position. I don't care if I have to leave JAG, all I want is to make you my wife as soon as possible." He placed a finger on her lips before she could object to his comment about leaving JAG.

"Now that we've seen the doctor, you're afraid to wait." This time he waited for Mac to nod before continuing. "Obviously, each of us feels strongly about allowing the other to leave JAG for anything other than the perfect job." He squeezed Mac's hand reassuring her.

"If I went ahead and resigned, would you still marry me?" Harm was almost afraid to look in her eyes.

Swallowing hard. "You've done that for me once, please don't ask me to live with that again." Mac put her free hand on Harm's forearm.

"Then, the way I see it, we've only got one way to proceed. Whenever you feel up to it, we should start working on a baby." He took a deep breath. "We'll just take the rest of it, one day at a time." He reached over and took her hand, his one finger swirling around the large diamond. "Is that what you'd like?"

Mac wanted to melt with the soft caress in his voice. "I think so."

"Then let's call it a plan for now." Harm would have preferred if she had sounded more sure.

**Chapter 10**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Harm's office**

**Next morning**

Harm was scrolling through military openings in the DC area when his phone rang.

"Commander Rabb... Ed, how are you?"

"Not bad Harm, and yourself?"

"No complaints." Harm smiled, he thought he might start to hear from a few people but he hadn't expected it to start so soon.

"I hear you're getting tired of working for the Navy?" The deep voice probed from the other end.

"Anything is possible." He grinned to himself.

"Sounds like you haven't changed much, but if this is for real, I'd like to talk." The tone of his voice more serious now.

"Ed, I may be looking around, but I'm not really the right material for your high dollar firm." Harm was flattered. He was willing to consider the private sector, but not to sell his soul.

"Give me a chance, let's talk," Ed persisted. "Lunch, tomorrow, say one o'clock, the Drexel Club."

Harm could just imagine the look on the sea of Armani suits when he walked through the door in his summer whites. "See you at one."

**Mac's apartment**

**Georgetown**

**Same time.**

Fortunately for Mac, she was feeling much better after yesterday's check up. Moving around was so much easier she was actually tempted to go into work. It was only the thought of Harmon Rabb throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her out of her office like a sack of potatoes that prevented her from trying.

For the better part of the morning Mac had been scanning and searching for more information on the position in homeland security. Much to her surprise, she finally discovered the contact person for the post was Lt. Commander Tracy Manetti. Summoning up her courage, Mac picked up the phone.

Tapping her fingers nervously, Mac listened to the ringing of Manetti's extension.

"Lt. Commander Manetti."

"Commander, this is Colonel MacKenzie." Mac's voice came across with a confidence she didn't have at the moment.

"Why Colonel, to what do I owe such a pleasant surprise?" she inquired in her slight southern drawl.

"Well, I'm trying to get some inside info on the legal liaison position for HLS."

"Don't tell me you're thinking about leaving JAG, Colonel?" Her curiosity was piqued. Tracy could use a keen legal mind like that of the Colonel.

"The thought has crossed my mind."

"Well, by all means Colonel, do you have some free time? I'd love to discuss this with you," Tracy suggested.

"I've recently had surgery so my schedule is fairly open." Before Mac could finish her thought, Tracy had interrupted.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Colonel. Nothing serious I hope?" Her southern accent was just dripping with concern. Had anybody else been on the other end of the phone Mac would have seriously doubted their sincerity.

"No, not at all. Does lunch tomorrow work for you?" Mac continued.

"That will be perfect, Colonel. Shall me meet at Benzingers at 12:30?"

"Benzingers' at 12:30. See you then." After a few short good byes, Mac hung up the phone. Just maybe all of this could work out.

**Mac's apartment**

**Georgetown**

**Later that evening**

Each of them had been rather quiet through dinner. Mattie had plans after school with a friend so Harm went over to Mac's. Neither one realized they were each trying to summon the courage to bring up transferring out of JAG and their scheduled luncheons the next day.

Finally settled in the living room with a cup of tea and the remote control in search of a good movie, Harm turned to Mac.

"I got an interesting call today. Do you ever remember my mentioning a Lt. Ed Polo to you?"

"Not off the top of my head." Mac took a sip of her tea and scooted further back into the sofa.

"He worked here at headquarters when Kate and Meg were still here, he transferred out with Kate. I heard he'd left a few years later and went to work for Briggs, Stratton and Bailey."

"Wooh. Not bad, he must have been pretty good." Mac practically whistled.

"Actually he was, anyhow, he heard I might be looking for a change and he gave me a call earlier today. We're meeting for lunch tomorrow at the Drexel Club." Harm took a sip of his tea, his eyes still locked on Mac's face.

"Oh, Harm. You know you'd never be happy with a firm like that. I mean, sure there'd be lots of money, but …" before she could get herself all worked up, Harm cut her off.

"That's exactly what I told him. I know I wouldn't be happy as a high dollar paper pusher." Harm patted her leg to reassure her.

"Then why are you meeting for lunch?"

"He asked me to give him a chance and the Drexel Club has excellent salmon." Harm tried a little levity. Mac only rolled her eyes.

"Well, it may not matter much anyhow. I've got a lunch appointment tomorrow too with Tracy Manetti," Mac commented casually, picking up her teacup again.

"Tracy? That's out of the blue. I didn't realize you were that friendly with her?" Harm turned his head and wrinkled his brow.

"We're not. She's the pointman for the new spot at HLS." Mac took another sip of her tea even though it was cold now. She needed the calming distraction. She wasn't too sure how Harm was going to react.

"How did Tracy wind up there?"

"I didn't ask. All I know is they've got a new spot opening up in about three months when Captain Jorgan retires. He pretty much spearheaded the liaison program but his health is declining and his wife wants him out now." Mac was feeling a little more relaxed at Harm's lack of an emotional response.

"Did she tell you anything about the job itself?" Harm hadn't discounted the position for himself yet.

"No, but from what I could tell, it appears to be a strictly DC based assignment. It didn't look like there was much travel, if any. It also seems to be mostly an advisory type position." Mac tried not to look disappointed at the lack of opportunity in the courtroom.

"I don't know, Mac. You weren't very happy pushing papers in the private sector. I'm not sure you'd be any happier pushing paper for Uncle Sam." Harm wasn't very sure he'd like being a paper pusher either, for Ed or Uncle Sam.

Reaching over, he pulled Mac up against him and gathered her into a heartfelt hug. Kissing her gently on the head, he heaved a small sigh.

"I suppose it won't hurt to hear everyone out." He kissed the top of her head again, his hand mindlessly rubbing Mac's arm, his thoughts on what the hell was he going to do.

"Who knows, maybe one of these will turn out to be more interesting than we expect." Mac lifted her head from Harm's chest and gave him a small smile. He seemed to be holding her more often and she liked it just fine.

She looked so sweet looking up at him like that. He didn't know what had come over him, his head leaned forward, his hand moved around to support the back of her head as his lips pressed lovingly against hers.

Before good sense could take hold and urge him to back away, Mac raised her arm around his neck pulling him closer. Her lips parted, her tongue tasting and teasing his tender lips. Eagerly, Harm responded in kind. Their tongues, caressing and exploring previously denied territory. The emotions and desires that had been buried for nine years were soaring to the surface with the force of a tidal wave. Mac's weight, now heavy in his arms, fell back on the sofa. Harm's body, pressed tightly against hers, followed her, never breaking the bond of the glorious kiss.

Lying flat on the sofa, Mac moved her arms to explore the contours of the strong man practically sprawled on top of her. Her body was tingling from head to toe at the taste of Harmon Rabb until she made the mistake of shifting her weight. Moving her hips slightly, a sharp pain shot across her sore abdomen causing her to break the kiss with a wince.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Harm immediately pulled back into a sitting position, his hands gently passing over Mac's arms and abdomen as if checking for something broken.

"No, I'm sorry. I forgot I can't use my stomach muscles to move yet." Mac had closed her eyes while the pain subsided.

"I'm so sorry, Mac, I shouldn't have kissed you like that, I…I'm sorry…"

"I'm not." She opened her eyes. The pain gone, she looked straight into Harm's beautiful green eyes. "We have to start somewhere."


	2. Chapters 11 thru 20

**Chapter 11**

**Mac's apartment**

**Same time**

"Still, I should have been more careful. I'm sorry, Mac." Harm couldn't find enough words to express how mortified he was.

Grabbing his hand to help her sit up, Mac took a deep cleansing breath. "I guess we've been so preoccupied with postings we've probably neglected talking about a few other basics."

Harm shifted in his seat, instantly uncomfortable. "Maybe."

"According to the pamphlets the doctor gave us, from what I can tell, I'll probably be ovulating sometime in the middle of next week. I should be fine by then." Suddenly bashful, Mac glanced down at her knees. "Physically, I mean."

Developing a similar interest in her knees, Harm's eyes dropped as well. "You sure?"

"About the timing, or being ready?" Mac found the courage to look at him.

"I don't want to hurt you Mac. You scared the hell out of me just now. I'd rather break my own arm than have you wincing underneath me again." He reached out and took hold of both her hands in his. He had dreamed of being able to make love to Mac. The last thing he wanted was for her to painfully submit to him just to conceive a child. Definitely, the last thing.

The sides of her mouth slowly curling up, a slight blush rose to her cheeks. "It felt pretty good there for a while."

Harm couldn't hide the smile that erupted at her confession. He'd thought so too.

"Promise me, if you feel any discomfort at all by the time next week rolls around, you'll tell me before we try anything." He squeezed her hand, "Please."

"Promise." She nodded, leaning over to kiss him softly. " I promise."

Snuggling up close to each other, they resumed their original intention for the evening, searching out something to watch on TV.

**Drexel Club**

**Washington DC**

**Next Day **

**1300 hours**

"Right this way, sir." The Maitre D said to Harm the moment he approached the doorway. "Mr. Polo has been waiting for you."

Following him across the large paneled room, Harm spotted Ed at a quiet table in the back corner.

"You made it," Ed said extending his hand to Harm and slapping him on the back with the other.

"The Navy did teach me a thing or two." Harm smiled broadly, not holding back any of the Rabb charm.

"I've ordered us a couple of drinks, you do still drink bourbon?"

"I'm impressed, time hasn't affected your memory any," Harm replied, raising his glass.

The two men made small talk while they looked over the menus and placed their orders. Having finished their appetizers and salads, the conversation turned to the main event.

"I've kept up with a lot of your exploits. You've handled some of the most high profile cases the Navy has. Military tribunal," whistling quietly, "that was quite a feather in your cap, a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Harm hadn't really given it much thought. That probably will look good on his resume.

"You've also got a reputation for sticking your neck on the line for children. Years ago, Luke Pendry's boy, you had a hand in that. There was also that little girl whose sister was murdered. You took the killer down yourself if I remember correctly. I understand now, you've got a teenage ward whose mom died and whose dad's an alcoholic." Ed took a breath and a bite of his lunch.

"I'm pretty familiar with my life history, what are you getting at." Harm set his fork down and took a sip of water.

"You're the superman we're looking for." Ed took a sip of his water getting ready for his next speech as though he were preparing for a closing argument in court.

"Ed, I'd make a lousy legal babysitter for wealthy CEO's and cranky rich widows." Harm was beginning to wonder if the grilled salmon was going to be worth the forthcoming dispute.

"I'm not asking you to hold hands with our clients. We've got a new deal. Do you remember Maggie Stevens?"

"From Echo Oil?"

"One and the same. She passed away about three weeks ago."

"I remember reading about it. What does that have to do with me." Harm might not be interested but he was definitely curious.

"Her only son died a couple of years ago in a car accident. Her granddaughter was with him. He was high on cocaine, and Lord knows what else when he tore out of their house. Two years earlier the girl's mother had tried to sue for custody claiming that sonny boy was an abusive husband and an unfit father. Well, whether or not she was right, there was no way she was going to win against mama's money. Much to Maggie's chagrin, daughter in law was right and it cost her the life of her only granddaughter."

"It's a tragedy, but get to the point," Harm urged.

"The old lady was one of our clients. She left her entire estate, all 600 million of it to a new foundation. Stevens' Legal Choice Fund." He paused to see if he still had Harm's interest.

"The entire fund is to be used to provide legal services to the underdog, whether it's a simple deadbeat dad who won't pay child support, or a non custodial parent who has just absconded to Abu Dabi with their child. Anything that could be considered pro family. There will be an entire staff of investigators as well as the attorneys. There's a one million dollar budget for start up alone." He could tell Rabb still wasn't getting the point.

"Harm with your skills in the courtroom as well as investigation. You're the perfect man to head the entire operation."

Harm's eyes flickered momentarily as he tried to hide his surprise from his onetime coworker.

"I don't have any background in family law. I'm a naval lawyer for heaven's sake," Harm responded rather tersely.

"Harm, the job pays in the high six figures. It's one of the requirements. The old lady wanted only the best and she didn't want some sharp dedicated lawyer leaving because he couldn't afford to send his kids to college. The job description was written for you. You'd be in charge of everything. Hell, Harm, you're a Navy Commander, you know how to handle people under you, you know how to train up a good lawyer. You can spot shoddy work from your attorneys or your investigators in a heartbeat, and more importantly, you care."

Harm was dumfounded. He'd occasionally considered if he went into the private sector it would be in some similar capacity, but the pay was rarely rewarding when you worked for a cause. Of course, he was used to military pay, better than some, but not in the league they were talking about now.

"I told you to give me a chance. Harm, I'm telling you, this has you written all over it. With your navy credentials, and the Stevens' money, the integrity of the foundation would never be in doubt." Hesitating briefly. "There is one little thing. There are a few distant relatives contesting the will, it's still in probate but it's rock solid. We knew there'd be a fight and we made sure there were no holes in the will. Still, it's going to take some time until everything can run its course and the funds can be dispersed. The old Echo Oil building in Falls Church has started renovation. The legal offices will use one floor and the remaining floors of office space will be leased to fund operations. Eventually, we expect to grow large enough to fill the entire building."

"The offices will be in Falls Church?" Harm wasn't seriously considering this until he heard that. He and Mac could still be close enough to share lunch or even car pool.

"Not far from your headquarters," Ed answered, breathing easier seeing his first sign that Harm was possibly interested. The minute he heard Rabb was looking, he knew he was a Godsend.

"When do you need an answer by?"

"Officially, it will be at least 90 days before we can start the ball rolling and announce the search for personnel. It will probably be two or three years before the fund is totally free and clear. You can take the full 90 days, but I'd like to know if you're in sooner. If time or money is an issue, I'm authorized to offer a $100,000 bonus any time you say yes."

"I'll need some time to think about it." Skipping dessert, Harm set his napkin on the table and pushed his chair back. "It's late and I need to get back to the office. I'll call you." Offering his hand to Ed, "It was nice seeing you again, we'll have to do it again some time with Ellen." Harm smiled at Ed who agreed whole heartedly, then walked away.

If Ed had any doubts that Harmon Rabb was the lawyer for the job, they were gone now. Any man who could calmly walk away from a $100,000 signing bonus had the conviction to his principles that this job would require.

**Chapter 12**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Harm's office**

**1455 hours**

Harm barely had time to drop his cover in his office when Coates was standing at his door.

"The Admiral wants to see you ASAP, sir." she announced, her back rigid. That was never a good sign.

"Tell the Admiral I'll be right there." Grabbing his phone, Harm dialed Mac's cell only to get her voice mail. Wondering how her lunch was progressing, Harm took a deep breath and headed to the admiral's office.

"Commander Rabb reporting as ordered, ma'am." Harm stood at attention.

Putting her pen down, Admiral Chaidez stood up and walked around to stand in front of Harm. She was a petite woman, no more than 5'5" in her heels. Harm towered over her, yet her presence was still formidable.

"At ease," she ordered, raising her chin and boring a hole through him with her gaze. "I understand you are not happy with us." She'd been in command only two weeks and already she was having trouble with the prize bull.

"No, ma'am."

"Have a seat, Commander." The Admiral waved her arm at the chair and leaned back against her desk.

"I've heard rumors that you've put out feelers in the private sector for a position. I've also been informed that one of the most prestigious firms in DC has just taken you to lunch. Care to explain." She may be half the size of Admiral Chegwidden, but this woman could intimidate a Mongolian warrior.

"Ed Polo and I served together here at headquarters, ma'am. I haven't seen him since he left the service eight years ago. He called yesterday." Harm hadn't been prepared for her to find out so soon.

"Glad you found time to get reacquainted. Now tell me, why do you want to leave JAG?" She wasn't about to beat around the bush.

"It's personal ma'am. And not conclusive yet."

"Yet? You just got back in, Commander! You walk away now, there will be no turning back." If he stayed around, she would definitely have gray hair long before she was of retirement age.

"Understood, ma'am." Harm felt as though he'd been caught sneaking in after curfew by his mother.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the Colonel's inquiries into the new post with Homeland Security?" She was beginning to think there was no way to avoid the gray.

Harm was flabbergasted twice in one day. Now what was he supposed to say?

"Yes, ma'am." Maybe he could get away with only yes and no answers.

"Commander, am I going to have to drag this out of you?"

"No, ma'am, but I'm not in a position to speak for the Colonel, ma'am." He was stalling.

"Fine, then speak for yourself." She was praying this had nothing to do with her taking over command.

Accepting there was no other way out, "I've asked the Colonel to marry me, ma'am. We'd like to get married sooner than later but obviously, only one of us can stay at JAG. We're… investigating our options."

"Did it ever occur to you that perhaps you should inform your CO?" Her blood was beginning to boil. There was a reason for a chain of command and something such as this should have been brought to her attention immediately.

"How long have the two of you been involved?" she asked sternly.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" How was he supposed to answer that one?

"AJ, said nothing about the two of you being together, how long have you been involved? The question is very clear Commander."

"We've been partners and friends for nine years ma'am. We, haven't exactly been… involved."

"Excuse me!" It was her turn to be at a loss for words.

"We haven't ever actually dated, ma'am. The Colonel and I have never been involved in anything other than a platonic relationship. Personal circumstances have recently forced us to reevaluate our friendship, and we both felt marriage was best for us." Harm hoped Mac wasn't going to kill him.

This whole thing shouldn't have been such a surprise to her. AJ warned her that they had strong feelings for each other and they were bound to either blow up or figure it out. She just wished they'd waited a little longer to figure it out.

"I see." She said letting out a loud sigh and pausing, for what to Harm seemed like an eternity, before she spoke again.

"Let me see what 'options' I can come up with. The Colonel is returning to work Monday morning, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, both of you report to me first thing Monday morning. Dismissed." She stood up and walked around to her desk without giving Harm a second glance.

"Aye aye, ma'am." Harm turned on his heals and headed to his office as fast as he could, praying Mac would answer her phone.

**Mac's apartment**

**Georgetown**

**1530**

Mac had just put the key in the door when she heard the phone ringing. Quickly turning the key and shoving the door open, Mac ran to answer the phone.

"MacKenzie," Mac panted, out of breath.

"Is this going to be one of 'those' phone calls, Colonel?" Harm inquired with a gleam in his eye and want in his voice.

"I was at the door when I heard the phone ring. How'd it go?" She responded like a parent exasperated with their two-year old. Flattered, but exasperated none the less.

"Better than I thought. I've got a lot to think about and too much to tell you over the phone." Harm looked at his watch wondering if he could secure early after an almost two hour lunch. "I also had a talk with the Admiral. She knows about us." Harm held his breath waiting for Mac's reaction.

"How'd she find out?"

"She heard about my luncheon with Ed and your inquiries with Homeland, I had no choice but to fill in the blanks. Well, some of them anyway." Harm looked at his watch again.

"I see." She wasn't sure what to think, or how much Harm might tell the Admiral.

"You sound like the Admiral now. Look Mac, I want to find out how things went with Tracy and I want to tell you all about Ed and the Admiral. Let me get some of these files off my desk and I'll secure early. Shall I pick up some pizza or something?"

"No, I stopped at the store and picked up a few things. I thought I'd make spinach lasagna."

"Mac, you shouldn't be straining yourself." Harm couldn't help frowning.

"I wouldn't call baking a lasagna strenuous Harm. I'm not made of glass. I won't break. Promise."

"Just don't over do it. I'll see you in a little over an hour." The thought of seeing her brought the brightest smile to his face. Mac could hear it over the phone.

Hanging up the receiver. She wasn't sure if she should be angry at Harm for being so overprotective or if she should get down and kiss his feet for caring. Mac walked over and closed her front door.

Her lunch with Tracy had been more fun then she expected. Tracy was a very friendly and charming woman. It was a shame they hadn't had more opportunity to work together during Tracy's time at headquarters. The new job on the other hand seemed pretty routine. Most likely it was a straight Monday through Friday, nine to five. That was a big plus, especially with a child and daycare. In reality the job and the people would most likely be interesting enough, the problem was she didn't know if she could give up litigating. She loved being in the courtroom, and her only shot at going to court in this new position would be if some bozo decided to sue the government because their nail clippers were confiscated at the airport. Even if terrorist threats were apprehended through the new measures implemented by homeland security, as liaison, she wouldn't be the one prosecuting.

She definitely had plenty of food for thought. Now all she needed was to get the lasagna cooking and she'd be all set.

**Chapter 13 **

**Mac's apartment**

**Georgetown**

**Later that night **

Mac had just lowered the temperature on the oven to keep dinner warm when she heard Harm knock. Anxiously, she dropped the oven mitts on the counter and practically sprinted to the door. Had she not been in such a hurry to hear what Harm had to report she might have taken the time to marvel at how much better she felt with each passing day.

"Hi, beautiful," Harm purred as he leaned in to kiss her hello, handing her a small bouquet of flowers he'd picked up from a street peddler. Normally, he never encouraged such things, but they were so colorful and he enjoyed the idea of surprising Mac.

"Thank you." She smiled demurely.

Dropping all his gear on a chair, Harm closed his eyes, sniffing the room. "Smells wonderful," he sighed.

"Good, grab a seat, I'll get it out of the oven and you can start filling me in on what happened today. Start with the Admiral." She pointed for him to sit at the table and immediately turned towards the kitchen to start serving dinner.

"Need some help?" Harm asked knowing full well that she was going to say no.

"No. Start talking." She really wanted to know what happened.

Serving himself some of the lasagna, Harm began recounting the events in the admiral's office. Every so often, Mac's eyes would fly open, or her jaw would drop, but she managed to refrain from interrupting.

"What do you think the Admiral is going to do now that she knows?" Mac asked, playing with the food on her plate.

"I honestly don't know. She seemed really angry at first, I'm not sure what made her power down, but she wasn't nearly as annoyed by the time I left her office." Harm took a bite of dinner, wondering what was going through the Admiral's mind. "We'd better be prepared for the worst, just in case." He forced a smile.

"Worst? What are you thinking?" she inquired, nervously.

"Well, technically, she can't charge us with anything, but she can split us up. I suppose worse case would be one or both of us find ourselves stationed somewhere in Alaska, but honestly, it sounded more like she wanted to keep us at the office, not ship us out." Harm began to chuckle slightly. "Actually, I suspect she's given up on our not giving her gray hair." Amused by the idea of a bald and gray Admiral Chaivez, Harm began to laugh more heartily.

By the time they'd gotten to dessert it was Mac's turn to tell Harm about her lunch with Tracy. Letting out a deep sigh after Mac was finished, Harm broached the subject carefully. "Doesn't sound like a very good fit to me, what do you think?"

"I'm not sure. I know what you mean. I've given up the courtroom before and don't know if I'd want to do it again. I need to think about it." Mac picked up some dishes and carried them to the sink.

"Vanilla or chocolate?" she asked, scooping ice cream into a bowl.

"Vanilla," he whispered in her ear. She was so intent on her battle with the frozen dairy product that she hadn't heard Harm walk up beside her and place his dish on the counter. The feel of his hot breath so close to her neck almost made her lose her grip on the spoon. That wasn't the only thing she could lose a grip on.

"You're moving really well today. You just sprang up out of the chair." Harm's eyes were practically dancing with delight.

"Yeah, it's amazing how much difference every day makes in how I feel." She couldn't hold back a grin, she hated feeling under par.

Carrying the two plates back to the table, "So, what's the scoop with your luncheon?" she asked casually.

Mac sat quietly eating her ice cream, careful not to show any reaction to his story. She watched Harm's expressions intently as he ran through the details of the meeting. Every once in a while a different emotion would flash across his face. She recognized everything from, enthusiasm, curiosity, despair, and pain to a few flickers of light she couldn't quite put her finger on. Somehow, even though it had never occurred to her that Harm would be happy in private practice, she could tell he was seriously considering the offer.

Having finished her ice cream long before Harm finished talking, Mac had sat patiently processing all the information. When Harm finally stopped and scooped out his last spoonful of ice cream, Mac found her voice.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I don't know, there's something about it that…feels right." Harm picked up his and Mac's bowls and put them in the kitchen.

"Do you really think you could be happy outside of the Navy?" Mac walked up behind him placing her arms on either side of him, her hands falling on his hips.

"I've learned a lot this last year. Mattie had a big hand in that." He took a moment to sort all the thoughts running through his mind. "There's more to life than the Navy, or flying tomcats. I've got to think about what will work best for us ten years down the road when we're raising a family. I don't want to wind up like the Admiral, The Judge Advocate General waiting until he's retired to get to know his only daughter."

Noticing for the first time exactly where Mac's hands were resting, the rest of his words choked in his throat. Swallowing hard, he turned around in place and pulled her into a safer embrace and forced his thoughts to return to the job offer.

"I've got plenty of time to think it over. Maybe once we hear what the Admiral has to say on Monday, the choice will be easier. Besides, think of all the stuff I could do to the vette with a hundred grand," Harm teased, ready for a less serious discussion.

Shaking her head, Mac lightly smacked his arm before pulling back and walking off into the living room.

"I suppose now that the Admiral knows, there's no reason not to tell everyone else." Harm began, following her into the other room and sitting down beside her.

"I mean, if the cat's out of the bag professionally, there's no reason not to let our friends in on the scoop." Harm was delighted at the prospect of going public. Secretly, he was a little concerned Mac might change her mind and back out of marrying him.

"Honestly," Mac tried to stop herself from blushing. "I wasn't looking forward to having to take the ring off anyway."

Harm placed his hand on Mac's thigh and began slowly drawing circles with his fingertips, encouraged by her bashful confession.

"How about we invite a few people over for dinner? We could do it at my place Sunday that way we could tell them all at once. It's been a long time since I've had a dinner party," Harm suggested.

"Remember how much fun we all had that time Admiral Chegwidden stopped by when Annie and Josh were staying with you?" Mac stopped suddenly hoping she hadn't made a mistake bringing up Annie.

"We did have fun. Remember how everyone froze when we realized the Admiral had been married?" Harm let out a low chuckle.

"Yeah, then it sounds like a plan, we can do some shopping tomorrow and pick up a few things. If we make some calls now, they'll have a little bit of notice too." Mac was happy Harm hadn't reacted in the least to her bringing up Annie's name. She wanted to lean over and kiss him silly but reached for the phone instead. "How about if I call Harriet and Bud, and you call Sturgis. Do you think the Admiral, is still here?" She was referring to AJ.

"No, he and Francesca left for Los Angeles a couple of days after the dining out," Harm replied, a note of sadness in his voice.

"Is there anyone else you want to call?"

"Eventually, I'm going to want to let Keeter know, and probably Skates, and Terri Coulter, but for tomorrow, I think Bud, Harriet, Sturgis, Jen and Mattie will be plenty," Harm shrugged.

Nodding her head, Mac walked over to the phone and began placing calls.

A short time later she joined Harm on the sofa. "Well, it's all set, everyone will be there Sunday around 1600. Of course, we should probably tell Jen and Mattie first." Mac snuggled into Harm's shoulder.

"Yeah, first opportunity." Harm closed his eyes, just enjoying the moment.

**Chapter 14**

**Harm's apartment**

**Saturday morning**

**1000**

Mattie let herself into Harm's apartment and headed straight for the refrigerator. Opening the door, she pulled out a couple of bottles of water and tossed them into her backpack.

"You almost ready Harm?" she called from the kitchen.

Coming out of the bathroom, "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in. Yeah, all set. Where's Jen?" he said, coming down the steps into the living room.

"She wanted to go straighten out some files or something at the office, you know, still trying to impress the new boss. Makes me wish baldy were back." Mattie shrugged, shifting her backpack on her shoulder.

"None of that now," Harm admonished. "Let's get moving before Mac thinks we stood her up." Harm put his hand on her shoulder urging her towards the front door.

"Pushy aren't we," she laughed. "Or are you just in a hurry to be with Mac?" she teased.

Harm and Mac had remembered there was a small summer fair over at Rock Creek Park this weekend. Mac had always loved fairs as a kid and thought if Mattie and Jen didn't have anything else to do, it would be a fun way for them to spend the day and tell them the news before dinner Sunday.

Much to their surprise, Mattie was free for the afternoon and thought it was a great idea. When they got to Mac's apartment building, Harm ran upstairs to get Mac while Mattie waited in the car.

Mac had been anxiously waiting for Harm. The second he knocked, she opened the door with such enthusiasm you could actually hear it whoosh.

"What took you so long?" Mac grinned playfully.

"Teenagers." He stepped aside as Mac came out and locked the door behind her. When she had turned back to face him, Harm extended his hand for her to take hold.

Mattie watched from the car as her guardian and his partner exited the building, a spring in their step, hand in hand like a couple of kids with their first steady date. Very interesting, she thought, very.

As was his usual habit, Harm held the car door for Mac before going around to the driver's side.

"Hi Mattie," Mac greeted cheerfully as she got into the car.

"Hey Mac, glad you're feeling up to this."

"Wouldn't miss it. I always loved these things as a kid. Guess I still do." Mac grinned clicking her seat belt.

"Me too, especially all the great food!" Mattie licked her lips, and rolled her eyes.

"I'm partial to the Belgian waffles." Mac smiled, with just a hint of a moan.

"Yeah, but I can't get enough of the cotton candy and turkey drumsticks." Mattie was practically salivating.

"There's more to these things then just food you know," Harm interrupted, raising his eyebrows, and turning the corner.

"Not much." Mac and Mattie broke out laughing at their unified response.

"If you two ladies are done discussing the culinary arts. I've got something I'd like to talk to you about Mattie." He looked up at her through the rear view mirror. Mac undid her seatbelt to shift sideways to face her.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it," Mattie said, this did not look good, she thought.

Chuckling to himself, "Relax, no one did anything. It's more of an announcement than a talk. You know Mac recently had surgery. Being laid up for a few days gave us lots of time to work a few things out." He paused to look up at the mirror and gage Mattie's expression. By the grin on her face, he pretty much figured they'd been busted. Their eyes locked in the mirror and he smiled back at her, "Yes, we're getting married."

"See, Harm. You should learn to listen to teenagers! We know a lot more than we get credit for." She smiled knowingly, "SO – I want to see the ring." She unsnapped her belt and scooted forward to see Mac's hand waving into the backseat.

"WOW- Harm when you let go, you really let go! All right!" Her eyes were practically falling out of her head. It was definitely an impressive stone.

Mac blushed politely, allowing just a hint of a proud smile to show.

"Gee kid, you sure you like it?" Harm shook his head.

"Congratulations, this is great. Really." Mattie sat back in her seat, smiling contentedly.

The rest of the day was indeed spent with the two ladies eating their way through every food stand at the fair.

"Where do you two put it all?" Harm asked. He was in excellent shape and worked out regularly, but he no longer had the metabolism of a young man. He had filled out some with age, where Mac appeared thinner than she had been when they first met, but still ate like a proverbial horse.

As much as Mattie was enjoying all the good food, she was especially enjoying how happy Harm and Mac looked together. They had pretty much walked the entire time hand in hand. A few times Mattie noticed Mac getting tired because she would lean more heavily against Harm. He usually responded by wrapping his arm around her and making her rest at the first bench they came upon.

Mattie wondered if Harm was aware of how many times he would just lean over and kiss the top of Mac's head. She couldn't help but think what he would have done if her head hadn't been conveniently just the right height for his lips. She wasn't sure what to make of Mac though. It was obvious his affection was welcome, especially whenever he'd stop to look at a craft or something using both his hands, Mac would immediately stick her hand out for him to hold again when he was through, but Mattie hadn't once seen her kiss him.

Still, they made a great looking couple and she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

**Harm's apartment**

**Sunday afternoon**

Jen and Mattie had come over early. Harm had put them to work chopping and slicing in the kitchen. Mattie had of course told Jen yesterday about the engagement the second she flew through the front door. This at least spared them explaining twice today.

Hearing the first knock at the door, Mac unconsciously flipped her ring around so the stone wouldn't be too obvious.

"Hey, Bud, Harriet." Harm gave the standard pats and hugs hello as the couple walked into the door. Before he could completely close the door he heard footsteps.

"Did you guys all ride together?" He asked as Sturgis and Varese came in the door.

"No, but your elevator is broken again. Next time I say we do this someplace with a reliable elevator or on the ground floor," Sturgis teased, before greeting everyone hello.

"Hey, it's good for your cardiovascular system, old man," Harm teased back.

"OLD! I'll have you know …" Sturgis began when Varese interrupted.

"Never mind." She raised her brow at Harm. "You two play nice." Varese walked over to hug Mac, still giggling.

Everyone finished their hellos, settling into comfortable conversation while Harm and Mac prepared the drinks.

"I'm so glad all of you were free to join us for dinner tonight," Harm started, carrying a tray of drinks over to the living room. He hadn't noticed Harriet reach over and grab Bud's hand.

"I've got something I wanted to share with you guys." He continued, putting the tray down.

Mac helped him hand out the drinks, Mattie and Jen were cleaning up in the kitchen trying desperately not to give it away by letting anyone see the big grins on their faces.

Wondering how much detail he wanted to get into, Harm decided to skip the preliminaries and hope for the best. "Mac and I are getting married," he blurted out.

Instantly, all their guests were on their feet. Bursts of, "Oh, how wonderful, isn't that great, congratulations, and other appropriate felicitations were repeated over and over for the next few minutes as Harm and Mac were hugged and kissed several times over.

"Harm what took you so long?" Sturgis exclaimed slapping his old friend on the back.

"Better late than never," Harm teased, keeping an eye on Mac with Harriet and Varese.

"Oh ma'am, it's such a beautiful ring." Harriet was beaming.

"Harriet, call me Mac. PLEASE."

"I have to agree with her, the ring is lovely and you are definitely glowing," Varese added.

"I'm just glad he finally came to his senses," Harriet huffed, "Everyone knows they're meant for each other." Harriet and Varese had begun talking to each other, almost forgetting Mac was right there.

"I thought for sure, you two were going to work things out three years ago," Sturgis was saying. "The tension between you was so thick you could cut it with a knife."

"No disrespect, sir, but Commander Turner is right, you two were destined to be together from that first handshake," Bud commented, shaking his head.

"Man, Harm if I'd had a smart looker like Mac in love with me, I would not have waited years to propose."

Harm wanted to argue Mac wasn't in love with him, that's why he waited years to propose, but that would open a whole other can of worms that neither he nor Mac were prepared to get into, even with their closest friends. Harm had to admit he was a little stunned that no one seemed to question such a sudden engagement. Why didn't it strike anyone unusual that two people who had never dated just announced they were getting married?

Seeing Mac across the room, politely smiling while Varese and Harriet carried on about something, he caught her eyes for just a minute. He swore he could feel the heat clear across the room. Smiling to himself, maybe that had something to do with why no one seemed surprise.

**Chapter 15**

**Harm's apartment**

**2210**

Mac walked over and plopped on the couch as Harm closed the door behind Sturgis and Varese.

"That went better than I thought it would," Harm commented, walking over to sit by Mac.

"Why, what did you expect?" Mac wrinkled one eyebrow.

"I guess more of an inquisition. I thought people would wonder why two people who had never dated were getting married. Not what took me so long to ask." Harm let his hand rest on Mac's lap.

Twisting herself, Mac put her legs over Harm's lap and laid back against the arm of the sofa.

"Hey, you must be exhausted." Harm began gently rubbing his hand along Mac's calves.

"No more than you," she smiled.

"Yeah, well, I didn't have surgery last week."

"It's no big deal Harm, I'm fine now," she said sternly.

"Still, tomorrow is your first day back to work and you should be resting."

"Yes, mom," Mac teased, stifling a yawn. "That feels nice," she smiled wearily, letting her eyes fall shut.

Harm watched her lying there peacefully, gently caressing her legs. She had to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. A vision of Mac surrounded by bubbles in a bathtub in Paraguay settled in his thoughts. Even asleep, she was beautiful.

Wondering if he should let her sleep here, wake her up and take her home, or just move her into his bed, Harm ran all the pros and cons quickly through his mind. She was still a little sore from surgery, though she wouldn't admit it to him, so a night on his sofa probably wasn't the best idea. He didn't want her driving home alone if she was this tired, and if he took her, she wouldn't have a car to get to work in the morning. Since he knew she kept a sea bag in her car with an extra uniform, Harm decided she should just sleep in his room.

Slipping out from under her, Harm went over to his room and turned down the covers to the bed. Returning to Mac on the sofa, he took off her shoes, then bent over and carefully eased his arms under her, scooping her up against him.

Winding her arms around him, "Where we going?" Mac asked groggily.

"To bed," he whispered, hoping she'd fall right back to sleep.

"That's nice," she purred, snuggling into his shoulder.

Harm took a deep breath. His body was starting to react to her soft low voice. If she could have this affect on him when she was half asleep and not trying, what would it be like when she was awake and …oh, not a good place to go. He sighed again, gently laying her down and tucking her in.

Kicking off his socks and shoes, Harm decided to only strip out of his shirt. Still wearing his jeans, he crawled into bed next to Sarah, praying he wasn't plagued by dreams tonight.

**Harm's apartment**

**0530**

Slowly the hint of morning light was forcing Sarah MacKenzie out of her sleep induced haze. Her body clock was still not working precisely but she was pretty sure it was somewhere around five o'clock in the morning. Shifting a little, her arm reached out to the nightstand in search of the thermometer. Groping blindly with her eyes closed, she bumped against something and heard it crash to the floor. Opening one eye, she realized immediately, this wasn't her room.

Rubbing the sleep out of his own eyes. "Whaaaawassssssthyyoook?"

Both eyes open wide. Mac turned around, fully awake and aware of whose bed she was in. "What!"

"I asked," Harm squinted his eyes a few times trying to get them to stay open. "What was that and are you okay?" His eyes finally open and cooperating, Harm rolled over by Mac to see the clock on her side of the bed.

"Morning, I guess 'that' was my clock. What time is it?" Harm asked rolling back to his side of the bed and propping himself up against the wall

"Around 0530," Mac replied coldly.

"What happened?" Harm asked.

"I was reaching for my thermometer and ran a collision course with your clock before I realized I wasn't home," Mac explained casually.

"Sorry. Want me to get you a thermometer?" Harm asked, still groggy.

"Yes, please." Mac hadn't made up her mind yet if she was annoyed or not that Harm hadn't woken her to go home.

It only took Harm a minute to get back to Mac with a thermometer.

"Here you go." Yawning loudly, he handed it to her.

"You slept in your jeans?" Mac scrunched one entire side of her face.

Looking down at his pants, Harm blushed slightly. "Uh, yeah."

"Why?" Her features had smoothed out, but her eyebrows were both furrowed in confusion.

"I uh, well, I…didn't want you to wake up and get the wrong idea. I mean, I know you know me better than that and all, but still, it just seemed right." Harm shrugged, giving her a trace of his flyboy smile.

Okay, now she was sure she wasn't annoyed. Holding back a laugh, Mac unceremoniously stuck the thermometer in her mouth.

Staring at her for a few minutes, Harm finally decided there wasn't much to be gained other than make her uncomfortable. "I'll go start the coffee."

Mac waited patiently, 98.6. She shook the thermometer out and laid it on the night table. Getting out of bed without any remnants of discomfort from surgery, Mac joined Harm in the kitchen.

"It's still pretty early, shall I make us some eggs too?" Harm asked, curious about her temperature.

"That would be really nice." Mac smiled, taking a seat on the nearest stool.

"So, what's the verdict?" Harm smiled a little more confidently than he felt.

"Normal." She nodded, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing.

"Why don't you go ahead and get out the cups while I start the eggs," Harm suggested as he cracked two eggs into a bowl.

"Sure."

"Mac?"

"Hmn?"

"What if your temperature had been higher?" Harm tried to sound casual.

"Then we'd have to…" Freezing a minute, coffee cups still in mid air, Mac turned quickly towards Harm. "To start trying." She stood there, holding the cups, her mouth hanging open in surprise. She'd known that's WHAT came next, but she honestly hadn't really thought about what they'd have to DO next.

"I thought so." A low sizzle could be heard as Harm poured the eggs into the heated pan.

"We're supposed to make every effort to increase the odds of success as soon as your temperature changes, right?"

"Uh huh." Mac filled the two cups with coffee.

"What if you were home, I was here, and we don't see each other for another 10 hours after work?"

"We'd lose the most optimum hours." Mac finished fixing the coffee and set Harm's cup next to him. "I see what you mean?"

Harm scooped the eggs onto her plate and walked over to the table waiting for Mac to say something.

Sitting down, Mac picked up her fork. "I suppose, we should probably be together the mornings when I'm close to ovulating." She wondered if she could possibly sound any less sure. "I mean, we really should be together as much as possible." Why did she feel so tawdry pointing that out?

"Makes sense. Would it be a problem for you to stay here? I mean with Mattie and all, I hate to ask Jen to take on more responsibility." Harm knew he could easily come home, feed Mattie, help with any homework problems and then go over to Mac's, but somehow that seemed so- cold. He didn't want this to turn into a mechanical exercise in conception.

"That will work. I'll stop at my place tonight and pack a bag for a few days."

Harm couldn't stop the small smile that escaped.

It was infectious, the corners of Mac's mouth twitched up as well. "Why are you smiling?"

Shrugging one shoulder, "I was just thinking it'll be really nice having you here." He couldn't help it, there was no way he could stop smiling. Mac was moving in, even if it was for only a few days.

**Chapter 16**

**Harm's apartment**

**Later that morning**

Mac and Harm had been so preoccupied with what was going to happen next that they completely forgot about Mattie. Harm knew he wanted to be home for her as he normally was, but he hadn't given a second thought to explaining why Mac was there at 0715.

"Morning Harm." Mattie breezed into the apartment heading straight for the fridge.

Mac was just finishing up in the bathroom. Harm was standing by his bed. Their eyes met instantly in horror. Mac walked into the bedroom like a zombie, all color gone from her face as she mouthed, 'Mattie.'

Putting on his jetjock calm the way you would slip on a comfortable pair of shoes, Harm walked out of the bedroom.

"Hey, kiddo. You're running late this morning." He walked up to her and gave her a quick hug good morning.

"Yeah, didn't want to get out of bed." She opened the drawer in search of a spoon for her yogurt.

"Are you almost ready?" she asked, just as Mac emerged from the bedroom.

"Hey, Mac." Mattie smiled brightly, sitting down to eat her yogurt as if it was an every day occurrence for Mac to come out of Harm's bedroom.

Harm and Mac turned their heads to look at each other, looked back at Mattie happily engrossed in her version of breakfast, then looked back to each other. Before either could decide what to say next, Mattie spoke up.

"You two better get a move on it or I'm going to be late. Do you have your car or is he driving all of us?" She looked straight at Mac, swallowing another spoonful of yogurt.

"I've got my own car," Mac answered slowly.

"Great, than you can take your time." Turning towards Harm, "YOU on the other hand, Mr. Soon-to-be-married, pick up the pace." Tossing the empty container in the trash, Mattie threw her backpack on her shoulder and headed for the door.

"Will I see you tonight?" she asked Mac quickly.

"Probably," Mac responded.

"Cool! See you then." And she was out the door.

Harm looked at Mac with a 'what just happened?' expression. Mac on the other hand, laughed quietly, throwing her arms up in the air with a shrug.

**JAG Headquarters**

**0800**

Mac had arrived in the office a few minutes ahead of Harm. She wasn't completely out the elevator door when people began congratulating her. Bless Harriet, she was the personification of the old cliché - 'telegraph, telephone, and tell a woman.'

At exactly 0815 Mac and Harm were standing at attention in front of the Admiral's desk.

"Take a seat," she ordered. "I've taken the liberty of informing my predecessor of your newest situation."

Harm and Mac looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"Once he stopped laughing, he was quite helpful." She pushed her chair slightly away from the desk.

"He sends his congratulations," she offered, looking at Mac.

Turning to Harm, "And you, he said for a smart boy, it took you long enough to figure out how to keep her."

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled.

"Now, if I understand correctly, the only reason either of you are seeking alternate positions is because of your impending nuptials?"

"Yes, ma'am," they chorused.

"Very well. It has been brought to my attention that Captain Sebring's wife is very ill. Apparently she isn't expected to be with us much longer. Because of the Captain's often unexpected need to be away from the office, the judiciary frequently needs some assistance."

Looking straight at Mac. "As of 0800 tomorrow morning, Colonel, you are TAD to the judiciary. Since you will only be needed when Captain Sebring is unavailable, you will spend the rest of your time here with us. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, ma'am," Mac nodded.

"Commander, since I can not count on Colonel MacKenzie being fully available the next few months, beginning immediately, you are my new chief of staff."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you."

"Colonel, you do understand this is only a temporary fix depending on Mrs. Sebring's health?"

"Yes, ma'am. Understood." This was too easy. Things weren't supposed to happen like this for her. She preferred litigating, but she did enjoy sitting on the bench. She couldn't help but wonder if poor Mrs. Sebring was going to pass on, only because it would be Sarah MacKenzie's bad luck.

"Any questions?"

"No ma'am," they both replied.

"Very well, dismissed." The Admiral leaned back in her chair, first catastrophe avoided. A wave of relief rushed over her. Thank God she and AJ were on friendly terms. She would never have come up with that idea on her own and it would have been awful to lose one, if not both, of her best attorneys before she had time to even get her feet wet.

**Patio outside JAG**

**1230**

"I'm so happy we get to keep both you and the Commander a while longer." Harriet smiled gleefully. "I mean, look at me ma'am, I've been TAD to JAG for almost six years. Maybe Mrs. Sebring will surprise everyone and live a long life." Harriet took a bite of her sandwich.

"I don't know about that Harriet, but it does mean we can start planning the wedding," Mac said taking a sip of her drink.

"Then I suppose I'm here in the nick of time," Harm said, pulling out a chair next to Mac.

"I wasn't sure you'd be able to join us." Mac looked up, obviously pleased to see him.

"I didn't think Sturgis was ever going to finish his cross on that last witness." Harm took the lid off his salad.

"As much as I would like to stay and hangout with you two lovebirds, I've got work to do." Gathering up her things, Harriet smiled sweetly.

"Where do you think you're going? I need the voice of experience, Harriet. Surely, the Admiral won't notice if you take a few more minutes to finish your lunch. Please?" Mac puckered her lower lip.

"Well, if you insist." Harriet eagerly sat back down.

"So my opinions don't count?" Harm put his hand on his chest feigning a pained expression.

"I thought you didn't care?" Mac laughed.

"I only care about how long it's going to take." His expression suddenly serious. "We could get a license tomorrow and be married by the weekend."

"And your mother would shoot you before we could give her grand children." Mac shook her head, smiling.

"When did my mother get involved in this?"

"The day you were born," Mac deadpanned, still shaking her head.

"Commander, you may not care much now, but as the years go by, it's nice to have the photos and memories to look back on. Besides, it makes it easier answering all of your kids questions, and believe me they come up with a lot of them about what it was like when you and daddy, or mommy got married. I mean after all, you wouldn't want them to think it was a shot gun wedding," Harriet chuckled loudly.

Taking another sip of her drink, Harriet's eyes flew open wide as she took in a large gasp before spitting and coughing.

Harm was out of his seat and at Harriet's side in a flash. "Are you okay, can you breathe?" Harriet's eyes looked panicked, bugging out of her head as they were, Harm was preparing to do the Heimlich maneuver on her when she waved her hand at him.

"I'm okay, sir," Harriet managed to whisper.

"You sure?" He asked before leaving her side to take his seat.

"I'm sorry, I just had a….startling thought and was concerned I might have said something…inappropriate." Harriet took a deep breath, before nibbling slowly on her lower lip.

"Inappropriate? Harriet if we didn't want your advice, we wouldn't have asked you to join us," Harm answered, a little confused at her comment.

Mac's expression had changed from horror, to utter bewilderment, to absolute hilarity in only seconds before laughing out loud.

Harm turned his head to see if his Marine had maybe lost her mind. He found nothing about Harriet almost choking amusing.

"No, Harriet," Mac smiled, trying to control her laughter. "I'm NOT pregnant." 'Yet' she thought.

"I'm sorry ma'am," Harriet blushed. "I didn't mean to imply anything. It's just that this is a little unexpected and when it dawned on me you had said something about, before giving Mrs. Burnett grandchildren. Well, I was a little concerned I might have, well, you know. I'm really sorry." Harriet smiled again, her normal color returning slowly.

Still snickering a little, Mac patted Harriet's arm reassuringly. "Really, Harriet. It's okay. Forget it."

**Chapter 17**

The three friends managed to work out a few basics to start with. Both the bride and groom definitely wanted a church wedding. Mac's first marriage had been before a justice of the peace and she wasn't interested in reliving that experience. She also didn't want the big circus event that she and Mic had planned. She wanted her wedding to Harm to be unique in itself with nothing to remind her of past mistakes.

There was also no debating they wanted Chaplain Turner to officiate. Besides Harm's having known Chaplain Turner since his days at Annapolis, the man had a sage, peaceful influence on people, and had developed a special place in both his and Mac's hearts.

Since neither Harm nor Mac attended church regularly, where to have the wedding was more of a challenge. Annapolis was suggested, but it was doubtful it would be available on such short notice. The church where everyone attended Christmas services was also suggested, but Harriet had a gleam in her eye and told Mac and Harm she'd find a church.

Harriet was delighted when Mac asked her to be the Matron of Honor. Since she was already in charge of finding a church, Harriet said she would coordinate finding a date when Chaplain Turner and a church would both be available for a wedding. Harm and Mac both wanting the wedding sooner than later, Harriet would try for the first available weekend in July.

Before they'd gotten much further, Mac pointed out they'd all well over extended their lunch hours and Harm moved to reconvene at a later time. Harriet had walked away from the conversation rolling her eyes, 'you could take the lawyers out of the courtroom but you just couldn't take the courtroom out of the lawyers, reconvene.'

**Harm's apartment**

**Later that evening**

"You sure you don't need any help with your homework tonight?" Harm asked for the tenth time since they'd sat down for dinner.

"Harm, the year is almost over. What little work we get is a breeze. I just have to study for finals," Mattie said helping clear the table. "Besides, you two have a wedding to finish planning," she grinned broadly.

"Alright, you did the cooking, so we ladies will do the dishes." Mac kissed Harm on the cheek and then gave him a hard shove out of the kitchen.

"I'll start loading the dishwasher," Mattie announced, delighted Mac didn't give her an argument over who was scrubbing the pots.

"I still can't get over Harm finally told you he loves you," Mattie blurted out, filing dishes into the machine.

"I mean, whenever I would ask him about you all I ever got was, 'it's complicated.' He nearly floored me when I asked him if he loved you and he actually answered." Mattie rolled in the bottom tier and pulled out the upper level.

"What did he say?" Mac asked quietly, not looking at her.

Stopping to look over at Mac with incredulity, "What do you mean what did he say- he said yes." She went back to loading the glasses. "After all, you don't ask someone to marry you if you're answer was no." She was really starting to think maybe it was a miracle these two finally got together at all.

"You came out and asked, 'do you love her?', and he just answered, 'yes.' Mac had stopped scrubbing the pot and was staring straight ahead.

"Yeah, that about covers it," Mattie answered, a little exasperated. Closing the door to the dishwasher, she moved to the other side of Mac and grabbed a dry dishtowel.

"You'd better quit daydreaming and get back to washing," Mattie teased.

"Sorry, I was just wondering how long he's felt this way and hadn't told me." Mac let the sides of her mouth curl up in a small smile hiding the surge of excitement she felt at the possibility Harm had really loved her all along, despite the nagging doubt that Mattie's conversation was just one major misunderstanding.

"Ask him."

"Maybe," Mac smiled. "You're really happy for him aren't you?"

"Yeah, you're good for him. He needs someone besides me." Mattie turned to put one of the pots away.

"You don't mind my being here?" Mac asked softly.

"You mean over night, like yesterday?"

Mac nodded.

"I'm not a little kid, Mac. I mean, you guys are like totally in love. Not to mention you're getting married in what - a month?"

Mac nodded again. "That's what we hope."

"Then why the heck would I care where you sleep?" Mattie put the rag down and leaned against the counter. "It's not like I'm going to run off and start sleeping around anymore than I would if you were already married."

Mac raised one eyebrow at the last half of the statement. "I hope that didn't mean this is something you've had reason to…consider?"

"You and Harm sleeping together?" Mattie's brow was completely twisted.

"No," Mac smiled, "you."

"Don't be silly. Not all sixteen year olds think it's cool to be having sex." Mattie picked up the rag and went back to drying the pots. "Besides, sixteen is no where near old enough to be thinking about marriage. If I'm going to be a fighter pilot, I've got other things more important to deal with."

"You know, if for any reason you need someone to talk to, I'd be glad to listen." Mac turned off the water and took an extra rag to dry her hands.

"Thanks, but everything's copasetic." Detecting a twinge of doubt in Mac's eyes, "honestly." Mattie raised her right hand, the rag hanging like a flag.

The two women looked at the dishrag and couldn't help laughing. Mac pulled it out of Mattie's hand and tossed it on the counter by the one she'd just used to dry her hands. Stepping closer, she pulled Mattie into a tight hug.

"I wish I had a head on my shoulders like you when I was your age," Mac sighed.

"Am I missing out on something here? What are you two talking about?" Harm walked into the kitchen, smiling at the two women he loved.

"Sex," Mattie chirped mischievously.

Harm's eyes practically fell out of his head almost as quickly as his jaw dropped to the floor.

Her shoulders shaking from withheld laughter Mattie didn't have the heart to let him suffer too long.

"Cool your jets, Dad, I was only kidding," Mattie grinned.

"We were just agreeing what a good head she has on her shoulders." Smiling, Mac winked at Mattie.

"I think I forgot something in my room," he mumbled. Whatever made him think he was prepared for teenagers. Whatever they were really talking about, he decided he was better off not knowing. This was definitely one of those times to live by the credo ignorance is bliss. Harm turned towards his room when Mattie interrupted.

"Nah, don't bother, I've got studying to do. Night." Mattie leaned over and kissed Mac on the cheek, then stepped forward and kissed a still stunned Harmon Rabb good night.

Before Harm could react, Mattie was out the door and Mac was by his side rubbing her hand along his shoulder.

"Don't worry, maybe we'll have a boy." Mac kissed him on the cheek and walked into the living room.

Finally finding his voice and rational thought. "You weren't really talking about sex were you?" He still wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Not really. I asked if she minded my being here."

"Does she?" Harm's tone had softened as he sat down next to Mac.

"No, that's when the subject of sex and sixteen year olds came up. She seems to have a pretty good head on her shoulders. She might have been snowing me, but I don't think so," Mac smiled.

"That's a relief. I'm sorry if you were uncomfortable this morning." Harm took hold of Mac's hand.

"No big deal. I just wasn't sure how you wanted to handle it." Mac smiled, rubbing her thumb along the strong hand holding hers.

"Neither was I, but I guess that's taken care of now. So, what else needs to be decided for the wedding?" Harm really wished they could skip all the hoopla and just get married, but Harriet was right. If you're only going to do this once, you might as well get your money's worth.

A couple of hours later they'd worked out more of the basics.

"Okay, church, guests, honor guard, reception, we can invite the entire navy and Marine corps, and of course, my mother." That flyboy smile was in full force tonight.

"Could we maybe fall somewhere in between. The entire navy and Marine corps is probably more than even Harriet could organize." Mac rolled her eyes, forcing aside any fears she might be having. "I think we've covered just about as much as I care to in one night," Mac yawned. "I'm heading to bed. Night, flyboy."

Mac leaned over for a little kiss and froze at the look in Harm's eyes. She didn't understand how they went from charming to charcoal so quickly, but the intensity of his glare was enough to turn her to rubber.

Realizing she must have sensed something, Harm blinked his eyes a moment and swallowed hard hoping to subdue all the raging desire that had surfaced at the uttering of four little words.

"Night, Mac." Harm leaned up and kissed her on her forehead. "I'll be in soon, sweet dreams."

**Chapter 18**

**Harm's apartment**

**Near Union Station**

**0520**

Mac rolled over for the umpteenth time in the last hour. She was trying to go back to sleep but it was no use. Her mind wouldn't let go of what could happen this morning, and now it was almost time.

Banging the pillow with greater force than would ever be necessary, Mac blew out an exasperated breath and tried once again to rest. Closing her eyes her mind wandered back to last night.

When she turned towards the bedroom after saying good night, Harm had immediately jumped off the sofa.

"I forgot to show you something." He waved for her to follow him as he made his way up the steps.

"I cleared out some space for you. I hope you don't mind. I thought you might be more comfortable." Harm opened the drawers on the right side of his dresser before turning and opening one side of an empty closet.

"Wow, how much stuff did you think I'd bring?" Mac asked, her eyebrows high in surprise.

"Well, the doctor did say it might take a few tries." Harm hoped he wasn't blushing.

"Yeah, she did," Mac acknowledged staring into the empty drawers. She still had to determine the pattern for her likely time of ovulation so they could start trying a few days before her egg was released, once her temperature rose that would indicate the near end of her fertility window. He was right, she could easily be here several days every month.

"This was really thoughtful of you, thanks." A nervous smile twitched.

"Also," Harm turned into the bathroom, "I know you prefer baths, but I thought this might make it a little more pleasant." Reaching around the glass wall, Harm pulled out a basket of scented body gels and lotions with assorted sizes of loofa sponges.

Mac scanned the basket he was holding, noticing some of her favorite fragrances were included. He must have recognized the question in her eyes.

"I remembered seeing some of these scents in your bathroom. I hope they're right." His eyes locked on hers again. His grip tightening unnoticeably on the basket.

"I've put out fresh towels for you, over there." Raising one arm he pointed to his left.

Mac walked over to the towels and touched them with a gentle awe as though they'd been spun of gold. Turning to her right, she reached for the medicine cabinet and swung the door open.

"You cleared space for me here too." The words almost choked over the knot in her throat.

"I also raised the thermostat a little. but if it's not warm enough, there's an extra blanket at the foot of the bed." Harm was still holding the basket, his heart melting at the soft doe-like glimmer in her eyes. She seemed really pleased. He'd hoped she would be.

"When did you find time for all this?" She closed the cabinet and reached for the basket.

"I secured a little early today." He gave her a low watt smile. "If you need anything else, just let me know."

Harm slowly turned as though he might change his mind any second, then walked back into the living room.

Mac had packed a comfortable cotton nightgown for her stay with Harm. Although she was tempted to pack some of her best lingerie, at the last minute she chickened out thinking it was too, too. This wasn't a bad looking nightgown. At least it was a step up from the t-shirt and shorts she had briefly considered. She may not want to look like a vamp, but she certainly didn't want to look like one of the boys either.

Looking at herself in the mirror she wondered if she had made the right choice. It was a pale pink, floor length, sleeveless nightgown with a square neckline and a ribbon laced through the edging. Just a hint of cleavage showed, with her bust size that was unavoidable in anything short of a turtleneck. Shaking her head, she turned off the light and started for bed.

When she reached the bed, she noticed for the first time a small bud vase with a single white rose on the nightstand. She was positive that hadn't been there yesterday.

She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there smelling the rose when she heard Harm clearing his throat.

"It reminded me of you," he said softly, kicking off his shoes.

"Thank you," she answered, putting the vase back on the table.

"I left the thermometer there as well." Harm pointed before taking off his shirt.

"I noticed, thanks again." Mac's heart was swelling at all his attentive gestures. "Well, good night." She reached down and pulled back the covers.

"Night, Mac." He finished stripping down and climbed into bed next to her.

It hadn't taken her long to fall asleep, but by four o'clock she was tossing and turning. Her anxiousness had crept into her dreams, and that blasted internal clock was ticking like a time bomb.

Shifting one more time, she squeezed her eyes and decided she was putting off the inevitable. It was now 5:35 and she might as well get it over with. Carefully reaching over, she picked the thermometer up off the table and put it in her mouth, admiring the beautiful rose while she waited to read her fate.

Removing the thermometer, she stared at it blankly, 99.2. She'd hoped to have a few more days, but for what? No matter how many roses Harm bought her, this was still going to be awkward as hell. How was she supposed to tell him? 'Wake up big boy', or maybe she should just shout, 'Attention!', and hope all of him stood up.

Looking at him sleeping so peacefully, Mac had to admit, he was gorgeous. All she'd ever wanted to do was get lost in his beautiful eyes, tasting and touching every sexy crevice and corner. Tilting her head slightly, staring at his invitingly luscious lips, 'why not' she thought.

Rolling onto her hands and knees, Mac crawled closer to where Harm was sleeping. Softly, she placed a slow, barely there, kiss on his shoulder. Noticing no reaction, she moved closer and kissed his collarbone a little more boldly. Still not getting any response, Mac spread her right hand over his chest and kissed the crook of his neck.

Letting out a slow moan, Harm moved one leg and lifted his chin slightly to allow her better access.

Aha, progress, she thought. Glancing down for just a second, Mac could see the most important part of Harm was starting to wake up. Twirling her finger around the edge of his nipple, Mac began a trail of kisses up his neck, across his chin and settled at the corner of his mouth. Carefully, she picked up her right leg and slid it across, nudging Harm until her thigh settled between his legs.

Still raised up on her knees, Mac heard a low growl just as she felt one of Harm's hands begin to caress her left leg. Encouraged by the strength of his arousal growing against her right thigh, Mac began to lay feather light kisses on Harm's lips, alternating between kissing and nipping his lower, than upper, than lower lip again.

Unexpectedly, Harm's arms wrapped around Mac and he spun her onto her back. His lips never leaving hers, he responded with the full force of a hungry sailor his first day in port.

Feeling the blood pulsing through her veins at his sudden response, Mac's arms pressed tightly around Harm, her hand drawing aimlessly at the nape of his neck, her other hand toying with the waistband of his boxers.

Harm's lungs stopped working when her fingers scooped past the edge of his boxers teasing the delicate skin along his lower back. This was by far the best dream Harm had ever had. Everything he'd ever dreamed of Sarah MacKenzie paled in comparison to the intoxicating touch of this encounter.

More, he wanted more of this. His hands skimmed over her shoulder, tugging at the strap of her nightgown. Like a snake on its path, harm's fingertips swirled a path to her breasts. At the first feel of the soft, supple flesh Harm was almost overcome by the shooting desire that was surging through every pore.

Mac was on fire, she couldn't get close enough. She could feel Harm pressing against her, unknowingly taunting her to the core. When his fingers took hold of her breast, a short moan escaped her lips.

Something about the sound of her voice, the tone of her gasp, that caught Harm off guard. For just a second he hesitated, his hands frozen in place. Then he heard it again.

"Oh, Harm." Her voice came out weakly at the loss of his touch.

This wasn't a dream. He was making love to Sarah MacKenzie and he wasn't asleep. For an instant panic rushed through him. Then he realized she wasn't exactly fighting him off, when he felt her lips nipping and nibbling at the base of his jaw.

"Mac," he had to say something. His lips, unable to resist lightly kissing the soft flesh before them as he waited for her to respond.

"Mmm," she uttered in almost a moan.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" His fingers once again began drawing delicate circles on her soft skin.

"Uh uh." Her fingers had brushed around his waist and began twirling circles on his stomach.

Fighting for air, recognizing he was long past the point of no return, "Is this okay?"

"Ooh yeah, it's time." She managed to get out. Her body was starting to move of its own volition at the soaring pleasures his slow caresses were inspiring.

"You're sure?" He was trying desperately to refrain from exploring her anatomy further.

Opening her eyes and turning his face to look at hers, "It's time Harm, love me."

**Chapter 19  
**

**Harm's apartment**

**6:00**

He'd been waiting all his life to hear this woman say those words. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware that this was time to be making a baby, but all he heard was time to love her. All he could think was to show her how much he loved her.

The initial passion of a desperate sailor's dream had been washed over by the agonizing desire to love her forever, to share their very souls.

When Mac coiled tightly around him screaming his name, Harm emptied himself into Sarah, her name on his lips, and seared in his heart. Unable, or unwilling to move, he tightened his hold on Mac as she rested her head on the crook of his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Harm asked, truly concerned about whether or not she had held back any post surgical discomfort.

"I'm more than okay," Mac answered, a smile buried in Harm's shoulder.

Immediately, a Cheshire grin spread across Harm's face. "Do you suppose anyone would notice if we didn't show up for work today?"

"You mean other than our clients, the judge, the Admiral, the OPs' staff, and the rest of the building?"

"Okay, smartie pants, I get the message." Harm began soothingly moving his hands up and down Mac's back.

"Harm?"

"Hmn?"

"It's 06:45, what time does Mattie usually come by?" Mac spoke into his shoulder. Her entire body felt as though it was made of rubbery lead. Suddenly, she found herself practically flung to the other side of the bed.

"OH God, Mac! She'll be here any minute if she's running on time." Harm practically sprinted into the bathroom. Popping his head back out of the bathroom, his voice came out a little calmer.

"Maybe you'd better join me?" A flyboy grin slowly replacing his look of panic. "I mean, you don't want her to find you in bed like that, do you?"

"Oh no, it's much better she find the two of us in the shower." Mac nodded sarcastically, happily walking into the shower to join him.

Making every effort to actually take a shower, the two officers were clean and dressed by the time Mattie came prancing through the door. Unknown to them, Harm's walls weren't as thick as he thought and Jen being an early riser had distracted Mattie until she thought the coast was clear.

JAG Headquarters 

**1245**

**Mac's office**

"Excuse me, Colonel." Harm stood in Mac's doorway, a bright grin on his face. "You had lunch yet?"

"No, I was just about to grab a bite, Commander," Mac replied, tapping a few last keys before moving away from her computer.

Stepping into the room, Harm leaned over the desk. "Don't suppose there's time to go home for lunch?" His voice was low and gravelly, and Mac was tingling from head to toe at the sound of it.

"Have to be in court in 42 minutes," she shrugged.

"Any chance you can secure early?" He looked down at her hand, fighting the urge to reach out and hold it.

Following his eyes, Mac felt his longing to hold her hand, and maybe a little more. Looking up again, their gaze locked intently on each other.

"I'll do my best," she whispered.

**Three hours later**

**Outside the courtroom**

The large wooden doors flew open as though blown by gale force winds. Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie stormed out rattling at Bud, her second chair.

"Where the hell did he come from? I want everything you can get me on Dr. Costabile, and I want to know why I didn't know about this evidence sooner. Damn new lawyers, always trying to show off their first case at HQ." She was moving at such a pace she hadn't noticed the effort it was taking for Bud to keep up with her.

"Yes, ma'am. I assume you want a history of the lab as well, ma'am." Bud was glad to have finally reached her office, though inside, he was proud of himself for keeping up.

"I want to look under every rock," she huffed, slamming her briefcase down on her desk.

"I gather things didn't go well?" Harm stood behind Bud in the doorway.

"These blasted neophytes always want to make a big splash their first time up and all I wind up with is a major headache and overtime." She was banging things on her desk so loudly that every other file caused a different head in ops to look up towards her office. It wasn't just the extra work that had her upset, it was the extra work TODAY that had her so upset. When was life going to cut her even a small break?

"I guess securing early is out of the question?" Harm tried not to sound too disappointed.

Freezing in place, Mac looked up at him, her eyes filled with a sense of loss. "Don't hold your breath."

"Ma'am, if you and the Commander have plans, I can get started on this right away and let you know if I come across anything that will make a difference." Bud wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but it looked important.

"No, Bud, thanks. This is going to take hours. You get started and I'm heading over to see Corporal Lebeaux again. If he's lied to us, so help me, he won't have to worry about the brig, I'll break his scrawny little neck myself." Picking up her cover, she marched passed Harm and Bud without another word.

"Big plans tonight, Commander?" Bud knew she was upset over more than just a surprise witness in court.

"Sort of Bud, sort of." Slapping Bud on the back, Harm turned back towards his office, a slight slump in his shoulders obvious to anyone who knew the Commander well.

One hour and 34 minutes later Mac came walking up to Bud's office.

"He swears he's told us everything. You come across anything?" she asked, her frustration clearly evident.

"Maybe, there seems to be a few discrepancies with some of the dates available through public records and what we've been given, but I can't quite put my finger on why it would make any difference." Bud answered staring at his computer screen.

Sitting down in the nearest chair, Mac raised her chin to peer over his desk. "Show me what you've got so far."

"Ma'am. I know you and the Commander had something planned for tonight. Harriet's mom is visiting, she doesn't need my help, and I'd just as soon have something to keep me busy. You go ahead with your plans and if I come across anything that needs your attention, I'll call you, promise," Bud suggested, pressing his lips together.

"I can't, Bud..."

"Ma'am, I insist. I know you outrank me, but with all due respect, go."

Twitching one side of her mouth in a faint smile. "Thanks, Bud. You promise you'll call me on my cell if you find anything we can use?"

"Promise, ma'am."

"Okay, you win. I'm out of here." With a slight spring in her step, Mac headed to her office ready to go home to Harm.

**Chapter 20 **

**Harm's apartment**

**1815 **

Not knowing how late Mac would be, Harm ordered a couple of pizzas and had gone next door to join Mattie and Jen for dinner. Well, he hadn't actually eaten anything but he stayed to visit anyway.

Mac came through the front door exhausted from the emotional afternoon, yet excited about the evening's possibilities. No sooner had she set her things down than the beautifully set table caught her eye. Looking around the apartment she was fairly sure Harm wasn't home. Walking into the bedroom, the first thing she saw was a fresh rose by her bedside. This one was pink. She smiled to herself at how hard Harm was trying. Placing her bag she had brought the night before on the bed, she began putting things away in the space Harm had cleared for her. With such a small bag, it hadn't taken her much time. Grabbing a pair of slacks and comfortable shirt to change into, Mac suddenly noticed a muffled sound. Turning her head, she walked closer to the bed trying to place it.

Stepping up to the bed, her eyes widened, and her mouth opened fully as her empty hand slowly made its way up to her face. Laughing, she could hear laughing. She couldn't hear any of the conversation, the TV was barely a steady hum, but whenever one person in particular let out a piercing cackle, Mac could hear it.

Quickly changing out of her uniform, Mac scurried down the stairs and out the door. Standing in front of Mattie and Jen's door, Mac took a deep breath and knocked.

"Hey, Colonel. The Commander said you would probably be home late. Want some pizza?" Jen offered.

"No thanks, Jen. I think we have dinner at the apartment." Mac looked at Harm waiting for him to confirm or deny.

He nodded his head yes and smiled.

"It sounds like you guys are having fun," Mac commented, her eyes carefully scanning the wall behind her hosts.

"Yeah, have a seat," Mattie suggested.

"No, thanks. I've got some paperwork to go over. I just wanted to let Harm know I was home." Mac smiled sheepishly. "I'm going to head back." Waving bye to the girls, she turned towards the door.

"I'll come with you, Mac," Harm called out, standing up. "Are you going to need any help with homework tonight?" He asked Mattie, before catching up to Mac.

"Don't think so. Jen and I are just going to watch a movie, then probably hit the sack early."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, making sure he didn't have to worry about any interruptions.

"Yeah, don't work too hard." Mattie tried not to grin.

"Good night." Echoed in different voices through the room as Harm and Mac closed the door behind them.

"I didn't expect you home so early." Harm smiled broadly.

"Bud insisted." Mac smiled back.

"I'll have to remember to thank him," Harm nodded. "I've been thinking. I may have to put an extra lock on this door," Harm commented as he opened the door and let Mac walk in.

"Mattie?" Mac asked, stepping in.

"Yeah, she pretty much just comes and goes at will. It could get…embarrassing."

"There's something else that could get embarrassing." Mac walked over by the stairs.

"Did you know you can hear what's happening on the other side of that wall?" She frowned, pointing to the back bedroom wall.

"No you can't, Mac. That's a solid brick wall." Harm walked up next to her.

"Well, you may think it's solid. And I'll admit, it's mostly sound proof, but I could hear someone laughing while I was putting my things away." Mac raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips

"Are you sure?" Harm moved over into the room.

"No, Harm. I thought I'd make it up just for the hell of it. Of course, I'm sure. Do you think anyone heard…us?" Mac's frown turned to one of blushing concern.

"Well, even if some sound does travel. That's the living room wall. They only hang out there after school or work," Harm shrugged. Seeing Mac wasn't convinced, he walked back by her side and gathered her in his arms.

"Or getting ready in the morning?" She pointed out, one eyebrow straight up.

Thinking about it a moment. Harm ran the memory of this morning through his mind. They were definitely vocal, more so sometimes than others, but they weren't that loud.

"Mac, I don't think they could have heard anything. So long as neither of us lets out a blood curdling scream, I think we'll be fine." He smiled and tightened his hold on her.

"I hope you're right, sailor." Mac breathed into his shoulder. Something about his embrace always made her feel so safe, able to forget whatever was worrying her.

Harm leaned his head down and kissed the top of her head. "Hungry, Marine?"

Taking a deep breath, boy was she hungry, but she suspected that wasn't what he meant. Her mind and heart battled over what to say next. She was hungry all right, but for more of what they'd shared this morning. Her mind argued it was important to take frequent and full advantage of her fertility window, even Harm acknowledged it, especially since he suggested sneaking home for lunch. Still, knowing how much she just wanted him, she felt weird walking in the door and dragging him straight to the bedroom. Maybe she should have something to eat and suggest going to bed a little early.

Harm could tell Mac was weighing something in her mind. She was staying too still in his arms for too long. He wasn't sure when he began stroking the back of her head.

"Mac, is something wrong?" he asked quietly, placing another kiss on the top of her head. He really wanted to do so much more, but he wasn't going to rush her. "Is it the case?"

Pulling back a bit, she looked up at Harm. The look of total concern in his eyes floored her.

"I was just thinking."

"Care to share?"

"I was debating whether we should have dinner or…do what I really feel like doing."

Harm just stared at Mac. His breath seized in his throat when he realized that her beautiful dark brown eyes were filled with a passionate longing that mirrored his own. Without giving her a chance to say another word, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, unable to contain the quiet moan that escaped at the first taste of her. To his delight, Mac responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck and silently urging him towards the bedroom. Guiding the woman in his arms up the stairs, Harm only paused to flip out the light, bathing them in the moonlit darkness.

It only took a few minutes for the two new lovers to disrobe each other. Harm scooted back higher on the bed, pulling Mac across him and capturing her lips in his. He would never get enough of Sarah Mackenzie.

Hours passed before they made their way back to the kitchen for dinner, even though dinnertime was technically long since over. Together they ate quietly, their eyes smoldering with a growing desire that demanded to be quenched yet again. Food would never be enough to satisfy their mutual hunger. Leaving the dishes on the table to be dealt with later, they once again fell into each other's arms.

Mac's earlier uneasiness at dragging Harm straight to bed seemed to vanish. Over the next morning, evening, and night, they focused intimately on each other, forgetting everyone and everything around them, with the one exception of early the next evening when she insisted on bringing a blanket and pillow into the living room in case she was right about the thin walls.

**JAG Headquarters**

**Mac's office**

**Two days later**

"Excuse me ma'am." Harriet knocked on the front door. "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, Harriet. Let me just send this off and I'm all yours." Mac finished typing the last bit of information and hit the send button.

"Okay, Harriet. What've you got there?"

Harriet sat down with a bundle of files in her arms. "Oh, I'm on my way to return these to Commander Turner." Harriet waved off the files in her arms practically bouncing in her seat. "I just wanted to let you know I finally arranged for a church and date."

"Well, what is it?" Mac smiled amused.

"Even though Chaplain Turner and the church were both available on July third, I made an executive decision and opted for the weekend of the tenth. I thought the fourth of July is such a high traffic holiday it made sense to avoid anything other than watching fireworks for that particular weekend."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem, Harriet. Besides, it will give us more time to get the invitations out."

"Have you picked out what you want to send ma'am?"

"Not really, I thought I'd wait until we had all the information that way I could get it all over in one visit. So, where am I getting married?"

"The National Cathedral, at 1600 on July 10th." Harriet leaned back, smiling proudly.

Mac sat stunned. Her voice was completely gone. She was pretty sure all the air had leaked from her lungs because she seemed unable to take a breath. Swallowing hard, "Did you just say the National Cathedral?"

"Yes, ma'am." Harriet's grin grew wider. "It took a few days, and I had to call in a few favors, but compared to organizing the USO, this was a breeze."

"Harriet, don't you think there's something in the word 'cathedral' that fundamentally is at odds with the word 'simple'?" Mac seriously thought she might have a heart attack. How was she going to explain to Harm, who was practically marrying her as a last resort, that they were getting married at the National Cathedral?

"Colonel, Mac. Just because you want a simple wedding doesn't mean it can't be beautiful or somewhere beautiful," Harriet announced firmly.

Sitting back in her chair, "I don't know, Harriet, I think this may be a bit much."

"Trust me, ma'am. It will be wonderful."


	3. Chapters 21 thru 30

**Chapter 21 **

**JAG Headquarters **

**Harm's office**

**Same day**

Harm was working on his latest defense strategy when he heard his office door click shut.

"Why don't you just come on in," he snickered. Immediately a more solemn expression came over his face at Mac's none to friendly glare.

"I'm sorry Mac, what's wrong?" Bud had already drummed into Harm's head the number one rule for a happy marriage, always apologize even if it's not your fault.

"We need to talk." Mac sat down heavily in front of him.

Whatever he had eaten for lunch lurched into his throat forcing him to swallow hard. Every horrible end to anything good in his life always started with, 'we need to talk.' Almost snapping the pencil he held in his hand, Harm took a deep breath and sat back in his chair.

"Okay, what's up?" His voice portrayed a calm he didn't feel.

"Harriet booked the National Cathedral for our wedding," Mac answered stone-faced.

Harm tried not to laugh. A wave of relief washed over him. Then it hit him exactly what she had said. "The National Cathedral?" His eyebrows raised in total surprise. "Don't you have to be someone, or at least know someone REALLY important to get married there?"

"I suppose. I think she called in some favors from the USO thing." Mac shook her head. "That's not the point, do you realize how big that place is? It's a cathedral, not a church!" her voice was slowly climbing a few octaves.

"I know." Harm wasn't sure what to say to calm her down. "It's a very pretty cathedral, though."

"I thought we wanted simple?" she raised and dropped her arms, obviously exasperated.

"We can still have a simple small ceremony in a big beautiful place." Harm didn't understand why she was so upset.

"That's what Harriet said." Now, she looked almost annoyed. As if she wanted Harm upset.

"Mac, as long as we get married, I honestly don't care where it is." Harm tried to explain without irritating her further.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't let it bother me." Mac felt totally overwhelmed, her gaze dropping to the floor.

Harm got up and walked over to where she was sitting. Squatting down in front of her, he took hold of her hand.

"Why don't we talk about this some more when we get home?" Another sense of panic rushed through him as he realized their needed time together was up and maybe she wouldn't want to go home with him. Technically, most authorities believed they only had 12 to 24 hours after ovulating to conceive, but they'd willingly agreed to an extra 24 hours just in case.

"You are coming over after work, aren't you?" His voice wasn't able to mask his fear this time.

"If that's okay, yeah." She was looking at her hand in his.

"Good, then I'll see you at home and we can work everything out. Okay?" He forced a smile.

"Okay." She stood up with him and walked to the door. "Thank you," she whispered before turning the doorknob and leaving.

** Harm's apartment**

**Later that night**

Mattie and Jen had joined them for dinner. Although Harm had been serious about getting an extra lock for the door, it had proved to be a moot point since Mattie developed the habit of calling to let him know she was on her way over.

Snuggled up on the sofa, listening to some music, Harm wondered how long it would be before he wouldn't want to make love to Mac all the time. They'd pretty much spent the better part of the last couple of days in each other's arms unless they were at work, and Lord help him, he wanted to carry her off to bed now as well.

Mac had been so unsettled by the cathedral thing that she hadn't given a second thought to how many days they'd been trying, or if the time when she was supposed to be at Harm's was over and she should be going to her own apartment. She couldn't stop thinking about the cathedral, and why it bothered her so.

"Want to tell me why you were so riled up today?" Harm decided to tackle the easy stuff first. Hah.

"I've been thinking about that." She let out a short sigh, "I guess it reminded me of the grandiose wedding Mic was planning and …" She stopped, her voice catching in her throat.

"Go on, and…"

"And, I don't want anything about us to remind me of then," she said quietly.

"And…." he said again.

"That's it."

"No, there's more, and…" he coaxed.

"Well." Mac dropped her gaze a second before looking back up into his eyes. "We're not a couple of twenty year old kids with a fairytale vision of life, marriage, and happily ever after. You said it yourself, this is a practical marriage planned by two people who have lived a very unfairytale-like life."

Those words cut through Harm's heart as surely as if she'd stabbed him with a knife. He knew he'd presented his proposal as a logical solution to an illogical situation, but he'd hoped after almost three days of trying to conceive a child, that she would recognize it for so much more than that.

"I just think we shouldn't make so much of this. It's not fair to you."

That snapped him out of his momentary self-imposed pity. She was worried about what he was being subjected to? Could it be she couldn't feel his love for her in every touch, every caress. Was it possible she really thought it was just sex, lust, his want of an heir? Why did this surprise him, he'd given up everything to rescue her in Paraguay and she still didn't get it. He'd have to say the words, tell her so there'd be no confusion, but not now, not yet. He couldn't risk scaring her away when he was so close to having everything he'd ever really wanted in life.

"Mac, we've both agreed, we're in this for the long haul. Hopefully we'll have a family to raise. We're only going to do this once. Don't let what you think is too much for me, stop you from having the fairytale wedding every young girl dreams of."

"I never believed in fairytales," Mac mumbled, sadness creeping into her gaze.

"Then let Harriet make one for you. If you don't want to be reminded of what Mic had planned, we'll stick with the original plan of simple, but don't let a few extras scare you. Even with a small crowd, the cathedral will be beautiful. Besides, my mother will love it," he chuckled, hoping to lighten things up a bit.

"Harm, we haven't told your mother!"

"Actually, yeah, I have. I'm sorry. She called the other day while you were in the shower. I was a little distracted when you finally came out and forgot all about the call. Forgive me?" He hoped he hadn't done something really stupid but who can remember their mother when a gorgeous 5'9 brunette comes walking towards you wrapped in only the towel of many fantasies.

"It's okay. I understand," Mac smiled, she really wasn't upset, she was just glad Harm felt good enough about them to tell his mom at all.

"Then we're getting married at the cathedral?" Harm asked

"Looks like it." Mac tried to smile.

"We don't have to, if you really don't want to," Harm pressed. Whatever else, he wanted this day to be special for Mac, even if meant getting married in a field of goats.

"No, you and Harriet are right, where isn't really that important. What matters is that we do it right." Her first real smile of the day made its appearance.

"I just need to know one little trivial detail." Harm grinned knowingly.

"What?" she inquired.

"When?" he asked.

"When?" Mac frowned in confusion.

"Yes, Mac. When is the wedding? What date?" he chuckled, feeling like he was in a bad Abbot and Costello routine.

"July 10th at 1600," Mac giggled. That was sort of a crucial piece of information.

"I'll be there," he smiled.

Mac smacked him across the chest. "You'd better! National Cathedral." She was actually starting to like the idea, Sarah MacKenzie having a fairytale wedding. Who'd of thunk.

Harm couldn't resist any longer. Pushing her back against the sofa, he captured her mouth in what would inevitably be another searing kiss. Kissing Sarah was like striking a match, it would always start a fire.

** Chapter 22 **

**Harm's apartment**

**2330 **

**Same night **

The apartment felt unusually quiet. The CD had stopped playing long ago, and the normal sounds of city traffic that usually carried through the apartment seemed to have faded away.

Harm lied contently in bed with Mac in his arms. She'd fallen asleep almost an hour ago, but Harm was still awake enjoying the softness of her supple body against his. He couldn't get over the feeling that he needed to savor every moment as though it might be his last. Deep down he still feared Mac would wake up and announce it was all an impossible mistake.

Harm's heart skipped a beat as Mac's fingers began doodling on his chest. It didn't take much for Harm to react, and he was definitely reacting.

Shifting a little, Mac began to regain consciousness. Trying to stretch she felt Harm's arms tighten around her.

"Sleep well?" he asked quietly.

"Mmm," she groaned. There wasn't anything she could think of that was better than being surrounded by Harmon Rabb in the flesh.

"You comfortable?" Harm loved having her in his arms. The nightmares that had plagued him so faithfully since Paraguay had vanished as if frightened off by Mac's mere presence in the same room.

"Very," she replied moving her arm to rest across his waist.

"When should we know?" Feeling Mac tense immediately in his arms, he regretted the words the moment they left his lips.

Pushing off his chest, Mac sat up, making no attempt to cover her bare breasts.

Disappointed she had moved away, Harm couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride that she was comfortable enough with him not to try and cover up.

"The doctor's information had a list of the most accurate pregnancy tests, but Harm, I don't think I can go through that month after month." She shifted, sitting back against the wall but still close enough that their bodies were touching.

"I don't understand." Harm sat up beside her. He wanted to reach out and touch her somehow, but he was fairly sure she needed space right now.

"I know we've tried our best." A quick smile curled from one side of her face. "Our very best, but it's not likely I'm pregnant and I don't think I could stand hoping I am, counting the days, taking the most accurate test for the earliest possible detection and having my heart crash to the floor every time." She was watching his face as she spoke, not sure he understood.

"I'd rather just forget about time, assume I'm not and go about my business. If it looks like I really might be, then I'll take the test to confirm." Her eyes hadn't blinked watching his.

"I don't pretend to understand, but if that's what you want." He dared to extend his hand and brush her hair away from her face.

Scooting back down, Harm patted the bed by his side. "Come on, let's try and get some sleep."

Agilely, Mac slid down, turning her back to Harm so he could spoon around her.

"Night," she whispered.

"Night," he echoed into her hair.

** Harm's apartment**

**Next morning**

Harm was startled to roll over and find an empty bed. A cold chill settled through him. This was their last morning. He would have to go without having Sarah MacKenzie in his arms for at least another month, unless she was already pregnant, then it might be even longer until she'd need him again.

Fighting the horrible sense of loss that was threatening to overtake him completely, Harm sat up and tried to shake his pain away. Relieved to hear the water running in the bathroom, he stood up and grabbed his robe.

"Morning beautiful," he whispered into Mac's ear, standing behind her, his arms enfolding her in a warm embrace.

Spitting out her toothpaste. "Morning." She tried to smile back, looking at him through the mirror in front of her. "There's coffee in the kitchen," she mumbled before taking a sip of water to rinse her mouth.

Placing a quick kiss on the back of her neck. Harm stepped away. "Sounds great, thanks."

Harm was pouring his coffee when Mac joined him in the kitchen.

"It felt strange not having you by my side when I woke up," Harm admitted sheepishly.

"I, uh, I woke up early." She reached around Harm to refill her coffee cup.

Harm was seriously toying with asking her to please stay, but her less than warm response gave him pause to reconsider.

Should she tell him how hard it was to drag herself out of bed, to not roll over and run her fingers over every strong muscle in his toned body laying so dangerously close to hers. She wanted so badly to stay, but she'd be back soon.

"You'd better get a move on it, it's 0649. If you don't hurry, I'm going to have to take Mattie to school," Mac smiled playfully, hiding the ache inside.

Kissing the top of her head as he walked passed her. "On my way, Colonel," he spouted, not showing the slightest sign of how hard it was knowing this was his last morning with her, for now.

** Benzingers' Bar and Restaurant**

**1235 same day**

Mac and Harriet sat at a quiet booth in the far corner of the restaurant. Papers where sprawled across the majority of the tabletop. Had any other military personnel been by, they would have assumed the two officers were diligently working through strategy for an important case.

Of course, to Harriet, this was a very important case. One that had been nine years in the making and she was going to ensure it came off without a hitch.

"Mac, if all you want for a reception is a large party, and you don't want to do it at any of these places," Harriet pointed to one of the many lists of restaurants and clubs, "then I suggest we do it at our house."

"What?" Mac looked at her friend as though she'd sprouted another head.

"There are seventeen different choices on this list and you've knocked every single one off as being too elaborate, too formal, too pristine, too ostentatious. It looks to me like all you want is one big party and since there aren't really that many guests, I don't see any reason why we can't have it catered at my house. We could even set most of it up in the back yard if you don't mind springing for the cost of a tent." Harriet's one eyebrow shot up as the other crinkled down in thought.

"You know ma'am, now that I think about it, some of the most romantic weddings have had outdoor receptions under tents." Harriet's thoughtful frown instantly grew into a bright glow.

"Harriet," Mac started, shaking her head. "That is the best idea you've had yet. I think a nice simple outdoor reception at your house is perfect." Mac sat back delighted that Harriet had finally come up with an idea she was comfortable with. It would be a lot of work, but that's what caterers were for.

"Excellent, now we just have to find the time to go pick out the invitations. We'll have to choose from whichever ones are available on the shortest notice. Do you think the Commander wants to come also?"

"I'll check, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't really care what the invitations look like," Mac answered, not sure what Harm cared about, he seemed to run hot and cold. When they were together, she was so sure she meant more to him than just a friend, or a warm body. Then there were those few times he seemed so distant. What if that was how he really felt?

"Mac, Mac." Harriet's voice finally seeped through Mac's crowded mind, dragging her back to the here and now.

"Sorry, Harriet. My mind wandered."

"It's par for the course with a new bride," Harriet laughed. "All I need from you and the Commander now is the guest list and we'll be pretty much set."

"My list will be pretty short, but I think Harm has a lot of buddies he's kept in touch with from the academy as well as different carrier tours. I'll make sure we have the list done before the invitations are ready."

Harriet nodded enthusiastically. This wedding was finally going to happen!

** Chapter 23**

Over the next few days, Harriet helped Mac pick out a simple, yet elegant, off the shoulder wedding gown, a simple and classic wedding invitation, a simple dark blue dress for the attendants since Mac didn't want to mess with multiple colors, and of course a simple but impressive bouquet.

If Harriet heard Mac use the word simple one more time she was going to tattoo it across Mac's forehead. Since Mac didn't seem to have her heart set on any particular foods, Harriet offered to choose the menu selections on her own at a later time. She was eternally grateful when Mac readily agreed. Harriet was convinced if she had to sit through one more endeavor listening to Mac compare everything on a scale of 'simple,' she would have screamed.

Mac had gone home Friday night to an empty apartment. She had thought about inviting Harm over but he seemed to be almost avoiding her that day. After several days of having her underfoot, Mac concluded he probably needed his space.

What she had no way of knowing was that Harm erroneously thought she was the one needing space and had to fight his own inner battles to stay away from her.

By Saturday afternoon he couldn't stand it anymore and had to talk to her.

** Stationary store **

**Georgetown**

**Saturday 1400 **

Mac was flipping through pages of another book of invitations when her cell phone rang.

"MacKenzie."

"How's everything going." Harm slumped back in his chair.

"Fine, Harriet and I are picking out invitations," she commented, looking at what Harriet was pointing to.

"I guess you're having fun." Harm hoped that didn't sound as whiney to her as it did to him.

"It's okay."

"You want to get together for dinner and show me what progress you've made?" Harm mentally crossed his fingers.

"Actually, I have to stop by Mattie's to show her and Jen what we've done for the attendants. If you don't mind being outnumbered by women, Harriet and I can bring the whole brood over to your place." Mac mentally crossed her fingers. She missed him terribly.

"I think I can handle a little estrogen overload." Harm was smiling from ear to ear.

"Watch it ,sailor." Hours of tension from keeping up with Harriet had just rolled away after only a few short minutes on the phone. "I'll see you in a couple of hours." Waiting till he said goodbye, Mac hung up and returned her attention to Harriet.

** Harm's apartment**

**1750**

Harm stayed contentedly in the background cooking supper while his harem giggled, squealed, laughed, and occasionally gagged. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Kate Pike asking him if they'd given him a harem when they made him Commander. Shaking his head, he knew Kate was going to let him have it when she found out he and Mac were getting married. He hoped she'd be able to come, Meg too. He hadn't thought about Meg in years. Last he had heard she was stationed in pearl and dating a fighter pilot, the irony of which wasn't lost on him. There were a lot of people he hoped would be able to make it.

"Hey, sailor!" Several not too soft, female voices called out.

Harm had been so lost in his own memories he hadn't noticed Mac calling him until Jen and Mattie chimed in.

"You rang?" Harm walked over to where they were all huddled on the floor.

"Yeah, we're hungry," Mattie spoke up.

"How much longer… sir?" Jen added.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you guys patience is a virtue?" Harm turned to make his way back to the kitchen. "It's just about ready, go ahead and sit at the table." He pointed.

Everyone clamored excitedly at the table as they ate their dinner. Harm barely getting a word in edgewise.

"So, sir, where are you and the Colonel going on your honeymoon?" Jen asked taking another breadstick.

"Honeymoon?" Harm looked as though she'd spoken in a foreign language.

"Yeah, Harm. You know, that very beautiful and exotic place you spend a fortune to get to and then never leave the hotel room." Mattie shook her head and reached for another breadstick as well.

Mac blushed four different shades of red while Harriet and Jen tried to hide their laughter by quickly shoving more food in their mouths.

Rolling his eyes, "I know what a honeymoon is, thank you Miss Grace."

"SO?" Mattie shrugged.

"We haven't discussed it yet," Harm responded, not looking anyone in the eye.

"That's the best part of the whole getting married thing. How could you not have discussed it yet?" Mattie really wondered why old people bothered getting married.

Harriet choked on her breadstick, momentarily distracting everyone. Looking sheepishly at Harm, holding up her thumb and forefinger in a pinch formation, "She has a small point, sir," Harriet agreed.

"You're not helping, Harriet. Marriage is about much more than what goes on during the honeymoon, and I think I'm voting for a change of subject." His cheeks were starting to flush close to the pretty shade on Mac's cheeks.

After dinner, one by one each of the ladies headed home. Mattie was the first to abandon ship. As much fun as she was having, she preferred people her own age. Jen followed soon after that, mostly under the pretext of having to do laundry, but Harm knew she kept a pretty close eye on Mattie for him. Harriet lingered a while longer straightening out a few details with Mac and trying to coax Harm into telling her his plans for a honeymoon.

As Harm closed the door behind Harriet, Mac began gathering up all the samples and lists that Harriet had been showing them, and put them into a single bag.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" she asked from the sofa.

"No, it was actually very amusing." Harm noticed Mac was packing up to leave.

"Would you like another cup of tea?" He wanted to keep her all to himself a little while longer.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," she nodded, thankful to have a reason to stay.

"So, where would you like to go on a honeymoon?" Harm asked, filling the kettle with water.

"I guess I've never thought about it." Mac moved over to one of the stools by the island.

"Does that mean I get to pick?" Harm smiled, a glint in his eyes.

For a minute, Mac considered telling him they didn't have to go on a honeymoon. Recalling the last few days she'd shared with Harm, Mattie's idea of never leaving the hotel room seemed extraordinarily appealing.

"Yeah, you get to pick," Mac grinned, an equally bright gleam in her eyes.

**JAG Headquarters**

**About two weeks later**

The next two weeks passed at the speed of light, and yet torturously slow, depending on the day and time. The work-day was always filled with more to do and not enough time, it flew by along with any time they spent together. It was the time they spent apart, and the long nights that seemed to never end.

Mac knocked lightly on Harm's door. "Got a minute sailor?"

"For you, always." Harm pushed his chair away from the desk, smiling at her.

"Harriet tells me she heard from Keeter and Kate. They're both coming. Kate will be here several days early. There's some seminar or other that she's going to use as an excuse to be here without requesting leave. At least, I think that's what Harriet meant," Mac chuckled mildly at Harriet's enthusiasm.

"I can't remember when the last time was I saw Jack. God, could it be since you and he got back from the desert a thousand years ago?"

"Don't ask me," Mac responded. Her smile fading, "Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"As far as I know, did you need to do something else?" Harm didn't like the sound of her voice.

"No, I could use the company of a handsome sailor, but I figured if you're free, you'd do." Mac could tell Harm recognized the catch in her voice, she tried to recover with humor. It was that time of the month and even though she'd refused to get her hopes up, she couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Just watch it or I'll sick my fiancée on you, she's a Marine you know." Harm wondered what was up. They teased like this often, but today he could tell she was using it to hide something.

Getting up from her chair, she broadened her smile. "Knock on my door when you're ready to blow this joint."

Harm watched her close the door. Glancing down at the calendar on his desk, he saw the little red mark he had placed on the date two days ago. An unexplainable heaviness crashed down on him as he recognized what was probably wrong with Mac. They'd expected this, but still, this was going to be hard, much harder than he'd anticipated.

** Chapter 24**

**Mac's apartment**

**Georgetown**

**Later that night**

"Where did you learn to make chicken cutlets like that? And why have you been holding out on me all these years?" Harm joked, setting his fork down on the plate.

"We used to have an Italian neighbor when Dad was stationed at Pendleton. She was originally from New York, and when she made sauce on Sunday afternoons, the whole state of California could smell it." Mac closed her eyes for just a moment allowing the memory to take over.

"Anyhow, sometimes when things were impossible at home, I'd go over there and she'd teach me how to cook something new, distract me. She really was a great lady, I wonder what ever happened to them?" Mac paused, as if staring at Harm would give her the answer to her latest question.

"This still doesn't tell me why you've been holding out on me," Harm replied, pushing away from the table and carrying his dishes to the sink.

"I guess, I just shoved all her recipes away with most of my childhood memories." Mac began loading the dishwasher. "For some reason, memories of her sauce came back to me when I was at the grocery store last weekend, so I decided to go ahead and see if I could still do it." Slamming the door of the machine shut, Mac turned to Harm, her hands on her hips. "I guess the Marines came through again," she smiled, rather proud of herself.

Stepping up to her, Harm gathered her in his arms. "You'll have to teach me some more of those recipes." He kissed her lightly on the head and stepped back again. Since those few days Mac spent at Harm's, they had been continually affectionate, but had refrained from anything physically intimate, or anything that might imply intimacy. Each one convinced they were giving the other needed space.

Harm poured himself a glass of juice and headed for the living room, Mac not far behind him. Settling down together on the sofa, the two were silent for a while, neither sure where to begin with what they wanted to say.

"How many responses have we had so far?" Harm started.

"I think Harriet said, 75 attending. She's such a good sport. With every yes that comes in she bubbles over with excitement, completely unconcerned about what it will do to her house."

"Reminds me of the Spencer Tracy movie, Father of the Bride. They had to remove all the furniture from the house in order to be able to fit all the guests for the reception. If I remember correctly, he had to rent a moving van to drive around the neighborhood all day," Harm smirked.

"I saw the version with Steve Martin, but I can't remember if they had a problem with the furniture."

"I preferred the original, we'll have to rent it some day," Harm suggested.

"That could be fun, maybe we'll learn something helpful," she commented, patting him softly on the leg.

"I heard from Ed again today. He said he and Ellen are coming to the wedding," Harm mentioned, watching his fingers draw circles on Mac's forearm.

"Is that all he said?" Mac asked.

"Things aren't progressing as quickly as they would have liked. They're going to take an extra 30 days before going public with the plan. He said if I need more time to make up my mind, I could take another 30 days. Then he suggested I go over to the Echo building and see how the renovations are coming."

"What did you tell him?" Mac knew he was still tempted by the offer.

"I said I'd see if I had any time."

"Want to go take a peek at lunch tomorrow?" Mac turned her hip to see his face better.

"Maybe. You want to come with me?" Harm sounded like a lost little boy.

"If you'd like. You're thinking you want to do this don't you?" Mac tried to keep her expression impartial.

Sighing, "I can't seem to shake the feeling that this would be a good fit. Even when the Admiral came up with a way for us to stay at JAG for now, my mind immediately thought, all we need is for Mrs. Sebring to hang on until this thing is underway." He looked into Mac's eyes hoping he'd find understanding.

"If it's what you think you want to do, I'm with you 100 percent. If you're sure." Mac squeezed his hand.

"We'll see." His mind was still contemplating his options when he heard Mac's voice.

"Sorry, what was that?" he asked.

"I said, I'll pack us a lunch and we can eat at the park around the corner from the Echo Building." Mac shook her head, she should know better than to talk to Harm when he was lost in thought.

** Old Echo Oil Building**

**Falls Church Virginia**

**1245 next day**

"Wow, I never noticed how beautiful this old building is. Look at all that brass." Mac pointed at the ornate trim around the elevators.

"This place was built back in the days when construction was more of an art. It definitely gives meaning to the idea of master craftsmen." Despite the mess of dust, plastic, and construction materials they were weaving their way around, the beauty of the old building was still impressive.

Making their way up to the third floor, Harm and Mac stepped out of the elevators. The doors opened on to what was obviously going to be an expansive reception area. Stepping around the construction debris, they walked around looking at the different offices. According to Ed, Harm's office would be in the far east corner.

Standing in the open archway of what was undoubtedly going to be a double doorway, Harm froze staring straight ahead.

"This office is bigger than the bullpen," he remarked, obviously surprised, his head slowly making a tour of the ceilings and walls.

"Look Harm, you can see ops from here." Mac had moved over by the large windows and was pointing straight ahead.

"It is a nice view isn't it. The park looks so big." Harm's eyes scanned the horizon.

"Penny for your thoughts." Mac inched close enough to reach his hand.

"I think I'd feel lost in this place. Look at it, Mac. I'm not cut out for stadium seating. I'm a navy boy used to cramming into a rack that's six inches too short for me." Heaving a deep sigh. "I don't know Mac."

"If this weren't going to be such a big office, what would you think?"

"I think this would be a great project to restore." He was still staring out over the horizon.

"AND…" she coaxed.

"And, I think I'd feel right at home." He turned his head to look her in the eye. "I think I'm going to accept, Mac. Especially before this place becomes a replica of Hearst's castle." Chuckling, he felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders. He was sure. This would be good for them, for his new family.

** Reginald Stevens City Park**

**1310**

"What would possess any sane human being to name their child Reginald?" Mac pondered as she and Harm spread out the blanket she'd brought.

"Same generation who thought Harmon would make a good name," he chuckled.

"Point taken," Mac smirked, taking their lunch out of the cooler. "I arranged to have our schedules moved back a bit so we could take a little longer for lunch. We don't need to be back for another 52 minutes."

Lying down, Harm stared straight up at the rippling leaves swaying to the warm breeze. "I've been thinking."

"Better not do too much of that, you may hurt yourself." Mac handed him an egg salad sandwich with some chips, a pickle, and a broad smile. She loved it when he left himself wide open like that.

Sitting up again he accepted the dish. "Pickles, you thought of everything." Pushing back to lean against the trunk of the tree, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I've been thinking. It should be time for us to try again in about nine or ten days, right?" Harm hoped this would save her the trouble of finding a way to tell him.

"About." She tried not to let her disappointment show.

"What do you say if we take a couple of days and head to the beach. With all the last minute things going on for the wedding, it would probably be good to get away from the stress and just try and relax." Harm took a bite of his sandwich waiting for her to mull over what he'd just said.

"Besides, it would be nice to have a bedroom door." He smiled, hoping she'd find the humor in what he'd said and was delighted when she chuckled back.

"Sounds like fun," she nodded. If the only reason Harm had thought up this little getaway was to decrease her stress in order to increase their chances at conceiving, she wasn't going to complain. As long as he wanted to be with her, she vowed to stop torturing herself over why.

** Chapter 25 **

**Reginald Stevens City Park **

**Falls Church Virginia **

**Same time**

"I've been thinking about something else too." Sitting across from each other, facing opposite directions, Harm scooted up until he was almost by her side.

"I know we decided it made more sense with Mattie and all for you to move into my place after the wedding, but when we talked about it originally, we hadn't set a date yet. It occurred to me, it's silly to pay another months rent just for ten days, not to mention the added stress of moving everything out of your apartment just before the wedding. What do you say we get a jump on things and you move in with me now?" Harm pressed his lips in anticipation, his heart beating more quickly than it should.

Mac's heart skipped several beats.

"Are you sure? " Mac tried to keep her voice steady, and slow her racing heart.

"Am I sure? Of what, that it will save money, that it will be easier to move now than later, or that I've missed you so much the last couple of weeks I can't stand waiting until July 10th to come home to you every night? Yeah, I think you could say I'm sure." Harm cursed that they were both in uniform. Her lips had never been more inviting, her dark brown eyes were sucking him in with the force of a whirlpool, a force he didn't want to fight.

"If you put it that way, how could I say no." Wanting desperately to taste his pouty lips, Mac settled for discreetly placing her hand on his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "We've got 14 minutes to get back to work," she smiled.

Reluctantly standing up, "We'd better clean all this up." Harm reached out and grabbed hold of Mac's hand almost jerking her close to him, so close she could feel his warm breath on her already flushed face.

"Let's start packing you up tonight," he murmured, in a voice so low and gravelly Mac's knees almost gave out from under her.

"Let's." Was all she could get her voice to respond.

** Mac's apartment**

**Georgetown**

**Same night 2015**

"Which box did you want me to put in the car?" Harm asked looking at the three boxes piled next to the sofa.

"The one with the pictures," Mac called from the bedroom.

"And that would be…..?" Harm looked up at the doorway to her room.

"The one that has pictures written on the box." You could hear the 'duh' in her tone of voice.

Shifting the boxes around to see all four sides, "For future reference, it helps if the writing on the boxes isn't facing the sofa or some other obstructive item." Harm picked up the box. "Do you want to me to take anything else down this trip?" he called, standing by the front door. He'd already taken down a load of clothing and a few other boxes.

"No, I'll be done here in a minute. Go on ahead."

For tonight, they had packed up some of Mac's favorite or personal things. Harm insisted they mix some of his and Mac's belongings to make the apartment more theirs and put the remaining things in storage until they decided what to do with it all. Tonight they were just taking over a few things, and then slowly over the rest of the week they would move things either to Harm's or to storage. Finished with the boxes from the living room, Mac was collecting more clothing from her closet.

Just as Harm was closing the hatch on the back of the SUV Mac walked up behind him, her arms loaded with more clothes.

"I don't understand how someone who wears a uniform to work every day of the week could have accumulated so many civies." Harm marveled at the amount of clothing that Mac considered essential.

Emptying the contents of her arms into the back seat of the car, Mac turned to walk past Harm when his arm shot out in front of her blocking her path.

"Not without paying the toll," he stated flatly.

"Toll?"

"Yeah, toll." Harm moved the extended arm to wrap his hand firmly around Mac's waist and pulled her hard against his chest. " Toll," he repeated, his head ducking down, his lips drawn to hers. It had been weeks since he'd kissed her with so much emotion. He'd been keeping his distance, limiting his shows of affection to simple caresses, holding her hand, a kiss on the cheek, her forehead, or a salutatory peck on the lips.

The idea of knowing she would be at his side from now on, that he'd never again have to stand at his front door and fight the ache in his heart as she stepped into the elevator, was the straw that broke the emotional camel's back. He had to release some of the longing he'd kept bottled up before it exploded uncontrollably, or worse, unwelcomed.

Slowly pulling back. Harm opened his eyes and fell into the dark brown eyes staring back at him.

"What do you say we lock up and head home?" he offered.

"Already done," Mac replied, pulling away from his arms. "Let's go."

** Harm's apartment**

**2130**

Mac began hanging some of her clothing in the closet and filling up the drawers Harm had previously emptied for her while Harm tossed some of his least favorite knick knacks into a box making room for some of Mac's personal affects.

In very short order they'd managed to easily meld the contents of the one box into the décor of Harm's living room. Returning to the organizational efforts in the bedroom closet. "This should give you a little more space," Harm said, tossing a few things onto the bed.

"No, I'll figure something out. You've already given up enough of your closet space," Mac protested.

"I haven't worn some of this stuff in years, half of it doesn't even fit anymore. It's about time I cleaned it all out. We'll put the stuff for storage in the pile over there and start a new pile for Goodwill." Harm smiled at her, unable to resist leaning in for a small kiss.

To his surprise, Mac stretched her arms up immediately, pulling him in for a more earnest kiss. When her lips slid along his, her tongue begging for admission, he gladly obliged. His hands drifted south resting on her hips. Mac slowly played with each lip, teasing them with a gentle flick of her tongue, only to change course and delve past them to duel with his.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Harm remembered this wasn't a good time, but Sarah tasted so good. He missed her soft touch, her fingers grazing delicately across his skin, the feel of her soft curves under his fingertips. If all they could indulge in tonight was an old fashioned make out session, then he was ready to indulge until the cocks crowed.

"Hey, Harm, saw your ….oops." Mattie stopped frozen in her tracks, hoping for just a second that maybe they hadn't heard her, when she saw Harm and Mac quickly jump apart as though they'd been electrocuted.

"Sorry about that. I uh, didn't know Mac was here." Since Mac had returned to staying at her apartment, Mattie had gotten out of the habit of calling before coming over and was once again popping in and out at will.

"I just came over to say good night and see how your day went," Mattie mumbled, unconsciously backing up towards the door.

"Glad you're here, I have something I wanted to tell you anyway." Harm stepped down into the living room.

"That's okay, I can see you're busy, I mean that this isn't a good time, I mean..." Sighing, "what did you want to tell me?" Her shoulders slumped in resignation. She'd botched it and knew she wasn't going to get out of it gracefully.

"We've decided to start moving Mac in now." He looked at Mac. "Instead of waiting for the wedding rush," he added as an after thought.

"Great, I think that's great," Mattie repeated, her head nodding nervously. "Well, if you guys don't mind, I think I'll go tell Jen the good news." Mattie made a dash for the door.

"Mattie wait up." Harm walked over to her. "You don't need to rush off."

"I told you, I just stopped by to say goodnight. Really. See you tomorrow." Turning to face Mac. "Glad you're back, night."

"Night Mattie," Mac called, still standing by the closet in the bedroom.

"Night kiddo." Harm kissed Mattie then closed the door behind her.

"We may need to do something about bedroom doors sooner than later," Harm huffed, leaning against the door, an eyebrow raised in Mac's direction.

** Chapter 26 **

**Seaside Home**

**South Hampton New York**

**Approximately one week later**

"When you said spend a couple of days by the beach, this wasn't what I had in mind." Mac looked around the incredible house awe stricken.

"We could have brought everyone from OPs along for this little trip, and still have room to spare." Mac gently swiped her hand across the fine French furniture in the massive entryway.

"Isn't it sort of odd having period French antiques in a beach house." Harm breathed into Mac's neck, standing behind her, his one arm reaching around her to mirror her gesture across the tabletop.

"This is more than just a beach house. How did you find this place?" Mac asked, her eyes closed giving in to the rising sensations ignited by his soft words and gentle touch.

"It belongs to a friend of Frank's. He bought it when South Hampton was the place to be, they don't use it much anymore." Harm barely kissed Mac on her neck and then backed off. Even though she moved in with him, they'd not been intimate for almost a month, and he didn't want to pounce on her the moment they walked in the door.

"What do you say to a late swim in the ocean?" Harm took another step back trying to maintain control.

"What do you say to food first, water second?" Mac glared at him.

"Right. Feed hungry Marine," Harm laughed out loud. "There's a great little restaurant back the way we came. Sits right along the water, best seafood in town." Harm was practically drooling.

"Sounds like you've been here before?"

"When I was still at the academy, some of the guys and I would come hang out for a few weeks during the summer. There's no place like the beaches of South Hampton to meet beautiful and friendly girls." Harm was worried for a moment there he might have revealed too much information.

"You and your gang of middies invaded this place and it survived?" Mac's eyes were wide in surprise and laughter.

"Come on Mac, we weren't animals, just horny." 'Oops.' He hadn't meant to say that either. He was instantly relieved when Mac broke out in a huge belly laugh.

"Well, at least you're honest. Come on Casanova, let's go find some food, maybe then we can work on your other 'issues.'" she smiled saucily as she sauntered away. Knowing that for the next few days she had carte blanche to enjoy all of Harm gave her a boldness she normally oppressed. Deep down Mac still wasn't convinced, despite all the obvious evidence otherwise, that Harm would really want her if it weren't for the baby deal.

Harm's testosterone levels were loving the idea of his Marine on a mission. If only his heart weren't aching at the idea that she needed a mission other than just wanting him. Shores of South Hampton 

**2250 hours**

"You were right. That was one of the best seafood dinners I've ever had," Mac smiled, as the two walked from the house down to the shore holding hands.

They stood quietly watching the waves roll in, occasionally sprinkling their feet. The sky was like black velvet, a few stars outshining the city lights. Harm stared out into the dark horizon, the ocean and sky meeting at some distant point, one large peaceful blanket surrounding their temporary world.

Mac shifted a moment from foot to foot. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she said, watching Harm lost in his little sailor world.

Feeling her fidgeting, Harm turned his gaze to see what was wrong. "I'm sorry, you must be beat, we can go in."

"No, how about we just sit?"

"Better yet, let's go back to the house and we can sit on the lounge chairs by the pool. We can still see and hear the ocean, but you'll be more comfortable.

"You sure?"

Harm nodded his head as he led them the few yards back to the house. Taking a seat on one of the padded lounge chairs, Harm tugged at Mac's arm until she fell in his lap. Leaning with her back against Harm, his arms tightly wrapped around her, Mac looked out at the vast ocean.

"This was a great idea," Mac practically hummed.

"Glad you think so." Ducking his head, he placed a small kiss on her neck.

Mac breathed in sharply at his unexpected gesture. Encouraged by her response, Harm continued nibbling on her neck, working his way down to her collarbone. Instinctively raising her chin, allowing him better access, Mac let out a low sensuous purr.

Before Harm knew it, Mac had twisted in his arms and was engaging in an oral exploration of her own. Her hands danced across his solid chest, the feel of his strong muscles under her sensitive fingers sending chills through her entire body. Her lips left a watery trail from his chin, down his neck, making Harm's blood boil.

Under the thin fabric of her shirt, Harm gently caressed the soft skin until he reached the familiar clasp. Without hesitation, he undid it slipping off the unwanted garments.

Her already heightened desire was surging uncontrollably. A surge of wanton pleasure shot through her entire system at the sound of his voice echoing in her ear.

"Oh, God, Mac. I, I…." The words trailed off as he pulled her tightly against him, his lips seeking out hers. Their tongues dueling in a feverish dance.

It wasn't long before the cushion from the chair was thrown on the ground followed by two entangled bodies. Their clothes were strewn aside aimlessly. Desperately, their hands roamed and caressed, their lips kissed and suckled every sensitive spot they knew.

Under the warm summer night, they eagerly succumbed to the passions they'd too long suppressed. The fire raging within was consuming them both. God, how he loved this woman. The two lovers were wrapped around each other, holding on tightly under the stars. Neither wanting to ever let go of the other.

With the waves of passion slowly waning, Harm and Mac found themselves taking a midnight swim, only to make love again. Before it would be time to return home in a few days, they would again and again surrender to their own desires under the rising, shining and setting sun, and again still on the privacy of their moonlit beach.

** Harm's apartment**

**July 9th**

**1800 hours**

"Mac, this is silly," Harm insisted, carrying her things to the door.

"I'm telling you Harm, I tried to talk Harriet out of it and she insisted she would hog tie me if she has to, but you are not seeing the bride on your wedding day," Mac shrugged.

As had happened the month before, once Mac's period of optimum fertility had passed, they ceased all intimate relations. Still, Harm hated the thought of sleeping alone. He missed Mac terribly when she was gone.

"All right. Do we have everything?" Harm asked impatiently.

"I think so," Mac replied grabbing her handbag.

"Okay, I'll drop you off, then I'm supposed to meet Jack and Sturgis at McMurphy's. AND don't worry – we won't do anything worthy of brig time." Harm chuckled at the memory of Mac's face when she had to bail them out of jail the day of Bud's wedding.

** Roberts' Home**

**19:30**

"Please settle down, Mac. Everything is under control," Harriet insisted as she helped Mac carry her things to the guestroom.

"It's not like you've never done this before," Chloe chimed in, unprepared for the death glares.

"What? It's the truth," Chloe insisted. Brother, if looks could kill.

"Really Mac, everything is fine. It's going to be great fun, just about everyone who really mattered was able to make it, except for Gunny," Harriet said, gently rubbing Mac's arm as she might one of her sons when trying to calm them down.

"It's a shame Gunny couldn't make it. I still can't believe you were able to catch up with him at all," Mac said, gingerly hanging the gown on the back of the door.

"I hate thinking of all our men fighting in Iraq, but somehow, I feel safer knowing Gunny's one of them." Harriet shrugged her shoulders as she put Mac's suitcase in the corner. "Now, Bud is meeting the Commanders at McMurphy's to make sure they don't stay out too late. Commander Turner is sensible, but that Keeter has trouble written all over him," Harriet sighed, blowing a piece of hair away from her eyes.

Harriet followed Mac through the house to the kitchen where she paused looking out the back window.

"Wow, I can't believe you pulled this off," Mac sighed. The sight before her was impressive. An enormous white tent filled almost every square foot of Harriet's back yard. The side walls were tied back with large navy blue and gold ropes with huge tassels on the end. Inside, the white tables, with alternate navy blue and marine green (almost) skirts filled the front area. A large dance floor was off to one corner. Fresh flowers and candles were on every table as well as on tall perches at ever tieback. Capping off the romantic feel were a few strategically placed Fichus trees with tiny white lights.

Mac was amazed. Harriet had managed to track down so many of the friends they'd lost touch with. She'd even managed to talk Annie into attending with Josh, although that was going to be a surprise for Harm. On top of all this, if it wasn't enough she was hosting a wedding for 96 guests in her backyard, Harriet arranged to get a group of the women together for a nice dinner last night. Mac barely knew Kate Pike, and had never met Meg, but she felt if they were once important to Harm, then it was high time she got to know them personally. She was actually delighted with Meg. She'd always heard nice things about her, but Mac suspected if they'd been assigned to each other, they'd have made one hell of a team too, Cagney and Lacey eat your hearts out.

"Terri should be here any minute, Mac. She was so upset she couldn't make it last night. I'm glad it worked out so she could spend time with us tonight. Would you mind helping me carry some of this into the living room?" Harriet asked, bringing Mac back to the present.

"Harriet, if I haven't said it enough, you're terrific. Thank you." Mac reached over and kissed Harriet on the cheek. Not only had Harriet managed to put together the perfect wedding, she'd done it while pregnant to boot.

"You've said it at least a thousand times, ma'am. My pleasure. Now let's get this stuff in the living room, and the four of us can have a nice relaxed evening and then get you off to bed early."

Harriet smiled. She didn't think she'd had this much fun putting her own wedding together, actually, she was sure she didn't have this much fun putting her own wedding together.

** Chapter 27 **

**McMurphy's Tavern**

**20:45**

"You guys are just too old for me," Keeter spit out, taking another sip of beer. "Didn't anyone explain to you that this is your last night to raise hell and live?"

"I've already raised plenty of hell and 'lived.' All I want to do tonight is spend some time with good friends." Harm looked at Keeter pointedly.

"Besides, he doesn't need a pissed off Marine on his wedding day- or night," Sturgis volunteered.

"The last thing the Commander needs is a repeat of what happened to me." Bud's face paled at the memory.

"But wasn't it great to go out in a blaze of glory?" Keeter interjected, his clenched fist thrusting upward in a gesture of victory.

"NO!" Harm and Bud declared flatly. Bud still thanked his lucky stars that Harriet didn't call off the wedding after hearing about the pregnant stripper.

Sturgis watched his friends, quietly amused. The only thing that separates the men from the boys is the price of their toys, he thought, and with the cost of tomcats now a days, Keeter and Harm had some pretty fancy toys.

"All I know man, is if I had a woman as smart and sexy as Mac in love with me, I would NOT have waited this long." Sturgis took a sip of his beer.

"First off, I really wish you'd stop reminding everyone how sexy my soon to be wife is." Harm raised an eyebrow at Sturgis.

"Hate to break the news to you buddy," Keeter interrupted, "but no one needs to be reminded Mac is hot. No offense." Keeter raised his hand in contrition while drinking with the other.

"And…" Having given Keeter an icy glare, Harm returned to Sturgis again. "That's the second time you've said Mac was in love with me, why do you keep saying that?"

"She told me," Sturgis said before he realized what he'd done.

"She told you she was in love with me, those exact words?" Harm was stunned to say the least.

"Well, I suppose since you two ARE getting married, I wouldn't be breaking a confidence any more. Yeah, When I first worked with her a few years ago, I asked what was the tension between you two. I politely insinuated that you two had a bad history and she immediately cleared up that you'd never slept together."

"Are you nuts!" Keeter interrupted again. "Damn, I thought we taught you better than that. After the way she looked at you in Iran, when she wouldn't give me the time of day, I thought for sure you'd be hotbunking once you got stateside."

"Have another drink, Jack." Harm handed him a beer. He wanted to hear what Sturgis had to say, not explain himself to Keeter.

"How does that tell you she's in love with me?" Harm pointed out.

"If you two will let me finish." He shook his head at his academy cohorts. "That's when I suggested maybe that was the problem and you should just sleep together and get it over with."

"You actually said that to her?" Harm's expression floundered somewhere between horror and amazement.

"Not in so many words, but yeah. She said it wouldn't work and I asked why. She didn't mean to say it, but it just slipped out." Sturgis took another sip of beer.

"Say what?" Harm was getting very impatient, his own beer forgotten.

"She said, 'because I'm in love with him.' Then she made me swear never to tell anyone or she'd kick my six."

"She said those exact words, not she loved me but she was 'in' love with me?" Harm was torn between potential elation and wanting to kick himself for having been such an ass.

"Exact words," Sturgis repeated, raising his glass to Harm.

Damn. Why didn't Sturgis tell him this long ago. She ran to the Guadalcanal because it was the only way she knew to protect her heart. She had no idea he loved her too. Her way of dealing with it was to stay away, and he let her. If he'd said something instead of always playing the silent hero, maybe she wouldn't have wound up in the arms of still another man.

Mentally shaking away the pangs of regret, Harm thought, if she was in love with him once, he could win her over again. It may take time, but at least now, as far as the rest of the world was concerned, she was his and there wouldn't be the threat of someone else coming along and stealing her away.

Harm was suddenly struck with fear, or could they? No, Mac wouldn't do that to their family, unless, they never had a child. No, Mac wouldn't do that to him, this was for good, they had both agreed.

Convinced that another man wouldn't be a threat to him, Harm's determination to win back the love of his soon-to-be wife was stronger than ever.

** Roberts Home**

**July 10th **

**2010 hours**

The wedding went off without a hitch. Even though, they almost forgot the wedding dress hanging behind the bedroom door, at least they remembered it before they left the Roberts' driveway.

Mac had looked beautiful. Admiral Chegwidden detoured from his travels to walk her down the aisle. It was the one thing that was planned for her wedding with Mic that she really didn't want to change. If she couldn't have her Uncle Matt, she wanted the only other man by her side who had ever been a father figure to her.

The church was filled with smiles and tears. Trish Burnett had both, and hopefully, stock in Kleenex. When the bride and groom walked out of the church arm in arm, Gunny could probably have heard the cheers in Iraq. They were a stunning couple.

The reception was no exception. All the guests were having a wonderful time, chatting, laughing, and dancing. Harm and Mac had opened the dance floor first thing as Terri sang a marvelous jazz rendition of Billy Joel's Just the Way You Are.

"I had no idea she could sing so well," Harm commented, marveling at the beautiful song.

"That's right, you were on the Henry the time I had to reopen a murder case and she helped with the forensics. A bunch of us went to McMurphy's on Karoeke night and were floored when she sang that song that Lianne Rhimes does."

"I guess it just goes to show, you can always be surprised. Which by the way, thanks for getting Josh here." Harm kissed his wife softly on the lips. He liked the thought of that, his wife. That was it, no backing out now.

"I had very little to do with that, it was all Harriet's doing. This whole thing was all Harriet." Mac lifted one arm from Harm's shoulder to wave around the room.

"I'm sure if you had vetoed it, Harriet wouldn't have pursued it. Thank you." He kissed her again.

"He seems like a nice kid," Mac commented. "Especially for 16, that can be such a tough age."

"He hasn't given up his dream of the academy yet either, much to Annie's dismay," Harm snickered.

"Well, at least she can't blame you for that anymore," Mac smiled, patting him lightly on the shoulder.

The two continued dancing briefly before being dragged off to opposite corners to visit and thank some friend or other.

As with most weddings, the guests waited for the moment the bride and groom were as far away from each other as possible to start clanking their glasses with silverware, demanding a visual display of their affection for each other, in other words, a toe tingling kiss. Harm and Mac did their best to entertain the requests of their guests without neglecting their duties as hosts. Mac wished more often than not that she'd chosen to wear track shoes.

Quietly, without much fanfare, Harm and Mac cut the first slice of cake, choosing to skip the traditional feed the spouse segment. Mac had adamantly refused to have anything to do with the much fussed about garter throwing, but she did however agree after much coercion to throw the bouquet.

By midnight, the party was still in full swing. The booze flowing freely, no one noticed when the bride and groom slipped away.

As with any good party, the closest of friends are always the last to leave. By two o'clock in the morning the few remaining guests were scattered around the large tent in small clusters, pleasantly tipsy, and polishing off the last few bottles of champagne.

"Did you ever think he would smarten up?" Bobbi Lathem asked, not to anyone in particular.

"The man may be a top notch pilot and lawyer, but when it comes to women he's clueless," Kate replied. "Well, let me rephrase that, maybe there is one thing about women he's not clueless about," she smiled impishly, her eyes twinkling with a knowing look.

"Tell me about it," Bobbi chimed in, wistfully recollecting her one night with Harm.

"Wait a minute! Why am I the only one left out of this conversation?" Meg demanded, her hands on her hips.

"Don't feel bad, I'm on the outside looking in too," Terri said with chagrin, raising her glass to the other women. "To Harmon Rabb, long may he….fly."

"Here, here." The women all chorused before breaking into a loud round of laughter.

** Chapter 28**

Harm and Mac arrived at the Four Seasons Hotel shortly after 0048.

"Sturgis will be picking us up at 0600, he'll take your dress, and my uniform to the apartment along with anything else we don't need," Harm explained toeing off his shoes.

"0600! Harm, what were you thinking?" Mac yawned.

"It was the only flight that connects to where we need to be in time," Harm shrugged apologetically.

"You still haven't told me where we're going," Mac said, rubbing the exhaustion out of her eyes.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. At least I told you to pack warm weather clothes. Did I mention bathing suits?" Harm began unbuttoning the jacket of his dress whites.

"Yeeess," Mac yawned.

"I'm sorry we have to get up so early. I know we won't be able to get much sleep, but you can sleep to your hearts content starting tomorrow." Harm put his jacket on a hanger.

"I'm a Marine Harm, I don't need a lot of sleep," Mac yawned again. "Would you mind unzipping me?" She turned her back to Harm.

"Sure, need anymore help?"

"No, I got it from here," Mac responded, walking into the bathroom.

The two practically fell into bed, each thinking the other was too tired for a proper wedding night. With a quick kiss good night, they were both soon sound asleep.

** Ocean Star Cruise Liner**

**San Juan Puerto Rico**

**1400 hours**

Following Harm into the cabin, Mac had to make a conscious effort to keep her mouth from falling open.

"This is incredible!" She turned to Harm with a big hug as soon as he'd closed the door. The room was spacious for a cruise liner with a large double bed, sofa and table and it's own private balcony.

Turning back around, she immediately walked out onto the balcony. Harm came up to stand behind her gathering her in his arms. From where the ship was docked they had a breathtaking view of the ocean port of Old San Juan.

"Isn't it beautiful? When the ship returns, we'll be staying for a few more days in San Juan," Harm informed her, his voice caressing her ear.

"This is perfect, Harm," Mac sighed. She would happily spend the next seven days standing on the balcony, wrapped in his arms.

"Would you like to go check out the rest of the ship, or would you prefer a quick nap?" Harm was still holding tightly onto her waist.

"It seems too beautiful to waist sleeping. Can we stay here while the ship pulls out?" Mac's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Whatever Mrs. Rabb wants," Harm said, kissing the top of her shoulder.

Mrs. Rabb, WOW. She hadn't really thought about that yet. Mrs. Rabb. The thought gave her goose bumps.

"Are you cold? We can go somewhere else to watch the shoreline where it's not so windy." Harm began gently rubbing her arms.

His concern for her only added to the wonder causing the goose bumps in the first place. Overwhelmed by everything, Mac had let her guard down. Her concerns for what would or wouldn't be asking too much of Harm, fell by the wayside as she turned in his arms and reached up in search of a heartwarming kiss.

Harm immediately deepened the kiss, his tongue eagerly sliding across Mac's soft lips, anxiously awaiting to savor the sweet taste that was Sarah MacKenzie. When Mac wrapped her fingers around his neck, pulling him closer, her tongue accepting his invitation to dance, Harm's heart swelled as excitement rushed through his body, setting every nerve ending on fire.

Every fiber of Mac's body was hungry for Harmon Rabb. Her fingers slowly traced a path down the side of his neck to the first button of his shirt. She felt Harm's short intake of breath at the feel of her fingers brushing against his chest as she undid the button.

Harm pulled his lips away, leaving a feather like trail of kisses down Mac's neck, across her shoulder, his hands slowly sliding the straps from her sundress off her soft shoulders. Mac's head tilted back at the surging sensations induced by his tender touch, her fingers momentarily frozen in place.

"We don't want to give the well-wishers in port a show," Harm whispered, his breath tickling her ear, shooting bolts of electricity through her already sensation overloaded body. Scooping her up in his arms, Harm captured her lips in his once again, carrying her the few short steps to the bed.

Placing her down slowly, with the same care used for delicate treasures, Harm continued sliding her dress down, leaving kisses on every inch of newly exposed skin, and thrilling at every intake of breath, every shudder of pleasure she expressed. He'd wanted this so badly. To show Mac how much he wanted and loved her as Sarah the woman, the Marine, not just as an incubator for a Rabb heir.

Mac thrilled at his sensitive caress. Her fingers roamed freely, lingering between undoing a button and playfully teasing the now accessible flesh. His muscles, hard and strong, rippled at every swirl of her touch. The thought of how much Harm wanted her, now when it wasn't time to conceive, fanned the flames burning inside her all the more furiously.

His every touch sent surges of pleasure to every nerve ending. Their mouths continued to tangle in a desperate duel. Their lips were soft and moist. Their tongues, firm and flexible, explored the cavernous spaces in a fruitless attempt to appease the flaring desire.

As many times as he'd seen Mac lying naked beneath him, he would never cease to be awed at how beautiful she was. Struck with the sudden realization that she was now his wife, that she would always be his, that she would never belong to another man again, Harm was overwhelmed by a flood of emotion.

He didn't want to ever stop kissing her. He wanted this woman here in his arms for the rest of his life.

They stroked and caressed the surging passions over and over until they slept spent in each other's arms. Wrapped together, a tangle of arms and legs, huddled under the glow of moonlight, they were awakened by the slowly increasing grumbles of Mac's now empty stomach.

"That's another reason I chose a cruise," Harm smiled, pulling Mac close against his side. "Practically 24/7 buffet."

The next few days, Harm and Mac behaved as true honeymooners. The days at sea were spent almost entirely in the cabin except for occasional escapes for more fuel to feed their continuous indoor activities. When in port they managed to drag themselves out of bed in time to spend at least a few hours scavenging around.

Mac especially enjoyed the white beaches of Barbados, and the shopping in Martinique. She and Harm would walk hand in hand through the small island towns and occasionally, even arm in arm, indulging in the freedom of being able to kiss in public at will, within respectable norms.

Every evening they had the honor of being seated at the Captain's table. The Captain, being retired Navy, was honored to have THE Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. on his ship, and virtually monopolized Harm's conversation all through dinner. There was something about out-racing a nuclear warhead that most people found difficult to forget.

It wasn't until the third night that Mac remembered to respond when someone would call her Mrs. Rabb. By the time the ship docked in San Juan, everyone on board knew who Harm and Mac were. Despite the enormity of the massive cruise ship, word had traveled quickly. Some spotted them as the incredibly handsome and adorable honeymooners, others, because Harm was a real live Naval hero. Either way, they were delighted to have a few more days of sun in San Juan with some much-needed anonymity.

Being a larger island, Harm and Mac spent less time in their rooms by day, and more time touring the old city and outskirts of the island. They also got less sleep at night, but neither one was complaining.

Mac had however, finally adapted to being called Mrs. Rabb without a second thought. The young cabana boys at the hotel, who acted as waiters and gofers for the beachside clientele, had learned early that Harm and Mac were good tippers, and eagerly learned to call them by name. Mac felt a swell of pride rise every time she heard the name, Mrs. Rabb. She had indeed felt like any normal bride, loved and treasured. It was more than she had hoped for. She didn't feel like this was a mission of mercy on Harm's part. She felt like Mrs. Rabb and loved every minute of it.

Harm had spent the last few days walking about town like a proud peacock, his beautiful wife on his arm. The best gift anyone could have given him was the broad smile that seemed permanently beaming from Mac's face. If she felt obliged, somehow duty bound by friendship, to accept his proposal, she didn't show it now. She looked truly happy. He reveled in the love they were sharing, though neither of them had actually said I love you, Harm was certain that day would come sooner than later. He just prayed everything would stay the same when they returned to the pressures of life in DC.

** Chapter 29 **

**JAG Headquarters**

**Two months later **

**Harm's office**

Mac stood waiting in Harm's doorway while he finished on the phone. Things had gone well for the couple. They'd managed to somehow mix Mac's traditional taste in furnishings with Harm's more modern taste to come up with an attractive new eclectic décor. The venetian wall that had separated the bedroom was replaced with a row of bookshelves facing the kitchen for all of Mac's library. On the bedroom side, they'd placed one of Mac's dressers. Her decorative screen was strategically placed behind the dresser to hide the back of the bookshelves. An armoire to give Mac some more closet space was purchased and placed beside the dresser.

Although they hadn't resolved the issue of a bedroom door, Mattie had once again reverted to her habit of calling before popping in making privacy less of an issue, for now.

Much to their relief, the closeness they'd developed on their honeymoon had remained basically intact upon their return. The absurd idea that intimacy was reserved solely for the purpose of procreating had fallen by the wayside in Puerto Rico and stayed there. Although the reality of work and daily responsibilities precluded indulging in more playful activities as often as they had in the Caribbean, the two managed to find time for fun as often as possible.

There was another advantage of being together, not getting pregnant seemed easier to handle. Mac had missed two more cycles and was beginning to see her possibilities for motherhood fading fast. Occasionally, this brought out the worst in her Marine disposition. Parallels could easily be drawn at certain times of the month between Mac and a bear awoken too early from hibernation. The only thing keeping her from losing it all together was the constant support she was getting from Harm.

"Yeah, right, no problem. I'll stop by at lunchtime. Thanks, Ed."

"Anything wrong?" Mac asked, still standing in the doorway.

"No," Harm waved at the chair. "It seems they've gotten over the first hurdle and will be ready to announce the plan publicly." Harm straightened a few papers setting them in a pile to his left.

"When's that going to be?"

"They're setting up the press releases for 30 days from now." Harm reached under another pile and pulled out a plain file folder.

"So this is it?" Mac's eyebrows rose asking the unspoken question 'are you sure?'

"Looks that way. You know who I've been thinking about all day?" He paused for a breath. "Corporal Wexel. Remember him?"

Mac shook her head no.

"He commandeered a tank when he thought his drug using wife was going to get custody of their baby."

"Now, I remember. You stood in front of a moving tank to stop him." Mac wished he hadn't reminded her of that.

"It occurred to me, if there'd been a firm like what we're setting up for him to turn to in the first place, he probably would never have gotten so desperate. I'm sure there are more Corporal Wexels out there that I'd like to help before the situation becomes explosive." His eyes widened momentarily in a gesture that answered, 'yeah, I'm sure.'

"I've got to run over to the site. It seems there's a major debate over the new plans and what I told the foreman to expect. I need to be there before the engineers leave." Harm added hurriedly.

Harm had called Ed the day he and Mac had gone to see the offices for the first time. He informed Ed he'd take the job on one condition. Ed was so eager to have Harm on board, he probably would have agreed to giving him the moon. He was relieved to discover all Harm wanted were some design changes to the office structure and final approval of all architectural and decorative plans.

Harm had already calculated, by adding one wall, and moving another non load bearing wall, he could stay in the corner office allowing him to view his wife's work place. The remaining space intended for his office would become a conference room. In turn, this would leave the space originally intended for a conference room free to expand the law library.

In the end everyone was happy with the final plans. Harm had made it a habit to stop by the site at least once a day to ensure progress was coming along according to his specifications. Much to their chagrin, the construction crews learned the hard way to make sure it's done right the first time or they'd have to do it over. A time or two, Harm had stopped by after work, found something wasn't done to his standards, and the crew would come in the next morning to find studs knocked out. They only needed him to remove the wiring once before they learned their lesson permanently. When the foreman noticed the new plans required shifting certain walls somewhere other than where the Commander had told him, he wasn't about to lift a finger until the Commander signed off on the changes.

Looking at the folder in his hand, "I'll give this to the Admiral today." Harm stood to leave, taking a deep steady breath.

Short while later Mac's office 

"Colonel MacKenzie." Jen's cheerful voice flowed through the intercom.

"Yes."

"The Admiral would like to see you in her office."

"On my way." Mac was already up and out of her seat.

Harm was closing the door to the Admiral's office just as Mac walked up to Jen's desk.

"How'd it go?" she whispered.

"As well as could be expected. I suspect it's safe to say I'm not going to win any popularity contests around here." Harm sprouted a low watt smile to ease his wife's concerned expression. He felt bad about leaving JAG again, but he was sure this time it was for the best.

Inside the Admiral's office, Mac stood at attention.

"You wanted to see me ma'am?"

"Yes, Colonel." She didn't offer Mac a seat.

"You're husband, my chief of staff, has just given me his request for terminal leave." The Admiral didn't look very happy. "Apparently our little arrangement hasn't been satisfactory."

"No, ma'am. That is, it has been satisfactory but due to it's temporary nature, we, the Commander and I, felt it best if one of us took the best opportunity that presented itself for one of us to transfer. This is an excellent opportunity for the Commander." She stood rigid in front of her CO.

"Yes, that's what he explained." It was obvious she had hoped to keep her two lead attorney's longer than only the few months since she had taken over command.

"Seeing as how I am in need of a new chief of staff, I'm offering you the opportunity to resume the position." She was staring intently at Mac.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you ma'am. I would be honored to return to my previous duties." Mac allowed a small smile to curl the edge of her lips.

"Very well, the Commander will turn his responsibilities over to you in 30 days when his leave begins. Dismissed." Without waiting for a reply, the Admiral resumed perusing the paperwork on her desk. 'At least he'd given her time to find a suitable replacement,' she sighed inwardly.

Closing the door to the Admiral's office, Mac stood for a moment, and took a deep breath. It looked like they were both going to emerge from this new phase unscathed.

"Everything alright, ma'am?" Jennifer broached carefully.

"Yes, Jen. For once, I think it is." Mac strode away quickly. Things really were going unusually well for Sarah Mackenzie. She just hoped there wasn't another shoe waiting to fall somewhere.

** Chapter 30**

**Harm and Mac's apartment**

**Three weeks later **

"There's going to be a ribbon cutting ceremony on the 21st," Harm said wiping the counter top one last time.

"Mm," Mac uttered from the desk.

Mac had been pretty quiet through most of dinner. Much of what she had said was limited to two syllable responses, often filtered by grunts. Harm had gotten pretty good at keeping track of Mac's time of the month and was pretty sure by the current cold front, the time had come with no good news.

"I'd like you to be there with me. Do you think you can arrange with the Admiral for the afternoon off?" He knew he probably should wait until a better time, but he also knew the sooner she spoke with the Admiral, the more likely she was to get the time off. Ed was pushing hard for Mac to be there, good for public relations. Harm just wanted Mac there because he did.

"What do you need me there for?" Mac snapped.

Well, at least he'd gotten a complete sentence out of her.

"You're my wife, Mac. What is so odd about wanting to share a big day in my life with you?" Harm realized the minute the words came out, they were the wrong ones.

"Why would you want to share ANY day in your life with me!" Mac screeched from across the room.

Harm's eyes flew wide, he knew she was testy, but he wasn't expecting this.

"Come on, Mac. You don't mean that." Uh oh. That didn't come out right either. Damn! For a good lawyer he was suffering from foot in mouth disease tonight.

"Don't tell me what I mean! You should never have married me! This isn't going to work. I'M NO GOOD FOR YOU!" Mac jumped up with such force the chair fell back behind her. Storming into the bedroom she yearned for a door to slam. Damn! She couldn't even hide in the privacy of the bathroom. Why couldn't they live in a normal house!

Hurriedly, Harm followed her up the steps. "Mac…"

Before he could say another word, Mac was pulling a small bag out of the closet.

"MAC! Don't. PLEASE!" Harm was panicked. My God what had happened? Lurching forward he grabbed Mac, his hands firmly stilling her arms, stopping her from putting anything into the suitcase.

"Talk to me, Damn it!" Harm hollered.

"WHY! It won't change anything. I should never have agreed to this! I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have… have done this to you!" Mac struggled to pull away. She had to be strong, she had to do this for him.

"Done what? Mac the last few months have been the best months of my life. You walk out that door now and you might as well put a gun to my head and shoot me because my life won't be worth crap without you!" Harm was getting desperate.

"STOP IT! Stop lying! You don't need me. I'm no good for you. This will never work!" Mac was frantic trying to get away from his tight grip. A single tear slowly began to drip down her cheek.

"Damn it, Mac, it IS working. It's perfect. Have I done something so awful? Tell me, I'll change, I'll stop. I promise, just… don't run!" Harm was not letting go of her. He had to keep a tight grip, even if it hurt.

"Don't you see, it's not you, it's ME! I can't do it! No matter how hard we try, I'll never be able to give you want you want most, what you deserve." Mac had eased her efforts to escape, she was tiring, her emotions too much for her.

"All I want is you, Mac." Harm lowered his voice. He had to make her believe him.

"NO! You were meant to be a father, a real dad with children that look like you, that think like you. I can't do that for you. I TRIED! She screamed, holding back more tears.

"Don't you get it? I Love YOU, with or without a baby. It's always been you. I wouldn't have made the deal in the first place if it wasn't always you." Harm searched her eyes for some recognition of what he was saying.

"If all I needed was an attractive friend, I could have called Meg or Kate, hell I would have just married Rene when I had the chance - It's always been you." Harm's voice was low and desperate.

Mac closed her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted all this to be true. She loved him so much. It never occurred to her she could love him anymore, but the last few months had filled her heart with so much love for Harmon Rabb that she needed him as much, if not more, than the air she breathed.

"Sarah, please believe me. I love you more than life itself. Please?" The fight in her finally gone, Harm gathered her closely into his arms. " I love you Sarah MacKenzie, with all my heart," he whispered into her ear, his hand slowly stroking the back of her head. He didn't dare kiss her, not now. He had to convince her first.

Emotionally drained, in the midst of a PMS tizzy, Mac pulled back just far enough to look into Harm's eyes.

"Say that again," she said softly.

"I love you Sarah, I've always been in love with you." He waited, praying she believed him.

A thread of sanity snapped in Mac's mind. Suddenly every misunderstanding and stupid decision ever made over the last eight years was flashing clearly in her mind like a terrible old movie.

Harm's heart dropped out of his throat when he saw the light of recognition go off in her eyes.

"I love you Mac," he repeated for good measure.

"I love you Harmon Rabb, I always have." Slowly, she pulled him in for the most loving, honest kiss they'd ever shared.

** Echo Oil Building**

**Harm's new office**

**One week before ribbon ceremony **

"Excuse me," a voice traveled from Harm's doorway.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we're not open for business yet." The ribbon cutting was only the beginning, just a photo op to go with the press release. It wasn't until the official announcement that they would begin interviewing and hiring the support staff and complete the final phases of decorating.

"I know but I don't know where else to go," the man replied, his voice cracking, his struggle to maintain composure obvious.

"Okay, sit down and tell me what's wrong. Maybe, I can suggest someone to help you in the meantime." Harm gestured to the chair across the room.

Pulling the chair closer to the desk, Mr. Reidy began his story.

"Two days ago Kathy, the woman everyone thought was my wife, passed away unexpectedly of a heart attack. She was only 45." The man took a deep breath, his emotions obviously hanging by a thread.

"Kathy had been married to a doctor. They had a story book romance, young nurse falls in love with nice doctor. Only the reality of life wasn't so nice. While he became a hot shot cardiologist, she stayed home having babies. She loved the kids and the role of the doting housewife. The only problem was her husband loved the role of the handsome doctor chasing after the pretty young nurses. To make a long story short, after years of weight gain, emotional abuse, and even some physical abuse, Kathy dumped her philandering husband." Again, the man had to pause to maintain his composure.

"We met almost two years later. It was magical." The man smiled. "She was the nicest, happiest, most caring person I'd ever met. That moron's loss was my gain. Six months later we moved in together. Tom was 6 and Patty was almost 3. Because of alimony, and the house, and other financial and emotional issues, we agreed we didn't need a piece of paper. We've raised those kids together for the last ten years. They're good kids too. Never gave us any trouble, no drugs, or any of the other problems some of the parents run into." He paused again. Harm poured him a glass of water and waited for him to continue.

"At our age you just don't think you need a will."

Harm forced himself not to wince. Why do so many people make the same mistake?

"She didn't even have anything written down naming me guardian if anything happened to her. Yesterday, her ex shows up on the doorstep. The house is in Kathy's name, she got it in the divorce settlement. The kids and him don't get along. He doesn't even see them once a year, and most of the time the kids can't even remember what this new wife's name is. He's an arrogant, self centered, ass." He paused again rubbing his hand across his face.

"Anyhow this character tells me that he guesses it's his turn to start raising the kids. He's so clueless, he hasn't even noticed they're already raised! Tom told him to his face there was no way he was going with him, and Patty ran out of the room crying that she wouldn't live with that man either. Most of her life, I'm the only man she's ever called Dad."

"What do they call their biological father?" Harm asked, choosing his words carefully.

"Mostly – him. Since they only talk on the phone once a year and hardly ever see each other in person, it's never much of an issue. If they have to refer to him by name, they call him John."

"Let me see if I can pick the story up from here. The house will belong to the kids as next of kin but in the meantime a guardian needs to be appointed, and John has decided that should be him, and he's asked you to leave," Harm concluded.

"Pretty much. Can you help?" The pain in the man's eyes almost broke Harm's heart.

"Do you know who John's lawyer is?"

"Yes.' He handed Harm a business card.

"I think this will be pretty easy to deal with. If what you say is true, and John has had little contact with the kids through the years, I suspect his lawyer and I can come to some agreeable terms." Harm took the man's phone number and some other personal information before letting him leave.

Sitting back in his chair, he thought about Mattie and what if her father had abandoned her at three and not returned till now, how would he feel. He was definitely going to see to it that this family stayed together.


	4. Chapters 31 thru 39

** Chapter 31 **

**Harm's office**

**One month later **

Everything was humming along. They'd just about finished with the last details of the decorating. Harm had won almost every major battle. He never thought he'd see the day when it would matter to him if someone installed marble or hardwood floors, but it seemed important this time, he and the hardwood won in the end.

Harm had personally interviewed all the potential legal candidates, and chose one bright young attorney to assist him, as well as one legal secretary for them to share. He surprised everyone at Ed's firm by choosing an older former schoolteacher for the receptionist. Harm just shook his head at Ed and reminded him, there's no substitute for experience. I don't want green troops on the front lines. He figured any woman who could teach in the public school system for over thirty years was prepared for what ever baggage a family law practice would attract.

Harm was taking a last minute walk around checking everything was in place for opening day on Monday when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Well, I'll be! What are you doing here?" Harm said excitedly, extending his hand.

"Well, sir. It was my time to come home," Gunny smiled.

"First of all, I'm not in the service anymore Gunny, it's Harm, not sir," Harm started.

"Yes, sir. You're wife told me. That's how I found you, and for the record sir, I'm not in the service anymore either." Gunny gave a rueful smile.

"Injury?" Harm asked glancing casually to see if perhaps some injury such as Bud's might have derailed his career.

"No, sir. It was just time." He tried to hold the smile.

"Decided not to up again, huh?" Harm started walking back towards his office and waved at Gunny to follow.

"Voluntary separation, sir."

"You wanted out early, why?" Harm was a little confused. Gunny had wanted very badly to fight in this war and he never hesitated to get in the thick of things wherever he was needed most.

"Well, sir. Let's just say, this is a younger man's game now."

Harm could tell something was seriously troubling Gunny but he wasn't sure it was his place to press him.

"Have you got plans for dinner, Gunny?" Harm decided a broad smile and change of subject was in order.

"No, sir. Can't say as I have," Gunny replied, his familiar grin spreading across his face.

"Then you're invited to dinner. Let's go home and surprise my Marine." Harm walked into his office and grabbed his briefcase.

"Wow, sir. Nice place," Gunny nodded, looking around. "But are you sure you shouldn't call the Colonel, it's not usually smart to surprise a Marine." His grin spread a little further across his face.

"You may be right, Gunny. You just may be right," Harm chuckled, pulling out his cell phone to give Mac a heads up.Rabb apartment

**1910**

"You have no idea how happy I was when Harriet tracked me down and said you two were getting married," Gunny grinned. "I really wished I could have been here for that."

"You were missed Gunny, you were most definitely missed," Harm said getting up from the table. " Up for some dessert? We've got strawberry ice cream and Cherry Garcia."

"I'll take the Cherry Garcia, sir."

"Would you like some coffee to go with that?" Mac asked.

"No, thank you. Just the ice cream will be fine. This has to have been the best meal I've had in a very long time, ma'am."

"Gunny, you're going to have to drop the sir and ma'am routine." Harm came up next to him and set the bowl of ice cream on the table in front of him.

"I'll work on it si…. Harm."

"So what are you going to do now?" Harm asked

"Thinking of going home to New Mexico?" Mac added.

"Haven't made up my mind yet." A serious expression instantly clouded his previously pleasant disposition.

"What happened, Gunny?" Mac asked.

Gunny glanced at Mac and considered shrugging it off. Seeing the look of concern in her eyes and remembering what she'd gone through in Paraguay, Gunny knew instantly, if anyone would understand, this Marine would.

"Well, ma'am, we'd been looking for this one terrorist who was supposedly responsible for organizing some of the ambushes that had taken out several good men. My team had been tracking him for weeks when we got some intel saying where he was hiding. It was supposed to be current, so we made our way to the village. All our recon showed the intel was right. Not only was the bastard we were after held up in the house, so were his two top henchmen. It was a sweet deal." Gunny paused, fidgeting with the spoon in his hand; Harm and Mac were unable to read his emotions.

"I don't know what went wrong ma'am. The family who owned the house were good people, they were pro USA and the new Iraq. None of our surveillance showed they were anywhere near the house. We just assumed the terrorists had taken over and the family had fled." Gunny paused again, shaking his head slightly, staring off into the distance.

"When the bullets started flying, we could hear the children's cries. We took cover as best we could, but no one wanted to shoot the kids. We couldn't tell where the cries were coming from. I couldn't see. My team was counting on me for instructions and I had none. Two of my best men went down. It was bedlam. When all was said and done, I lost two good men, two children, and three of my men had to be medivaced out of there. If that wasn't bad enough, we got the henchmen, but that bastard is still out there."

There was a long silence, Harm and Mac weren't sure if Gunny wanted to say anything else. Neither one of them was sure if maybe they should say something when Gunny spoke up again.

"Ma'am, we all know the risks when we put on the uniform. When I go into an op like that, I'm fully prepared to not come out, but ma'am, innocent children aren't part of the plan. I saw the look on the five-year old's face when the stray bullet hit. I'll never forget it ma'am. Never." Gunny's fist was clenched tightly, banging slowly on the table with every mention of children. His eyes still staring at some unknown point beyond where Harm and Mac were sitting, forcing the pain to remain locked away.

"Gunny, none of that was your fault," Mac encouraged, placing her hand gently on his forearm.

"I know ma'am. But I'm no good to my men if I can't think on my feet, and I can't think on my feet if I'm haunted by children." He wasn't making any excuses, he was just stating the facts. "I know we'll never see the day again when citizens chant 'baby killer' to the troops coming home, but it won't change the way I feel. It's time to move on."

Suddenly focusing on his two friends again, Gunny forced a small smile. "So HARM, tell me what you've gotten yourself into?"

Harm told Gunny the whole story, from the first phone call to the argument between leather or chintz for the sofas. At least he didn't have to spend his workday looking at pink flowers.

"If you're interested Gunny, we could use a good investigator / office manager. There won't be much of either to do at first, but you'll be paid well for it." Harm shrugged with a slight chuckle.

"I don't know about that. You've already handled your first case before the carpet was down in your office." Mac pointed out.

That was another battle, someone had the bright idea he needed to have off white carpet in his office. If he worked in Japan where everyone took off their shoes, maybe, but in DC where you have winter, sleet, snow and pollution, a darker color to hide the dirt was in order.

"You've already had a client?" Gunny reiterated.

"Yeah, he sort of wandered in and I didn't have the heart to turn him away."

"What happened?"

"He got to keep the kids, the biological father doesn't have to pay child support, and everyone is happy," Harm oversimplified. Once Harm had spoken to the good doctor's attorney, he was pretty sure from the history that agreeing to rescind the order for child support would be the ticket to a speedy resolution. It was. Mr. Reidy was perfectly capable of supporting the two children without their mother or father's help. It was affording an attorney with enough clout to battle the doctor's hot shot lawyer that was the problem.

"So what do you say Gunny, want a job?" Harm smiled his mega watt smile.

** Chapter 32 **

**Two weeks later**

Everything was falling into place, well, except for one thing. Since that horrendous outburst Harm and Mac seemed to have added a new dimension to their relationship, unwavering trust. They'd always trusted each other with their lives. That was never in doubt. Their hearts were always the problem, one they tried to forcibly overcome by getting married, but trust can't be forced even contractually.

Since that night's outburst, they finally felt secure in each other's love. All they needed now was to resolve the baby deal. Having waited almost six months, Harm and Mac agreed, for sanity's sake, Mac would go back to the doctor to start on medication.

Despite some mild protesting from Mac, Harm insisted if fertility treatment didn't help shortly then they should just adopt and put the entire controversy behind them. He knew how much he could love a child that wasn't his biologically, and Mac finally knew he loved her more than life itself, so she agreed and made the appointment.

** Bethesda Naval Hospital**

**Gynecology offices**

Mac sat quietly waiting in the exam room for the doctor. The nurse had already come in and taken her temperature and blood pressure, and now Mac was just flipping through a magazine, waiting for her turn.

"Good morning, Colonel," the doctor said, smiling brightly.

"Morning," Mac responded politely.

"I understand you feel it's time to give nature a little help?"

"We think so, yes," Mac replied softly.

"Well, considering all the factors, including your age, I won't disagree. I would have preferred to give it a little while longer but I will concede that six months was a good effort." The doctor flipped through some papers before listening to Mac's heartbeat.

"You're feeling fine otherwise?"

"Mmn hmm."

"No abdominal pains, unusual cramping?"

"No. It's nice not to have the back pain anymore."

Just then the nurse came into the office and handed the doctor a piece of paper before stepping back, allowing the doctor to continue her exam.

"Well, Colonel, it seems we have a slight change of plan."

The hair on the back of Mac's neck stood up. Things were going really well, this was no time for an added complication.

"Nothing serious, I hope?" she asked timidly.

"Not unless you consider being pregnant serious," she smiled. "Your urine test just came back positive." She paused to give Mac a few minutes to absorb the news.

"But, this week is the middle of my cycle. How can I already be pregnant?"

"Well, there's no law that says ovaries can only release an egg on a prescribed schedule. There's always the possibility you ovulate more than once a month. Whatever the reason, you're going to have a baby."

Slowly, a face splitting grin inched its way across Mac's surprised face. Her eyes twinkling brightly as she considered the look on Harm's face when she told him.

On her way back to the office, Mac stopped by the specialty chocolate shop at the mall. She wasn't sure she'd be able to contain the good news until she saw Harm that night.

** Legal Choice Offices**

**Falls Church **

**1215 hours**

"Hello, Mrs. Rabb. Does he know you're coming?" Mrs. Kearney smiled as Mac came through the large double doors, her instincts telling her something was up. Harm always informed her when he had plans to be out of the office with his wife. This had surprise written all over it.

"No, just thought I'd stop by and see if I could catch him. Is he very busy?" Mac was having a horrible time containing her excitement. She'd barely made it out of the mall before she knew she couldn't possibly wait until tonight to tell Harm.

"You know he always has time for you, Mrs. Rabb." Mrs. Kearney loved working for Harm. It was so nice to see a hard working man so devoted to his job and somehow even more devoted to his wife.

"Excuse me, Mr. Rabb," Mrs. Kearney said into the phone. "Your wife is here."

"Send her right in." His enthusiasm could be heard clear through the phone line, bringing a smile to both Mac and Mrs. Kearney's face.

Mac had barely made it through the office door when Harm had come up and swept her into his arms.

"How did you know I needed you?" Harm asked, holding her tightly.

"Rough day?" Mac asked, still wrapped in his embrace.

"A beaut." he said, regretfully letting go of her.

"Want to tell me about it?" Mac took a seat on the small sofa, patting it so Harm would sit next to her.

"It's Lara Jones."

"The woman whose husband was abusing their daughter?"

"Yeah. She took off yesterday with Allison and hasn't been heard from. We're pretty sure she's gone underground. " Rubbing his forehead in frustration, "First I have to find her, then I have to try and undo the damage." Sighing, "I guess I can't blame her for being scared they'd give that animal custody. I'll never understand how a man could hurt any child, never mind his own flesh and blood."

"Is Gunny on it?" Mac knew he would be.

"Yeah."

"Well, then maybe this is a good time to take a break. You up to going for lunch?" Mac suggested.

"I can't." He reached for her hand. "I lost too much time this morning on Lara, I've got to get working on Mrs. Jenson's problems." He shook his head. Mac had been right, the doors were barely open when cases started piling in. There was no shortage of people needing low cost legal help. They'd already hired an additional attorney, secretary, and two paralegals.

"Well, then. I guess I'll have to give you this now." Mac reached into her bag and pulled out a nicely wrapped rectangular box with a plain blue ribbon.

"What's this for?" Harm asked, accepting the proffered gift.

"Open it and see." She bit her lip trying to hold back her excitement.

Harm began slowly unwrapping the box. Discarding the paper, his brow wrinkled curiously at the sight of a cigar box.

"I thought you hated it when I smoked cigars." Harm commented, lifting the lid on the box. Taking out one of the cigars, he grinned when he saw they were made of chocolate, but he was still obviously confused.

"Read the card." Mac urged.

Harm took the card from the box, pulling it out of the pale yellow envelope. 'Every kid thinks their dad is the best.' He glanced at Mac before reading the inside. 'I KNOW mine is! Thanks for being you.'

Harm looked up at Mac. "I guess the doctor's prognosis was good?" Harm was still not catching on.

"Keep reading." Mac was really getting impatient.

Looking to the opposite side of the card, Harm noticed Mac's neatly handwritten note. 'To be handed out sometime around August 10th to announce the arrival of the first addition to the Rabb Family.'

Harm was speechless. His eyes frozen on the words, reading them again and again.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" Mac asked, the grin on her face as wide as the Potomac.

"You're pregnant?" His voice trembled.

Mac almost violently nodded her head yes.

"Really?" A hint of excitement was creeping into his voice, and a gleam was beginning to form in his eyes.

Again, Mac nodded.

"You're sure?" The corners of his mouth began to twist upward.

"Doctor says no doubt." Her already large grin grew just a little brighter.

Harm swiftly pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Then suddenly, pulled back.

"Oh, are you okay? I didn't hurt you?" Cautiously he placed his hand on her stomach.

"No, we're not breakable," Mac laughed loudly. We, what a nice thought that was.

"Mrs. Jensen will have to wait," Harm beamed. "I'm taking my family out to lunch." Walking over to his desk chair, Harm grabbed his jacket before reaching for Mac's hand and practically dragging her out to the reception desk.

"Mrs. Kearney, I'm happy to announce you are the first person to know Mrs. Rabb and I are expecting." He tightened his grip on his wife's waist, pulling her a little closer to his side.

"Congratulations! That's wonderful news." She was honestly delighted for them. They were such a nice couple. She had wondered privately why they didn't have children.

"If we hurry, we can probably catch Bud and Harriet at lunch and tell them," Mac suggested.

Disregarding the few people scattered about the waiting area Harm kissed his wife soundly.

"Anywhere you want to go Princess. Anywhere you want to go," Harm repeated before wrapping his arm around his wife and heading out the door.

** Chapter 33 **

**Rabb apartment**

**0630 hours **

The next few weeks went smoothly for all concerned. Everyone at the office was so excited for them. Harriet had of course led the mission to inform all of JAG about her condition. Even the Admiral sported an unusually broad grin when Mac told her the news.

Harm was having a difficult time not bringing his work home with him, but he knew for Mac's sake, he had to do it. His instincts had been right, he was loving his job, he just had to pace himself. Some of the cases were pretty straight forward, any decent lawyer could handle it. Then there were those cases, as in Lara Jones, that could easily consume him if he allowed it to. Much like Annie and Darlyn Lewis had many years ago.

Harm was stepping into the bedroom when he heard Mac in the bathroom. Overcome by an enormous sense of frustration at being unable to relieve the discomforts of morning sickness, Harm did the same thing he'd done for her every morning since the nausea had started.

Already armed with a plate of peanut butter and crackers, and small glass of ginger ale, Harm set them down on the nightstand before going to Mac in the bathroom. Standing behind her, he squatted down to rub her back in delicate swirling motions.

"Any better yet?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'm just thankful this doesn't happen often during the day.

"I'm sorry." He kissed her temple gently. "Think it's safe to go sit yet?" Harm began wiping her forehead with the cool wash cloth he'd grabbed on his way into the bathroom.

The cool towel was so refreshing after everything. Harm's warm touch was such a comforting contrast to the cold tile floor. The baby was reason enough to go through this little inconvenience, but Harm's tender care was icing on the cake.

Helping her up from the floor, Harm walked her back to bed, handing her the crackers and drink.

"I don't think these are doing any good," Mac mumbled through a mouthful of crackers.

"Maybe not, but so far it seems to be the only thing you can eat for breakfast that doesn't come back up. Harriet swears by the protein in the peanut butter." Harm continued wiping her forehead with the small towel. His eyes cloudy with concern. "I love you."

"I love you too," Mac added with a small smile.

Finishing a few more crackers and her glass of ginger ale, Mac considered carefully what she'd been wanting to talk to Harm about.

"I know how much you love this apartment, but, I think we need to seriously discuss moving someplace a little bigger. This place can barely hold the two of us and it's going to be time soon to start stockpiling things for the baby. Unless you plan on letting it sleep in a drawer, we need a bigger place."

"Tell me something I don't know," Harm sighed, patting his wife's hand. "You're right. I do love this place, but I can love another place just as easily. I actually have been thinking about it."

"Really?" Mac was delighted that she wasn't going to have to convince him.

"I'd have to be pretty dense not to notice there's no room for a baby." Harm hoped Mac didn't think he was that thick.

"So what conclusions have you come to?"

"Other than the obvious, we need to move? I considered buying Mattie and Jen's place and combining the two into one large place."

"That could work," Mac interjected.

"It could, but then when the kids are older I'd want them to have a yard to play in. If I'm going to have to put a lot of time and work into remodeling, I don't want to have to move again." Harm picked up the empty plate from Mac's bedside before continuing.

"Moving into a house from the start makes the most sense to me," Harm said, standing up to take the dishes to the kitchen. "Would you like some more?"

"No, thank you, and I agree a house would be nice too," Mac smiled, shifting to get up.

"You sure you're alright? You're still looking a little green around the gills," Harm smiled.

"Yeah, I think it's passed. Let's get a real breakfast going before Mattie gets here." Mac followed Harm into the kitchen carrying her glass of ginger ale.

"So. When and where do we start looking?" Mac took a seat at the table.

"That's what I've been working on. I haven't had much time, but I've done a little research on school districts and things. Believe it or not, where Bud and Harriet live is an ideal neighborhood if you don't ever want to move again." The banging about of pots and pans practically drowned out what he said.

"It is a nice neighborhood," Mac nodded, her eyes bright with interest.

"A year ago I wouldn't even have considered it, but now it wouldn't be a push at all." Harm stopped stirring the food to look at Mac.

"You're not expecting me to argue are you?" Mac chuckled. "Cause, I won't. I think Bud and Harriet's neighborhood is great."

"Then it's settled. I'll have Mrs. Kearney help me find a good realtor who specializes in that neighborhood." Covering the eggs to wait for Mattie, Harm went to join his wife at the table.

"I'll let Harriet know to keep an eye out for us too." Mac took the last sip of her drink when she heard Mattie knock on the door. The only time Mattie didn't call was on school day mornings, but she would always knock and wait for someone to open the door for her.

** JAG Headquarters**

**Break Room**

**Later that day**

"I think a house is a great idea. You remember how crowded Bud and I were in our apartment when little AJ was born. People with children were meant to live in houses." Harriet poured a cup of chamomile tea for herself and Mac. "Do you know what you're looking for?"

"We didn't discuss it, but I think something with at least three bedrooms would be good. Maybe four so we can have a guestroom for when Harm's mom comes to visit. We'd probably need an office for us to work out of too. What I want most though is a big yard."

"Where are you looking?" Harriet opened the refrigerator and took out a chocolate covered donut.

"I thought you gave up sweets this pregnancy?" Mac asked, amazed at how quickly Harriet was shoveling down the donut.

"I did, but the babies have other ideas," she replied sheepishly, wiping some chocolate off the side of her mouth. "So where are you looking?"

"Well, that's the other thing I needed to tell you. Harm thinks your neighborhood would be perfect." Mac was unprepared for the emotional outburst as Harriet flew towards her pulling her into a hard hug despite the obvious obstacle created by the twins.

"Oh ma'am, this is so exciting." Harriet stepped back against the counter again. "Large yards are pretty standard in our neighborhood, and I don't think any of the houses have less than four bedrooms. The Commander, I mean, Harm, is right. We've been very happy there, and the elementary school is wonderful. We had considered putting AJ in private, especially after all his attitude issues last year, but the local school has been great for him. You're going to love it too, I just know it."

"I think so, from what little I've seen visiting you, I've always thought it was an ideal family neighborhood." Mac decided to peek and see what other donuts were hiding in the fridge.

"And the nice thing ma'am, is the houses are close enough together that you can get friendly with your neighbors, but not so close that you can pass a cup of sugar through the windows. There are also a lot of teenagers too, you can never have too many babysitters available." Harriet shifted her weight to the other foot.

"I'll tell all my neighbors. Sometimes they know who's putting a house on the market long before I found out." Harriet poured herself another cup of tea. " I mean, once I'm home full-time, I'll be able to keep better in touch with what's going on in the neighborhood."

"By the way, shouldn't you be home resting by now?" Watching Harriet shift her weight back and forth, Mac couldn't help wondering. Harriet was due any day now and she looked ready to pop. Mac had always assumed twins were guaranteed to come early and that it would be necessary to be extra careful. Apparently, Harriet was working right up to the end as she had with AJ, and the twins had no intentions of making an early arrival.

"No, ma'am. I'm going to take advantage of every possible day here I can." Harriet affirmed with a determined nod. Taking her cup and walking towards the door, "But I do plan on doing as much of it as possible sitting down. Excuse me," Harriet smiled and headed for her desk.

** Chapter 34 **

**Washington Mall**

**Dec 24th 2200**

Winter had been kind to Washington DC this year. Although the children may not have appreciated a snowless Christmas, the commuters were delighted with the unusually warm temperatures and frequently sunny days.

Despite the late hour, it was a balmy 48 degrees. The bitter wind that usually blew past the Black Granite wall was next to nonexistent. Harm stood still staring at the letters etched in the dark stone. He had made this visit every year since he was transferred to DC. Every year his heart ached for the lost years with a man he barely remembered. He had always longed for a father son relationship, now he was finally destined to have one. Although, from a different perspective. He was now to be the father to a son or daughter.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been running his fingers over the name Harmon Rabb when he heard his own voice. "Dad, I have some news this time. Big news. You've already met my Sarah. Must be something about great women named Sarah and the Rabb men." He smiled to himself. Harm and Mac had stopped by the wall to properly introduce Mac to his dad on their way to the wedding reception. In a small way it helped make up for his dad not being there to share the day in person.

"I've got someone else in my life now too. We don't know yet if you're going to have a granddaughter or grandson, but either way, it's about time I made you a grandfather." Stepping back slightly, he reached behind him for Mac's hand. She'd been patiently waiting for Harm to have his time with his dad. In all the years they'd known each other, this was the first time Harm had wanted her to come to the wall with him on Christmas Eve. It had always held such a special meaning for Harm and family. It was here that Clay had brought Harm's brother back from Chechnya, and here that Mac had brought Mattie after the disappointing court appearance. It only seemed fitting that from now on they would come to see Harm Sr. as a family.

** Rabb apartment**

**Near Union Station**

**2310**

Mac loved doing up Christmas. Even though she lived alone, she had always decorated her apartment to the hilt. This year was no exception. After visiting the wall, she and Harm returned home to brightly colored lights, red ribbons, Christmas carols, and like Harriet's - lots of mistletoe.

Mac barely had enough time to get her coat off when Harm came up behind her, closing his arms around her, he began gently kissing her neck.

"This is the best Christmas I've ever had. I love you," he whispered between kisses.

Enjoying his attentions, but a little tired, "Could we maybe move this somewhere I can sit down?" Mac urged.

"You tired?" He pulled back, suddenly remembering how easily Mac tired now that she was pregnant, and how long he'd kept her standing at the wall. He could kick himself for being so thoughtless.

"A little," she hummed, moving him towards the sofa.

"You sit down and rest, and I'll go make us some hot chocolate, it'll help you warm up." He stepped back towards the kitchen when Mac's arm shot out grabbing his hand.

"You were warming me up just fine, sailor." Mac tugged on his arm so he'd follow her to the couch.

Harm swung her around into his arms, practically lifting her off the floor, as his lips fell tightly against hers. The tenderness and passion not only took her breath away, she completely forgot all about wanting to sit. Pulling back with a smile on his face, Harm nudged Mac to go take a seat.

"You need your rest, mama. I'll fix us that hot chocolate and then we need to tuck you in bed or Santa won't come."

Harm smiled, watching Mac relent and make her way over to the sofa. He was constantly amazed at how much better everything was with Mac. Now that they were on an even keel, and all the confusions and misunderstandings were gone, life was as close to perfect as humanly possible.

"Here you go." Harm handed Mac a warm cup of cocoa loaded with whipped cream and miniature marshmallows.

"Oooh, I rank both whipped cream and marshmallows. Not bad." Mac blew into the steaming mug.

Snuggling up close to her, Harm placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"You rank a lot higher than that in my book." He kissed her once more before turning his attentions to his own drink.

Just then Eartha Kitt's unique voice filtered through the room in her own rendition of Santa Baby. Humming at first, Mac shifted slightly, her pointer finger drawing swirls freely over Harm, she began singing along.

"Santa Baby, just slip a sailor under the tree for me. Been an awfully good girl, Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."

Harm burst out laughing when she altered the words from sable to sailor. He loved her so much. This was all so perfect. Before she could sing the next verse, he gathered her into his arms, his lips stilling hers with a tender caress. Engulfed in the warmth of their love, the music faded, and the hot cocoa was forgotten.

They'd gone straight to bed from the sofa, never turning off the lights or the stereo. Harm was the first one to wake up to the sounds of Ella Fitzgerald singing Santa Clause Got Stuck in My Chimney. He couldn't help but smile at the recollection of Mac singing Santa Baby. Although Mac was normally the early riser, now that she was pregnant, it was unusual for her to wake up before him.

Slipping out from under the covers, he quietly took a small box wrapped in bright red paper from his dresser drawer and placed it under the brightly lit tree. By the time he'd cleaned up the mugs from last night and made his way back to the bedroom, Mac was stirring.

"Morning sleepy head." Harm set a tray of crackers and ginger ale by the bedside. "Thought maybe it might help to eat before you get out of bed."

Pulling herself up to a seated position, Mac reached over for the glass. "Thanks."

"Do you want to try and have a real breakfast, or do you want to see what Santa brought first?" Harm tried to hold back his excitement. He couldn't wait to see what Mac thought of Santa's gift.

"I think the crackers will be fine. No sense breaking with tradition," she smiled, rolling her eyes. "Besides, I want to see if Santa left me a platinum mine or a '54 convertible."

Shaking his head, Harm helped Mac out of bed. The two of them giggled their way down to the tree like a couple of kids.

"Too bad Mattie couldn't be here this morning," Mac lamented, squeezing Harm's hand offering silent support.

"I know, but it was the right thing for her to be with her dad today." Harm knew he was right, but it didn't make it any easier. "You go first." Harm handed her a pile of boxes.

"It looks like Santa got a little gift happy this year," Mac nodded, handing Harm his own stack of gifts.

"Well, next year all the attention will probably be on the baby, this year is for us," Harm shrugged.

They eagerly opened a variety of gifts, some new perfume, the latest best seller. Mac tried not to blush when Harm opened the box with a sheer red negligee in it. At the time she thought it was a cute idea, she hoped she hadn't been wrong. If the shit eating grin on his face was any indication, she'd done good.

Finally, Mac reached behind the tree and pulled out a large rectangular box wrapped in Gold paper with a large Green bow.

"It looks like Santa left one more." Biting her lower lip, she laid the package in front of Harm.

Carefully, Harm peeled back the miscellaneous pieces of tape, and slid the box out from it's covering. Setting the box down on his lap, Harm eased the lid up and pulled back the tissue paper.

"Oh, Mac. Wow." Picking up the framed parchment, Harm scanned the names neatly scripted throughout the paper. "How did you do this?" Harm turned to look at his wife.

"Grams helped a lot. I stumbled across this company that specialized in family trees. When I told Gram about it, she told me your granddad had started one and so she had a good deal of the information. They told me if we take it back once the baby is born, they'll add his or her name." Mac smiled brightly. She had hoped Harm would like the gift but she hadn't expected him to react so strongly.

Rubbing his fingers across his dad's and granddad's name, Harm swallowed back the lump in his throat. This was one of the nicest gifts he'd ever received. Taking a deep breath, he set the frame down and reached under the tree.

"Here, you've got one more too," Harm smiled, holding out the small red box.

Admiring the lovely box, Mac slipped the ribbon off the gift. Ripping the paper, Mac gasped softly at the sight of a black velvet jewelry case. Flipping the top open, she stared in awe at the beautiful cameo.

"It's been in the family for generations. My great grandfather David was the first Rabb to give it to his wife when she was pregnant with my grandfather Peter. From there the tradition has continued on to Grams with Dad, and Mom with me." Harm watched Mac delicately fingering the small broach.

"It can also be worn as a pendant," Harm added, waiting impatiently for Mac to look up.

Mac finally set the box down and flung herself at Harm. Tears slowly streaming down her cheeks.

"Harmon Rabb Jr. that is the nicest gift I've ever gotten. Thank you!" she whispered in his ear, hugging him with everything she had.

Gently patting her back. "You're very welcome."

Turning his face to kiss her cheek, he whispered in her ear, "I love you."

** Chapter 35**

**Rabb apartment**

**Same time**

Still wrapped in the warm embrace, Harm and Mac were forced to separate when the phone rang.

"Rabb." Harm tried not to sound too annoyed at the interruption.

"Hi, Harriet, Merry Christmas. Yes, just a minute." Harm put his hand over the mouthpiece waiting for Mac to come to the phone. "It's Harriet. You'd think with newborn twins, she'd be too busy to be making phone calls on Christmas day," Harm whispered at Mac.

"Be nice," she hushed back at him, smacking his cute six as she reached for the phone.

"Morning, Harriet. Really? Wow. Yeah. Of course." Mac's eyes moved back and forth with each response.

Harm was beginning to feel guilty for picking on Harriet, unsure if maybe something was wrong.

"Just give us about an hour and we'll be on our way." Mac hung up, gazing at the phone a moment longer before turning to Harm.

"You won't believe this." Mac shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong with the babies?" Harm asked, a sense of panic starting to take hold.

"No, nothing like that. Harriet makes banana bread every year for her neighbors at Christmas. She isn't very friendly with her backyard neighbor, but they take the old woman bread every year anyway. This year Bud and the boys made the rounds without Harriet. It turns out the old woman is moving in with her son and is going to put the house on the market. She told Harriet if we were interested, to come on over and look."

"I thought you said Bud went without Harriet?"

"They did, but when Bud told her about the house she went over right away to talk to her," Mac explained further.

"So we're going house hunting on Christmas day?" Harm sighed.

"We were going to do Christmas dinner over there anyway so Harriet wouldn't have to cook. We're just going over a couple of hours early that's all. Do you not like the idea of being neighbors with Bud and Harriet?" Mac asked, suddenly concerned.

"No, not at all. It's just not what I had planned for us to do this morning." Harm pulled Mac into his arms for a soft kiss. "I'll adapt," he grinned, kissing her once more.

** Roberts Home**

**1000 hours**

"Wow, you guys made it over faster than I expected," Harriet proclaimed, opening the front door to let her friends in.

"Anticipation is a great motivator," Mac replied, following the sounds of a fussy baby. "Where are you hiding the girls?"

"Bud's got them in the nursery." Harriet led the way to the kitchen. "I thought I'd try and get a head start on a few things."

"Harriet, we agreed. Harm and I do the cooking, you do the relaxing," Mac scolded.

"I know, but the kids were all pretty settled and I couldn't resist." She tilted her head sheepishly.

Harm followed the two ladies into the kitchen just in time to catch AJ as he barreled around the corner.

"Did you bring me a present?" AJ asked eagerly.

"Present?" Harm teased. Instantly pained by the crushed look on AJ's face, Harm did a speedy about face. "You only want one?" Harm was immediately rewarded with a bright grin and tight hug.

"First you have to help your dad and me bring some things in from the car."

"Okay. But then do I get to open my presents?" AJ asked, practically bouncing off the walls.

Smiling, Harm nodded at the young boy as he hurried him out the front door.

"Tell us about this neighbor," Mac spoke, maneuvering her way around Harriet's kitchen while Harm and Bud brought the dinner fixings in from the car.

"Well, she's lived there for about thirty years. When her husband died several years ago she began slowly remodeling the house. She replaced all the old windows with Pella windows about three years ago. She added central air conditioning, and a new roof. She redid the kitchen with hardwood floors and granite countertops. She painted it inside and out, and updated the wallpapers about two years ago."

"If the house is in such great shape, why is she selling?" Harm interrupted.

"She's diabetic. About two years ago her son was transferred to Colorado. The last year or so, she's been having trouble with blackouts and her memory. When the police brought her home a few months ago after passing out at the supermarket, one of the neighbors called her son and told him how bad she's been. She looks perfectly healthy if you don't know, but she just shouldn't be living alone anymore. I guess he finally convinced her to move in with him," Harriet shrugged.

"I thought you didn't get along with her. How did you get all this information?" Mac was curious.

"Oh, she's very nice. She and I get along fine, she just doesn't like kids, and usually we come as a package deal. I do my best to keep them away from her and her yard, which means I stay away too."

Carrying a fussy infant on his shoulder, Bud walked up to his wife. "I think the feeding frenzy is about to begin."

"Is Kay still sleeping?" she asked.

"Mm hm"

Rebecca and Mackenzie Roberts, or Becky and Kay, had finally made their appearance bright and early on December 10th, one week later than expected. Harriet easily fell into the rhythm of caring for twins. She actually made it look easy.

"Good, I'll get them both fed and happy then you can watch them while I take Harm and Mac over to Camille's," Harriet announced walking out to the living room with Becky rooting at her mother's breast.

** Camille's House**

**1045 hours**

Although it was an easy stroll between yards, it was actually a rather large block to walk around, so the three friends chose to drive over to the house for the sake of expediency.

The large circular drive and neatly trimmed landscaping, immediately impressed Harm and Mac.

"Harriet, this place looks huge. How big is it?" Harm asked, his head turning from side to side as he scanned the property.

"I think she said something around 4,000 square feet." Harriet rang the doorbell oblivious to the shocked expression on Harm's face.

Camille was indeed a gracious woman who appeared the picture of good health. She gave them a detailed tour of the home, pointing out all the recent updates. In addition to the list Harriet had given them, Camille had also remodeled the master bath, installed a laundry shoot, and replaced the old tiled entry with patterned hardwood. Her choice of colors had been tasteful. Harm and Mac were pleased with every turn.

"Now, my mother in law passed away over twenty years ago so we only use this space for storage now," Camille mentioned as they followed her through the garage. Opening what they thought was a closet door Harm and Mac were surprised to follow Camille up a flight of stairs.

"Because of zoning there's no stove, but I still use the fridge for extra storage." Camille pointed as she walked across the large room towards what was once a kitchen.

"The bathroom is on the left and the bedroom to the right." Camille waved her arm in the direction of a narrow hallway. "A lot of these older homes came with quarters over the garage. Just a bedroom and bath. We decided to build out and make it into an apartment for my mother in law. It's funny how things work out. I guess that's why my son doesn't think it's strange to have his mother move in with him after all these years." She chuckled to herself.

Harm and Mac turned to look at each other, both thinking the same thing. With a little touch up, this space would be perfect for Jen.

"Do you think you might be interested?" Camille had taken a liking to the couple, they reminded her of her husband and herself a long time ago.

Harriet and Camille watched with amusement as Harm and Mac held a silent conversation.

"Do they do this a lot?" Camille asked Harriet out of the side of her mouth.

Blowing a spurt of air, as if trying to remove a nonexistent strand of hair from her face, Harriet mumbled back. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

Tightening their hold on each other's hands, Harm and Mac nodded in agreement.

"We'd like very much to make an offer," Harm smiled, releasing his grip on his wife's hand and easing his arm around her waist.

Mac and Harriet made their way back to the Roberts' house while Harm and Camille talked price. Since she hadn't hired a realtor yet they were already saving six percent of whatever Camille was asking. There hadn't been much need for negotiating. After thirty years, Camille could afford to sell the house for next to nothing and still make a tidy profit. She liked Harm and Mac. It made her feel good to know her home would be well taken care of. By the time the deal was done, Harm pretty much knew if he wanted to, he could have turned around and sold the house for a 100,000 dollar profit easily. Of course, neither of them wanted that.

Taking a shortcut through the backyard, Harm found Mac waiting for him by the back door.

"Well?"

"We'll probably want to cut back some of those shrubs, make going back and forth easier," he smiled.

"Really?" She tried to hide her excitement.

"Really."

Mac practically fell into his arms. Their lips drawn together in a sweet kiss, oblivious to their audience.

Watching her friends through the window, Harriet turned to her husband. "Don't hold me to this, but I think we have new neighbors."

** Chapter 36**

**Rabb House**

**Moving Day**

The month between making the deal and closing day had flown by. Harm and Mac had traveled to La Jolla to spend the New Year with Trish and Frank. Trish had thrown a lavish New Year's Eve party at their beachfront home to introduce Mac to all her friends. Actually, she just wanted to show off her handsome son and her new daughter in law but everyone played along with her. Trish insisted as soon as they were moved into the new house, she would come visit and take Mac on a house warming shopping spree. It took a bit of convincing, but Mac finally agreed.

"All the rooms have labels on the doors," Mac announced loudly so all their friends could hear. "Every box should be marked with which room it belongs to."

Moving day had turned into quite a production. Everyone had turned up to help; Sturgis and Varese, Bud, Jennifer, Mattie of course, Gunny and his sister Maria who had come to spend Christmas with him, Mr. and Mrs. Kearney, Paul and Pete - two lawyers from Harm's office, even Mattie's father Tom was there. He'd come a long way since last year. Even though the courts would have probably given him custody of Mattie six months ago, like Harm, he wanted what was best for her and felt staying with Harm and Mac was better than staying with him.

Everyone was marching in and out of the house like an army of ants. Mac was under strict orders from Harm to not touch a thing. "If I catch you so much as lifting a paper clip, you'll answer to me." Harm had warned her. She was barely around three months pregnant and Harm was already in overprotective mode.

Standing in the master bedroom, Mac leaned over to push a small box out of the way before someone tripped over it.

"And what exactly do you think you're going to do?" Harm boomed, scooping the box away from her before she could lift it.

"Please, Mac." Harm set the box on a dresser and moved up close to her. Brushing her hair behind one ear, Harm pressed his lips against her forehead. "Please be more careful."

Holding her in his arms, Harm was a mere inches from kissing his wife when Varese came to a dead stop in the doorway.

"Excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt, but this is heavy," she smiled, a little embarrassed.

Immediately Harm stepped forward to relieve her of the box. He set it down to one side before following Varese out of the room. From the doorway he pointed one finger at Mac. "Remember what I said."

Seeing no point to staying if she couldn't move any of the boxes, Mac followed Harm downstairs to check on how things were going. He had stopped at the bottom of the stairs while Gunny and Sturgis approached carrying Mac's dresser.

Sidling up beside him, "I'm really sorry. I keep forgetting that feeling fine doesn't mean I don't need to watch myself." Mac slid her arm around Harm.

"I don't mean to nag." Harm kissed her nose. "We just worked so hard to get this far, I don't want anything to happen." He slid his arm around Mac's back, pulling her forward against him. "I love you both so much." Gently his lips came down on hers. Before either of them could get lost in the kiss, a baritone of clearing throats could be heard.

"I don't want to be the bad guy," Gunny grunted.

"But this is heavy and you're make-out session is blocking the path to the stairs," Sturgis added, only slightly amused.

Not much time had passed when Mac and Jen were trying to organize a few things in the office. Jen was moving the boxes and Mac was emptying them trying to make room for the rest of what still had to fit. Jen struggled with a rather heavy box when Mac absentmindedly ran to assist her. In just that split second of time Harm walked passed the doorway.

"MAC. Don't even think about it," He warned, hurrying into the room to shift the boxes for Jen. "Both you ladies. Mac I don't want you lifting anything." Turning to Jen. "Just because you're not pregnant doesn't mean I want you getting a hernia." He waved his finger at Jen. "If either of you need help, call me. That's an order."

Mac stood in his wake, her hands on her hips, wondering if somehow pending fatherhood had gifted him with built-in radar. He seemed to know when she was going to lift something before she did. Watching the two of them, Jen shook her head and went back to work.

By three o'clock in the afternoon they'd made amazing progress. Everything from the apartment had been at least placed in the correct room, and only a few things remained in storage still. Harm estimated one more trip and they'd be done. Roaming through the house, he was on a mission to find his Marine and order some pizza. He found her unpacking the kitchen.

"You're not lifting anything heavy are you?" He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. Nibbling on the back of her neck was now one of his favorite pastimes.

"Not unless you consider a fork heavy," she giggled, holding up the aforementioned silverware.

"We're almost done, what do you say we order some pizza to feed this mob?" Harm nibbled some more under her ear.

"Mmn, sounds good." She leaned back heavily against him dropping the forks on the counter. Twisting in his arms, Mac spun around and pulled his face down by hers. In a hungry gesture, she pressed her lips against his. Her fingers threading through his hair, her other hand slipping under his shirt to caress his bare back.

Harm practically growled at her assertion. All thoughts of food and friends were quickly forgotten. Pulling her tightly against him, Harm was vaguely contemplating the quickest path to the bedroom when a chorus of cat calls and whistles brought him back to reality.

"Harm. Get a room!" Mattie called out, not at all amused. Why did old people insist on behaving like teenagers?

"Do you two ever stop?" Sturgis shook his head, thoroughly amused.

"You too?" Varese asked Sturgis. "I caught them in the bedroom."

"The laundry room," Jennifer piped in.

"The basement," Bud added.

"The…" Gunny began when Harm cut them off.

"Thank you very much for the map of the house. Now if you guys don't mind. I think it's time we get the last load while Mac orders us some pizza." Harm waved his arms shooing his guests out of the doorway so he could get back to the business of moving now and back to his wife later.

Having successfully emptied out the storage facility and deposited all their treasured belongings in the appropriate rooms, the group gathered in the kitchen for some much anticipated beer and pizza.

"Bud, did you call Harriet and tell her it's safe to come over?" Mac asked before noticing Harriet and the kids making their way across the backyard. " Never mind, there she is."

"Good grief, what's this?" Gunny asked opening a pizza box.

Peering over Gunny's shoulder, "Oh, that's Mac's, pineapple and jalapeno. Open another box." Harm gestured to the stack of pizza boxes.

"Is it edible?" Gunny grimaced, pushing the box aside.

"Only if you're pregnant," Harm chuckled.

"Does she eat stuff like that often?" Gunny was still overcome by the revolting pizza combination.

"That's nothing, you should hear some of the things Harriet craves when she's pregnant." Bud shuddered at the mere memory of chocolate covered artichokes.

"I think that's about enough," Mrs. Kearney chimed in. "Pick your favorite and leave poor Mrs. Rabb's dietary preferences in peace," she directed in her school teacher tone.

"Thank you Mrs. Kearney," Mac nodded gratefully. It was bad enough when Harm picked on her cravings, it wasn't any easier with a kitchen full of people.

Harm pulled out a slice of Mac's pizza and walked over to where she was pouring drinks by the counter. Placing the dish in front of her, he lifted her chin with his finger. "Anything for my Princess," he smiled. "I love you." Remembering this time there was a room full of people, Harm kissed her softly on the forehead, resisting the urge to graze slowly across every inch of her beautiful face.

"I love you too," she smiled before handing him the tray of drinks.

Chapter 37 A few months later 

Considering how long it took them to get to this point, time was suddenly moving at the speed of light. It felt like only yesterday that Mac was diagnosed with an ovarian tumor, and now, they were only two months away from the birth of their baby.

Trish had indeed descended on the couple within days of moving in. She passed through like a whirlwind. When all was said and done, the house looked great. Initially, Mac was very embarrassed at the idea of Trish lavishing them with so many things for the house. After a few days, Mac finally recognized how much pleasure all of this was bringing to her mother in law and gave up trying to slow her down. Every room had new drapes or curtains. Mac's furniture was placed in the guest bedroom with new spreads and curtains, and Harm's furniture was placed in a second room with a few extras to tie it all together. They bypassed decorating the nursery until they knew if it was a girl or a boy, but Trish insisted on at least picking the furniture. Since Trish had moved all their bedroom furniture into the two spare rooms, Harm and Mac had a new Victorian bedroom suite courtesy of Gramma Trish. They'd found a lovely old dining room set at an antique mall that sat eight people, and Mac's old dining set was immediately relegated to the kitchen and Harm's old set was on its way to Goodwill.

Even Mattie's room got a major makeover. She and Trish had spent an entire two days out shopping for everything. By the time Trish and Mattie were finished, the room would have been able to make the cover of Good Housekeeping. Mac was amazed that two people could have so much fun furniture shopping. Maybe it had something to do with being a Marine, but to her shopping was just a necessity in life.

Harm and Mac's first official Valentine's day together had come and gone. Having fallen on a Monday there was little extra they could do, but none the less they succeeded in making the day feel very special. Mattie and Jen had moved all the extra furniture in the dining room out so Harm and Mac could have their own private dance floor. Wanting to leave them alone for the night, Mattie spent the night in Jen's apartment over the garage. Harm had ordered supper catered from Chez Gerard, and Mac had set a candlelight table for two. Even though Mattie had stayed with Jen often, Trish had only just left for California, making it their first night alone in the big house since moving in, and they took full advantage of the privacy, often.

Harm had tagged along to as many of Mac's doctor's appointments as he could. Nothing could replace the moment they both heard the heartbeat for the first time. Harm walked around all day with a silly grin on his face and went so far as to tack the photo of the sonogram on the bulletin board in the lounge. That was the one advantage of being the boss, if anyone thought you were crazy, they sure as hell weren't going to tell you.

** Roberts' house**

**June 10th 2005**

**1900**

"I've never been to a couples baby shower before," Sturgis commented, taking another sip of beer.

"Harriet and I went to a shower like this for one of the women in Jimmy's playgroup. Harriet insisted it was a lot more fun than the standard ladies only shower." Bud wasn't really sure what Harriet meant, but as long as everyone was having a good time, he wasn't going to worry about it.

"Well, I for one think it's a great reason to throw a party." Sturgis raised his glass.

"I wish more people would do this," Varese chimed in. "I've been to traditional showers and this is a lot more fun," she chuckled.

"I can't get over all the loot you two got." Sturgis pointed his glass at Harm.

"You! I can't get over all the STUFF one little baby needs." Harm shook his head smiling.

Nodding his head in agreement. "You should see all the stuff you need when there's two," Bud added rolling his eyes.

"Have you been able to work on the nursery?" Varese asked, reaching for another chip.

"Yeah, my mom flew in for a few days and helped Mac put it all together," Harm answered, somewhat distracted. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check on my wife." Harm had noticed Mac step out onto the porch alone.

Finding her sitting on the glider, Harm sat down beside her. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired." Mac rubbed the right side of her tummy.

"Is she giving you a hard time?" Harm moved Mac's hand to one side and began rubbing the spot that seemed to be bothering her.

"No more than usual."

Just then Harm felt the hard poke against his palm. He couldn't hold back the grin. He knew it had to be terribly uncomfortable for Mac, but he so loved feeling the baby move around.

"How long has she been at this today?"

"Since I got out of bed," Mac sighed before the baby kicked again on the other side.

Harm placed his other hand over the newest protrusion, gently massaging the agitated baby with both hands. Resting his lips close to Mac's tummy, Harm whispered softly, "Now, listen to me, Victoria Hope, you need to give your mommy a break. She loves you very much, but you're wearing her out." Harm kissed the tummy lightly before leaning up intending to kiss Mac on the lips.

Watching this now familiar interaction between the man and child she loved, Mac couldn't hold back the tear of joy that trickled down her cheek.

"Hey, what's this all about?" Harm raised his arms around her. Pulling her close to him, he debated if this was another bout of maternal hormones at work, or if maybe something was really wrong.

"I just love you, that's all," she sniffed.

"Then they're happy tears?"

"Very happy tears." She raised her hand to rest on his other shoulder. "You really don't mind she's not a boy do you?" Mac asked softly.

"Not at all. All I ever wanted was a healthy, happy baby." Harm slowly ran his fingers through Mac's hair in a calming gesture.

"I was a little worried when the amnio results came back that you might be disappointed," Mac admitted. "I was almost afraid to tell you."

"Why would you be afraid to tell me anything?" Harm's eyes wrinkled with concern. "Have I ever done anything to give you reason not to tell me something?"

"Power down, Daddy. I said almost. I told you didn't I?" Mac was trying not to grin at his little temper tantrum.

"Yeah, you did. But don't EVER be afraid to tell me anything, good, bad, or indifferent. And in this case, a little girl with your looks and my brains was very good news." Harm relaxed and tightened his hold on his wife.

Hearing footsteps on the porch steps, Harm was surprised to see the tall figure quietly approaching them.

"Please don't get up." AJ Chegwidden raised his hand at Harm to stay put.

"Sir, how nice to see you!" Harm shifted Mac's weight and stood up immediately, enthusiastically extending his hand to his previous CO.

"We didn't expect you to make it, sir." Mac smiled back, very happy to see him.

"Italy is a lovely place to visit, but it was time to come home." Gesturing for Harm to return to his seat, AJ moved closer to Mac, and leaned against the railing.

"Motherhood looks good on you, Colonel," AJ nodded with a broad smile.

"Thank you, sir," Mac blushed

"I think it's time to put aside the sir, Mac."

"Yes, AJ."

"So, tell me, when is this little bundle due to make his or her appearance?"

"She's got about eight weeks to go," Harm answered.

"Does she have a name?" AJ asked, the smile still wide on his face. He knew first hand what a blessing little girls were, and from the little he'd witnessed on his walk from the car to the house, this little girl was going to have daddy wrapped around her finger in no time.

"Victoria Hope," Mac grinned.

"That's a lovely name, how did it come about?" AJ had thought for sure they would go with family names, like Patricia or Sarah.

"Well, sir, I mean AJ, it took us so long to get to this point we felt like she was a major victory and decided if it was a boy it would be Victor and if it was a girl she'd be Victoria. We also considered my mom's name, or Grams name for a middle name but somehow, in light of everything we've been through and what we hope will come, Hope seemed the perfect middle name," Harm explained squeezing Mac's hand.

"There you are!" Harriet announced, stepping onto the porch before noticing AJ. "Admiral, you made it!"

Harriet immediately made her way over to where AJ was perched for a huge hug hello.

"Okay, everyone back inside. Admiral you're going to have to tell me all about how things went with Marcella," Harriet grinned gleefully as she shoved him into the house leaving a bewildered Harm and Mac behind.

"Marcella?" they both uttered quietly.

**Chapter 38**

** JAG Headquarters**

**July 19**

**1100 hours**

"Colonel," Jennifer Coates' voice called from Mac's doorway.

"Yes," Mac answered without looking up from the computer screen.

"The Admiral wants you in her office ASAP. She said to bring all the remaining files for reassignment."

"Thank you, Jen." Noticing Jen hadn't moved from the doorway. "Anything else?"

"Well, I thought you might like some help with the files," Jen smiled.

"How many times today has Harm called you?" Mac leaned back in her chair, her arms crossed on top of her large tummy.

"Only three, ma'am." Jen bit her lower lip holding back a laugh.

"They're not heavy, I can manage. Dismissed."

"Aye, aye." Jen turned on her heels back to her desk.

Mac wasn't sure if Harm was going to survive the remaining three weeks of her pregnancy. She was sure, however, if they still had to work in the same office she wouldn't get a thing accomplished with him hovering over her.

**Admiral Chaidez's office**

**15 minutes later**

"Colonel MacKenzie reporting as ordered, ma'am." Mac had worked with Admiral Chaidez for just over a year and still felt the need to stand on formality. It had never occurred to her to simply walk into the room and say 'you wanted to see me, ma'am,' the way she might have with Admiral Chegwidden.

"Colonel, please sit down. The last thing I need is for that baby to make its appearance in my office!"

"No, ma'am," Mac smiled.

"I know this is your last week with us, but I also know this office has a history of substituting for a maternity ward and I am NOT Admiral Chegwidden. I do not have a minor in midwifery," she barely smiled.

"Understood." Mac tried not to laugh. Admiral Chegwidden really was a good midwife.

"Now, let's get a look at the last of those files. Do you see any reason we can't assign Major Hatfield the Bonner case?"

"No, I think it's well suited to his style. He should have no problem getting a conviction." Mac shifted uncomfortably in her chair, a small twinge pulling at her back. "I suggest we let Commander Roberts defend. He'll give the major a run for his money."

"Very well, who's next?" The Admiral looked up at Mac without raising her head, her eyes frowning instantly at the sight of Mac mindlessly rubbing her back. "Are you okay, Colonel?"

"Yes, ma'am. Slight back ache."

"How long have you had this slight back ache?"

"Off and on all morning." Mac let go of her back to open another file.

"Very well, who's next?"

"I have the …." Mac let out a low groan. " MacMichaels DOD."

"Colonel, how far apart are those back aches of yours?" Admiral Chaidez asked very succinctly, one eyebrow raised rather high.

"This one was seven minutes and 32 seconds, ma'am." Mac's hand returned to rubbing her back.

Admiral Chaidez carefully watched her chief of staff shifting uncomfortably in the chair for the next few minutes before jumping to any conclusions.

"Colonel, I suggest you make arrangements to get to Bethesda. You're in labor. I'll have Commander Turner finish this." She dropped her pen on the desk and turned to the intercom. "COATES!" Her calm demeanor momentarily gone.

"Do you have someone to take you?" she asked Mac.

"I would need to…" She paused to breathe. "Call my husband."

"How much time was that?"

"Six minutes and 15 seconds."

Looking up at Jennifer standing in the open doorway.

"Get an ambulance ASAP. Then Call Mr. Rabb and tell him to meet the Colonel at Bethesda, and then get AJ on the phone and find out if he's anywhere near here just in case." Pouring a glass of water, she got up from her desk and walked around to Mac.

"Here, have a sip of this and try to relax until the ambulance gets here." The Admiral took a deep breath and prayed the ambulance or AJ got here soon.

Two minutes later Jen popped her head back in the door. "The ETA on the ambulance is 10 minutes ma'am. Admiral Chegwidden is having lunch at Le Feat's, he'll be here as soon as he can." Jen bit her lower lip watching Mac rub her back and grimace.

"Carry on, Petty Officer." The Admiral waved at her, she didn't need this to turn into a circus.

**Family Choice Legal Office**

**1215 hours**

"Pete, do you know where Mr. Rabb is?" Mrs. Kearney asked, standing in his doorway looking a little worse for ware. "I've been paging him for fifteen minutes."

"He and the Gunny are over at the Murdock building. One of their clients is threatening to dive off the roof without a parachute." Pete dropped his pen on his desk and rubbed his temples in standard circular motion for relief of a migraine. This had been the week from hell. They'd gotten every nut case there was.

"Well, his wife's in labor. That cute Petty Officer has called twice." She was starting to spit in her school teacher tone of voice.

"Crap! Excuse me, blast." Jumping up from his desk, he rummaged through his jacket pockets and pulled out his wallet and keys. "I'm on my way. If the petty officer calls back, get her phone number," he winked. Teasing Mrs. K. was so much fun.

She had a great way with the staff, they knew what she expected and they towed the line. Cussing of any kind was strictly forbidden. No one knew what Mrs. K., as they affectionately called her, would do if they deliberately cussed a blue streak, but no one wanted to find out. Harm was right in hiring her, she was the mother hen.

**JAG Headquarters**

**Admiral Chaidez's office**

**Same time**

AJ Chegwidden came flying through his old office door.

"Bet you didn't think you'd be back for this, huh AJ?" Rita smiled.

"Hell, this is one of the reasons I left. Never a dull day around this place," he grinned back at her. Turning towards Mac.

"How's it going?"

"Not too bad. I'm having back labor which is why I didn't realize I was in labor at all." Mac squirmed, rubbing her back.

"Wouldn't you rather be laying down?" AJ asked, confused as to why she was still sitting in the chair.

"I tried that- she refuses to move." Rita Chaidez rolled her eyes. "Was she always this difficult?" she smiled.

"When it suits her," he replied, looking at Mac. "How far apart are the pains?"

"Last one was 5 minutes and 48 seconds."

"How does she do that?" Rita raised one palm and scrunched her face into an obvious question mark.

"Her / My mother's Swiss," AJ and Mac replied in unison.

"Has your water broken yet?" AJ asked returning his attention to Mac.

"No." Mac continued rubbing her back.

Admiral Chaidez stood amazed at the trust this woman had with her former CO. It was obvious they had an enviable rapport. And where the hell did this man learn so much about delivering babies! Her husband had been a Navy SEAL and he had passed out in the delivery room with both their daughters.

"Sir, ma'am. The ambulance is here, they're on their way up," Jen announced hurriedly.

"Any word on Harm?" Mac asked between deep breaths.

"Not yet, ma'am, he still hasn't answered his page." Jen raised her eyes at Admiral Chegwidden before returning to her desk. The unspoken concerns understood.

The silent communication had not escaped the notice of Admrial Chaidez. How had this man done it? Granted, he had worked with the Colonel for eight years, plenty of time to develop an unusual bond. What was the excuse with Petty Officer Coates? She had only been his yeoman for a year before he retired. How did he become such a respected CO? What was his secret?

Finally arriving, the EMT's went about their business getting Mac on a gurney as quickly as possible. "Will you be coming with us?" they asked AJ.

Mac shot her hand out from under the blanket to grab hold of AJ's.

"Yes," he said, just as Jen came running back into the room.

"They've found Commander Rabb. He's at the Murdock building with Gunny, ma'am."

"What the hell is he doing there?" Mac groaned.

"They're trying to talk down a jumper. Pete, that is Mr. Lawson, is on his way to get him, ma'am."

Looking over at Admiral Chaidez, "I need someone to see to it that my car follows us to Bethesda," AJ requested, holding out his car keys.

"Done," she nodded to Petty Officer Coates, who took the proffered car keys.

"Okay people, let's get this lady out of here before we turn this place into a maternity ward. Again," AJ bellowed.

** Chapter 39**

**Murdock Building**

**Short while later**

Harmon Rabb was precariously balancing himself on the edge of the 9th floor window. His cell phone and pager had been deliberately left on the passenger seat of his car to avoid being interrupted in the midst of this life and death crisis.

Gunny was perched near the window diligently keeping an eye on his boss, while wearing out the keypad on his cell phone.

Both men were focused intently on their goal of getting one Henry J. Willis to come in from out on the ledge.

"Hank, the judicial system takes time," Harm repeated for the umpteenth time in the last two hours.

"You have to give Gunny here a chance to do a little digging. You can't let your mother in law psyche you out." Harm popped his head inside a moment. "Any luck getting a hold of his daughter?"

"No, sir, if the mother in law knows where they are, she isn't talking," Gunny replied, dialing still another number on his cell phone.

"Keep trying the schools, the friends, the public library for all I care, we've got to get someone here who he cares about," Harm barked.

"What are you doing?" Willis asked, his voice on edge with panic.

"I'm talking to Gunny, Hank. We need more time to get this together. I never said I could fix this over night. Possession of narcotics with intent to distribute is not an easy thing to just make go away."

"I told you, it wasn't mine! I didn't know the stuff was in my car! I would never have something like that around my kids," Willis yelled, pulling slightly away from the wall.

"Watch it there, Hank." Harm stuck his arm out toward the shaky man. "Keep back. I believe you. I wouldn't have taken the case if I didn't believe you."

"Keep away from me!" Willis screeched, pulling away from Harm's reach.

"Sorry, sorry." Harm raised his arms at his side. "I just don't want you to fall."

Leaning in the window again, "Try calling Bud, he's done this before, maybe he'll have better luck," Harm suggested.

"If he won't let any of the cops up here, who know what they're doing, what makes you think he'll let Bud up here?" Gunny asked, already dialing JAG ops.

Before Harm could answer, he heard Pete's voice over the megaphone from below.

"Hey Boss. They won't let me up there. I need to talk to you. It's important," Pete called.

"Who the hell is that!" Willis yelled. "It's a trick. He's a cop!"

"No, it's not a trick, he works for me. His name is Pete Lawson." Harm wondered what the hell could have brought Pete out here in the middle of this.

"I don't want him up here! DO YOU HEAR ME!" Hank shouted when Harm didn't answer right away.

"Yes." Harm snapped back to the moment. He waved his arms NO to the crowd below.

"Then I'll have to tell you over this damn contraption," Pete called back.

Harm signaled a thumbs up.

"You're wife is in labor. They've taken her to Bethesda." Pete paused a minute, watching for his bosses reaction.

Gunny hearing the commotion stepped closer to Harm. "I've got Bud on the line, sir."

"Is it true?" Willis yelled.

"I don't know yet," Harm hesitated. "She's not due for three weeks." Turning to Gunny.

"Bud confirms it, sir. The Admiral, Chegwidden that is, took her in an ambulance about 10 minutes ago."

"Is she alright?" Harm asked, his heart racing much faster than it had been a moment earlier. Hanging without a safety net from a nine story window was nothing, the thought of something happening to Mac or Victoria scared the hell out of him.

"She was when they left, sir."

"Is she okay?" Willis asked, the tone in his voice softening for the first time.

"I don't know. They took her in an ambulance." Harm looked up at Willis. "Were any of your kids born early?"

Willis looked at the man who five minutes ago showed no fear of any kind. "This isn't a trick is it?"

"I don't think so. They wouldn't do that to me. Everyone knows how much Mac means to me." Harm looked back at Gunny. "See if you can get someone from Bethesda on the line."

"Mac? What kind of a name is that?" Willis questioned.

"Her name is Sarah, she's a Marine," Harm smiled. "Mackenzie was her maiden name, so she goes by Mac. Helps her be one of the guys when she's hanging out with a bunch of boys playing soldier."

"You should go to her." Willis paused, an almost serene wave of calm spread over his features as a hint of a smile curled at the edge of his lips. "All of ours were late. Sally used to walk around the block for hours, day after day, hoping it would bring labor along. None of my kids have been on time for anything since," he chuckled quietly.

"I can't leave." Harm swallowed hard.

"Do you think maybe I can come up now? So you can go to the hospital," the megaphone bellowed from below.

Harm immediately waved him off.

"You need to be with your wife," Willis repeated.

"You need me too," Harm answered turning back into the window. "Any word, Gunny?"

"Not yet," Gunny called back.

"Damn!" Harm swore under his breath.

"You love her a lot don't you?" Willis asked.

"More than life itself," Harm answered without hesitation.

"I felt that way about my Sally. It just about killed me when she died." Willis leaned back heavily against the wall.

"How'd she die?" Harm asked softly. Somehow, despite all the information he'd gathered about the case, how Willis' wife passed away had never come up.

"Bad doctor, she got an infection from the episiotomy. Died three days later." A tear rolled down his cheek. "If I come inside and stay with Gunny, will you go to her?"

"Yes," Harm choked out. Gripping the windowsill more tightly. Of all the ways Hank's wife had to die, why was it of complications from childbirth.

Without any further discussion, Willis leaned forward, extending his hand to Harm. Within minutes, they were both safely inside.

Harm opened his mouth to speak.

"Just GO!" Willis shouted, shoving Harm towards the door. "Go!"

**Bethesda Hospital**

**Maternity ward**

**1300 hours**

Jennifer Coates stood patiently at the nurses' station waiting for someone to direct her to Colonel MacKenzie's room. Seeing a slim brunette making her way down the hall, Jen took off at a slow gallop.

"Excuse me, would you know where I could find Colonel MacKenzie?"

"Sure honey, follow me," the nurse answered rather glibly for a military hospital.

"No Mackenzie," she said, looking up from the computer.

"Try Rabb." Even though the Colonel was still using her maiden name for military business, Jen realized it made sense that she'd be Mrs. Rabb in a maternity ward.

"Yes, she's in room 507. Down the hall on your left."

Reading the numbers over the doors as she shuffled rapidly down the hallway, she stopped short when she reached 507. Knocking lightly, she walked in without waiting for a response.

"Colonel?" she called softly.

"Come in, Jen. Any word on Harm?"

"Yes, ma'am. He's on his way."

"What about the jumper?" AJ asked.

"He's fine. Apparently when he heard the Colonel was in labor, he came in willingly so the Commander could be with her," Jen explained.

"What about .." AJ started.

"She's in the waiting room, sir," Jen smiled.

"Thank you, Jennifer. Things got a little busy there. With Mac's permission, if you'll step in for the Commander a moment, I have some business to attend to in the waiting room." AJ looked at Mac.

"Permission"…groan… "granted. Damn! This is tiring!" Mac huffed, squeezing Jen's hand. "Is he really okay?"

"Yes, ma'am. He should be here any minute."

Fifteen minutes later Harm sprinted out the elevator doors and down the hall. Before he could find his bearings and search out the nurses' station, he came to a halt at the two people standing just ahead of him.

"Good afternoon, Commander. I understand congratulations are in order." The well-dressed woman smiled, extending her hand to Harm.

"What a pleasant surprise Mrs. Paretti." More like what a shock, Harm thought.

"Mac's in room 507, Jennifer is with her," AJ interrupted.

"Right." Harm started, then paused, his body frozen in mid motion. "Any word?"

"Everything is fine, but it looks like you might be here in the nick of time," AJ grinned, waving him towards the room.

Heaving a deep sigh, "Thanks, AJ." Harm called already halfway to Mac's door.


	5. Chapter 40 the end

** Chapter 40 **

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

** Room 507**

Shoving the door open with more force then he'd intended, Harm rushed into Mac's room. At her bedside in an instant, he immediately took hold of her hand.

"How's it going, Princess?"

"It's" …huff…. "going," Mac got out between breaths.

"The last time the doctor checked, she said the Colonel was already eight centimeters dilated and it wouldn't be much longer," Jennifer offered.

"Have you been taking lessons from Harriet? I thought it wasn't supposed to happen this fast?" Harm teased.

"It isn't. I didn't realize the back ache I've had since I got up this morning wasn't me having slept wrong, it was me having back ….labor. I've been in labor for ten hours, twenty four minutes, and thirty seconds." Mac took another deep breath, gritting her teeth.

"That's it, breathe," Harm encouraged.

"It doesn't work worth crap, you know." Mac blew out a breath.

"What?" Harm asked timidly.

"Breathing. It still hurts, and I'm not distracted," Mac hissed, feeling another contraction coming on she squeezed Harm's hand hard, really hard. No reason she should be the only one in pain.

Trying to distract Mac, "Did you see who the Admiral was with?"

"You're kidding, right? Do I look like I'm here to socialize?" Mac clenched her jaw tight and tried to breathe.

"Marcella Paretti," Harm answered, despite Mac's lack of interest.

"You mean Chegwidden," Jen volunteered.

"Chegwidden!" Harm and Mac chorused.

For the first time in hours, Mac was so startled she didn't feel a contraction coming on.

"She and the Admiral were having lunch when I called. That's why he wanted someone to bring his car to the hospital. Mrs. Chegwidden isn't familiar with the city and she was waiting for him in the car." Jen smiled contented with her news.

"AND…" Harm nodded. How could she just stop there?

Jen stared at Harm somewhat confused when it dawned on her what they were waiting to hear.

"Oh, she flew in from Italy two weeks ago to surprise the Admiral. Apparently they'd gotten rather, …friendly while he was staying with Francesca in Italy. When she showed up here on his doorstep, they decided what the hell, and got married again. They just got back yesterday from spending a few days at the shore.

"That about covers it," AJ said, coming in the door. "I've tried to talk Marcella into going home to wait for me, but she insists our place is here with my friends." AJ walked over by Mac's side.

"Looks like you've got a cheering section, Colonel." The doctor smiled from the doorway. "I don't suppose you'd all mind stepping outside a minute while I check our progress?" The doctor smiled waving one arm towards the hallway.

"Not you!" Mac hollered, tightening her grip on Harm's hand. "If I have to stay, you have to stay!"

Admiral Chegwidden and Jennifer both bit back a chuckle at the look on Harm's face, even in labor Mac was still a no nonsense Marine.

Within minutes of joining Marcella in the waiting room, Harriet came huffing through the door. "I got here as fast as I could. How's she doing?"

Before anyone could answer, Gunny and Henry Willis came barreling around the corner. "Any news?" Gunny asked.

"Not yet. The doctor's with her now but it should be any time." Stopping short at the unfamiliar face. "Who are you?" AJ barked.

Just as Henry was about to introduce himself, Pete Lawson came rushing into the room. "Am I late?"

"FOR WHAT?" AJ growled. "Is there anyone in DC who isn't waiting for this baby?"

Marcela, smiling to herself, moved closer to her husband and gently placed her hand on his arm.

Whipping his head around at everyone. "Are we expecting anyone else?" he asked with a forced smile.

"Only me," Admiral Chaidez replied. "I had to flip Turner for it, he doesn't know I have a two headed quarter," she grinned at AJ. If she was going to learn from the best, she'd have to start with his first lesson; your people always come first.

AJ nodded his head in silent affirmation of her choice. Turning to resume his inquiries of the new faces, he paused when he spotted a commotion at Mac's door.

"Looks like its time," AJ smiled earnestly.

** Delivery room**

**Short time later**

Harm stood behind Mac propping up her shoulders as she bore down for another push.

"That's it Colonel, we're almost there."

"You've been saying that for the last 23 minutes!" Mac grit her teeth as another contraction racked her already exhausted body.

Harm nervously watched the fetal monitor drop as it had with the last few efforts at pushing. The changing bleeps hadn't concerned him at first, but now he was all too aware of the increased tension in the nurses' posture every time Mac pushed and the heart rate slowed.

"Okay, Colonel, they don't come down this far and not come out – give me another push," the doctor encouraged.

"Come on Marine, let's get this done!" Harm urged, placing a soft kiss on her forehead as Mac scrunched her weight forward in another effort at pushing this new life out.

"There we..what…what the heck? Stop pushing." The doctor's hands began moving at an incredible speed, as though someone had clicked the fast forward button on a video. "No matter what it feels like, DO NOT push until I tell you."

Mac was too exhausted for the note of concern in the doctor's voice to register, but fear instantly gripped Harm.

"What's wrong?" His voice was barely audible.

** Waiting Room**

**Maternity Ward**

**1650 hours**

Introductions and explanations dispensed with long ago, the Rabb family friends paced anxiously waiting for the good news.

"Shouldn't we have heard something by now?" Gunny asked looking at his watch.

"These things take time," Hank Willis smiled. "But they're worth the wait."

"Amen," AJ assented.

"I gather there's no news?" Sturgis Turner's deep voice was heard as he approached the group.

"Who's holding down the fort?" Admiral Chaidez questioned.

"Secured everyone early," he nodded, then looked at Harriet. "Bud's downstairs parking the car."

Admiral Chaidez smiled and shook her head. If you'd told her when she joined the Navy that some day she'd be the JAG, in a maternity waiting room with half the JAG ops, waiting for her chief of staff's baby to be born, she would never have believed it.

The sound of Harm's heavy footsteps brought all conversation and movement to a stand still. His features tired and worn.

Stopping next to the Admiral, Harm's face sprouted the famous Rabb smile as he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out several chocolate cigars. "Seven pounds, 9 ounces, 21 inches long," he beamed.

The group gathered around him, offering back slaps, hand shakes, hugs and kisses. Hank Willis stood back slightly from the group, a knowing smile on his face.

"They're sewing Mac up now, and then you'll all be able to go in and see her and the baby. We had a few tense moments," he sighed. "Apparently, Victoria's elbow was up by her ear and the umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck and arm."

"Oh dear," Harriet gasped. "But, she's alright now?"

"Yeah, Mac's a little nicked up from the elbow but she'll be ready for visitors in just a bit."

"Well, you'd better get back to her, son," AJ suggested, still patting him on the back.

"I will, but she insisted I come tell everyone." Harm smiled and turned back to be with his wife and daughter.

Harm returned to the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen, his brand new baby girl snugly wrapped in her mama's arms, quietly nursing her first meal. He inched his way closer, mesmerized by the motions of her tiny cheeks as she drank. One hand gently caressed the back of his daughter's head as his other rested casually around Mac's shoulders.

Stepping back a moment, Harm pulled out his cell phone and punched the familiar numbers.

"Hello, mom. What time do you want me to pick you up at the airport?" he laughed. "They're fine. 10:37pm. I thought so," he and Mac chuckled together.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, chatting with his mom, smiling at his wife, watching his daughter, and surrounded by friends, Harm couldn't refrain from sporting an enormous grin. Life was truly perfect.

**The End**

A/N: Please ignore my blatant disregard for the rule against cell phones in hospitals. Also if the procedures were a little off, I've never had a baby in a hospital so I tried to keep it as general as possible. Of course having a baby is having a baby. lol. 


End file.
